ANJO DE VIDRO
by angelita2
Summary: Como punição por dirigir alcoolizado Inuyasha tem que prestar serviços comunitários num hospicio. Lá ele conhece uma jovem voluntária que mudará a sua vida. Fortes emoções pela frente! Finalmente o passado de Kagome é revelado. Novo cap ON!
1. INTRODUÇÃO

SINOPSE DA FIC 

**A vida de Inuyasha era como muitos classificavam: perfeita. Era rico, atraente, charmoso, tinha uma bela namorada, morava num apartamento invejável; resumindo tinha tudo o que queria. Mas um acidente de carro muda a sua vida.**

**Para cumprir pena por dirigir bêbado Inuyasha tem que prestar serviços comunitários num hospício, lá ele vai conhecer uma bela jovem voluntária que vai mudar completamente a sua vida.**

Essa fic foi um grande sucesso em várias comunidades do orkut, é uma história muito linda e diferente. Vocês se emocionar com a história desse lindo casal!

Duvidas, criticas e elogios são sempre bem-vindos. Aguardo reviews

Boa leitura! E espero que gostem!!


	2. CAP 1 UMA VIDA PERFEITA

CAP 1 - UMA VIDA PERFEITA

A vida de Inuyasha era como muitos classificavam: perfeita. Era rico, atraente, charmoso, tinha uma bela namorada, morava num apartamento invejável; resumindo tinha tudo o que queria. Filho bastardo de um importante empresário do ramo da exportação, Inuyasha estava a frente da empresa matriz de seu falecido pai, a Tessaiga&Cia. Seu meio-irmão Sesshomaru cuidava da filial da empresa em Nova Iorque, a Tenseiga&Cia. Por ser a empresa matriz a Tessaiga&Cia era a mais forte empresa no ramo, e isso era o motivo principal da briga entre os irmãos. O pai deles havia deixado Inuyasha à frente da empresa de maior importância, dando a filial a seu filho mais velho; Sesshomaru não gostara nada da idéia, pois achava seu irmão irresponsável demais para assumir a empresa, além do mais preferia ficar no Japão a ter que morar na América. No entanto o desempenho de Inuyasha frente à empresa era surpreendente, era um jovem esperto para os negócios e não decepcionará em nada seu pai.

Os negócios eram administrados por Inuyasha com destreza, o que não se pode dizer de sua vida amorosa; namorava há muitos anos uma garota que havia conhecido no colégio, o nome dela era Kikyo, era uma jovem de classe abastada assim como ele, ela era muito linda, ainda que fosse fria e calculista; ela sabia o que queria e sabia que estar ao lado de Inuyasha significaria uma vida de luxos sem fim. Mesmo conhecendo esse lado fútil de sua namorada, quase noiva, Inuyasha parecia não se importar, a mantinha a seu lado por questão social, e quando brigavam preenchia sua cama com vadias. Sua vida pessoal também não era de se ter orgulho, vivia em noitadas e sempre acompanhado por mulheres mais fúteis que sua namorada; no entanto Inuyasha não se importava havia se acostumado a essa vida; e dia após dia esse ciclo se repetia em sua vida, parecia que algo o prendia a essa vida.

Numa noite fria de outono Inuyasha dirigia seu carro esportivo do ano a toda velocidade pela auto-estrada que dava acesso aos limites da cidade, estava vindo de outra noitada e a seu lado havia uma garrafa de vodca, na sua opinião era essa uma bela companhia, melhor do que mulheres, pois essa companheira lhe ajudava a esquecer seus problemas, mas que problemas teria? Não era ele o dono de uma vida perfeita? Sentiu algo passar frente a seu carro, tentou frear, mas aquela velocidade que estava o carro rodopiou pela pista e bateu contra o guarda-reio. Saiu do carro, não havia sofrido nada além de um pequeno corte na testa e um arranhão no antebraço. A polícia logo foi acionada e o rapaz foi levado a delegacia.

Depois que ouvir o sermão de delegado plantonista, um velho baixinho e barrigudo com nariz achatado e olhos azuis, Inuyasha esperava pela punição: uma multa, apreensão do veiculo, somente torcia para que o delegado não lhe tirasse sua habilitação, detestaria ter que depender de um motorista; mas muito lhe surpreendeu quando o delegado com sua voz grave anunciou sua punição:

-O senhor deverá prestar serviços comunitários

-O que?!

-Isso mesmo, por 3 meses. Lhe indicaremos uma assistente social que lhe dirá o local.

-Olha senhor delegado não podemos resolver isso com uma multa. Eu posso pagar – disse altivo

-O conheço senhor Inuyasha, e sei que pode pagar qualquer multa que lhe aplique por esse motivo sua punição será diferente.

-Mas...

-Não quero saber, se não o fizer terá sua habilitação caçada e cumprirá 3 meses de reclusão.

Inuyasha resolveu aceitar, era melhor serviço comunitário do que a prisão.

No dia seguinte, recebeu a ligação da assistente social que lhe indicou o lugar onde cumpriria a pena: um hospício municipal.

-Era o que me faltava cuidar de loucos – disse descrente que pudesse ser verdade

-Por favor, senhor Inuyasha, peço que não se refira a essas pessoas dessa maneira – repreendeu a assistente

-Olha senhora, com todo respeito, o que posso fazer por malucos?

-Creio que aprenderá muito com eles.- disse a assistente desligando.

Logo em seguida recebeu uma outra ligação.

-Meu amor soube que sofreu um acidente

-Kikyo, quanta preocupação da sua parte – disse com desdenho - Poderia pelo menos ter vindo aqui.

-Sabe que estou em um spa fora da cidade, além disso, soube que não foi nada grave.

-Tem razão – disse impaciente

-E qual foi a punição? A policia não ia deixar isso passar em branco sendo você quem é.

-Serviço social no hospício, devo passar 3 meses cuidando de loucos

Kikyo começou a rir sem parar.

-Isso não tem graça – disse irritado

-Claro meu amor – continuando a rir – e quando começa?

-Na próxima semana

-Ah, que pena que não vou estar no país. Agora tenho que desligar, nos veremos amanhã. Te amo. - desligou

Inuyasha já tinha esquecido da viagem da Kikyo a Europa, além de ter que cuidar de loucos estaria sem sua namorada; não que a companhia de Kikyo lhe valesse alguma coisa, já nem sabia mais por que namoravam, ah sim, lembrou, questão social; tinha que ter alguém fixo a seu lado para festas e eventos importantes, não podia aparecer a cada festa com uma vadia diferente.


	3. CAP 2 O HOSPICIO MUNICIPAL

CAP 2 – O HOSPICIO MUNICIPAL

Na semana seguinte, Inuyasha compareceu ao local marcado, a assistente social havia lhe dito para procurar a enfermeira Kaede, que lhe mostraria o local.

O hospício municipal era um velho casarão de muros altos cobertos por trepadeiras, no topo havia uma cerca elétrica, quem olhava de fora poderia facilmente confundir o hospício com uma cadeia.

Ao chegar na recepção encontrou uma senhora ruiva gorda, obesa na verdade, aparentava ter seus 50 anos. Ela usava óculos pequenos e tinha os cabelos crespos presos por um coque.

-O que deseja? – perguntou asperamente

-Estou procurando a enfermeira Kaede

-O que quer com ela?

-Vim cumprir a pena – disse entre os dentes

-Então você é o senhor rapidinho – começou a gargalhar

Inuyasha já estava a ponto de explodir, mas se conteve ao pensar na prisão.

-Vou chama-la – disse a recepcionista depois que terminou de rir.

Uma velha senhora veio acompanhando a recepcionista, a velha era baixinha que usava uma roupa branca, ela tinha uma expressão serena no rosto que transmitia tranqüilidade.

-Eu sou Kaede – disse se aproximando do jovem – pode me acompanhar.

-Eu sou o Inuyasha, caso queria saber – disse seguindo a velha que para a idade dela era bem rápida

-Eu já sei quem você é; agora vou lhe mostrar o lugar.

Inuyasha seguiu-a por toda a parte, e ficava chocado ao ver as pessoas gritando e batendo contra a parede, aquilo parecia o inferno em plena terra, pensava como poderia passar ali 3 meses; receava que ao final de 3 meses obrigatórios precisasse ficar lá mais tempo. Até que chegaram ao jardim, o local mais bonito daquele lugar sombrio. Havia uma bela fonte no meio do jardim que jorrava água cristalina que brilhava com os fracos raios do sol.

-Sei que esse não é o tipo de local que está acostumado a freqüentar – disse Kaede após um longo período em silêncio.

-Acertou em cheio velhinha

Inuyasha percorreu com os olhos toda a extensão do jardim; haviam muitos pacientes vestidos com suas camisolas brancas; eles brincavam, cantavam ou até mesmo falavam sozinhos.

-Inuyasha, você verá que essas pessoas tem mais a oferecer do aquilo que você vê.

De repente a figura de uma jovem que lhe chamou a atenção; a jovem conversava com uma mulher de cabelos negros longos e olhos da mesma cor, a mulher vestia uma camisola branca, era uma das internas. Inuyasha fitou a roupa da jovem, esta usava um vestido azul de mangas longas que ia até o joelho, isso fez Inuyasha deduzir que aquela jovem não era uma interna, tampouco uma enfermeira senão estaria com uma roupa branca, e, então, se perguntou quem seria a jovem. Kaede continuava falando com ele, mas este estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando retornou a sua consciência ouviu a última frase da velha enfermeira.

-Há mais no coração do que podemos ver com os olhos.

Não sabia porque, mas aquela frase lhe causou um certo impacto. Inuyasha e Kaede permaneciam em pé no jardim quando notaram a aproximação de um rapaz de meia idade vindo em direção a eles.

-Senhora Kaede, venha depressa é a Ikko novamente.

-Inuyasha fique aqui. Retornarei em breve.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça e viu a velha se afastar dele rapidamente, sumindo no escuro corredor de acesso ao jardim; voltou novamente seu olhar a jovem que começava a caminhar pelo jardim, foi em direção a jovem que tanto lhe havia despertado interesse. Ao perceber a aproximação do rapaz a jovem se deteve em seu caminho e se aproximou de Inuyasha.

-Oi – disse a jovem

-Oi – respondeu sem jeito

-Você é novo aqui não é verdade? – perguntou a jovem amavelmente.

-Sim – respondeu a contragosto.

-Meu nome é Kagome – disse a jovem estendendo a mão ao rapaz

-Eu sou Inuyasha – apertou a mão da moça.

-Ah, então você é o rapaz que a Vovó Kaede esperava.

-Ela lhe contou o que eu faço aqui? – disse surpreso

-Veio cumprir pena por dirigir em alta velocidade. Todos já sabem da sua vinda.

Inuyasha parecia meio encabulado, não gostava de estar ali, pior ainda que sabiam o porquê dele estar ali. Kagome percebeu o constrangimento do rapaz.

-Olha não precisa ficar chateado. Eu posso ajuda-lo a se adapatar, não é tão ruim.

-Você também está cumprindo pena.

-Não, eu sou voluntária – disse a jovem abrindo um sorriso.

Inuyasha se surpreendeu ao saber que aquela jovem era voluntária num lugar daqueles, que trabalhasse ali era compreensível, mas ficar com aqueles malucos porque queria! Que tipo de pessoa poderia ser aquela moça se perguntava.

-Veja, Vovó Kaede está voltando. Eu tenho que ir.

-Verei você de novo? – perguntou sem jeito

-Claro! – respondeu sorridente enquanto retomava seu trajeto.

Kaede se aproximou de Inuyasha que ainda acompanhava os passos da moça.

-Vejo que já conheceu a Kagome. Ela é uma boa moça, poderá aprender muito com ela.

Inuyasha parecia bobo olhando para o caminho que Kagome havia trilhado, não se sentia assim há muito tempo. E nem mesmo quando voltou para casa pode tira-la do pensamento, não sabia se estava mais fascinado pela beleza da moça ou pela bondade de seu coração, e naquela noite nem teve vontade de sair, deitou-se em sua cama de lençóis de seda e ficou a pensar na moça, queria encontra-la no dia seguinte.


	4. CAP 3 UM NOVO HORIZONTE

CAP 3 – UM NOVO HORIZONTE

Na manhã seguinte Inuyasha estava feliz, como há muito tempo não estava; era uma felicidade que não pode se explicar com palavras.

Estava indo para sua empresa quando seu celular tocou, ele pegou o pequeno aparelho que vibrava no banco do carro a seu lado, deu uma rápida olhada no visor para verificar quem era.

-Fala Kikyo – disse sem paciência

-Buenos dias, cariño. Estava com saudades.

-Deixa eu adivinhar, você está na Espanha – disse sem dar muita importância ao fato.

-Em Madrid para ser mais precisa.

-Ah – disse sem animo

-Esperei você me ligar ontem a noite

-Estive ocupado – respondeu de pronto

-Olha Inuyasha, só porque eu não estou ai saiba que continuo sendo sua namorada; poderia ser mais atencioso comigo.

-Kikyo, nos falaremos depois estou chegando a empresa e tenho muita coisa para resolver hoje – desligou sem esperar resposta da moça.

Assim que colocou os pés na sua sala sua secretaria Kagura entrou carregando um monte de papéis na mão. Kagura era uma secretária eficiente, apesar de as vezes querer resolver as coisas a seu modo sem consulta-lo, o que o irritava, mas ela já estava na empresa há muitos anos e melhor do que ninguém conhecia os tramites burocráticos da empresa, por isso seus pequenos deslizes eram perdoados.

-Senhor Inuyasha, estes documentos de exportação devem ser assinados; seu irmão pediu lhe telefonasse e devo lembra-lo de seu almoço com os executivos da Sword S/A. – disse a moça sem quase tomar fôlego.

-Obrigado Kagura – a secretária fez menção de sair, quando Inuyasha a chamou novamente – Ah, quero que desmarque todos os meus compromissos no horário das 15:00 as 18:00h, e não marque nenhum compromisso para esse horário pelos próximos 3 meses. Só isso, pode se retirar.

Inuyasha teria que adaptar a sua punição a sua rotina de vida. Não gostava muito de ter que passar 3 horas por dia num lugar de malucos, como se referia ao hospício, mas era obrigado a cumprir a pena.

-Maldito delegado, poderia muito bem ter me passado uma multa; ao invés disso me mandou cuidar de um bando de doidos – disse dando um soco na mesa - ...Tomara que aquela garota esteja lá – disse abrindo um leve sorriso.

As 15:00h Inuyasha compareceu ao hospício conforme marcado, aquele lugar lhe causava arrepios, não via a hora de terminar esse pesadelo. Quando estava prestes a entrar no velho casarão seu celular tocou novamente, olhou rapidamente no visor para verificar a origem da chamada e atendeu amarrando a cara.

-Kikyo você novamente, não disse que estava ocupado.

-Inuyasha que raios está acontecendo com você. Por que está me tratando dessa maneira? Saiba que eu não sou uma de suas vadias.

Inuyasha já começava a se sentir mal por trata-la daquela maneira, afinal era sua namorada e já estavam quase noivos, se ele não segurasse o relacionamento, por Kikyo já estariam casados. Percebendo o quão indelicado estava sendo com a moça resolveu se desculpar.

-Me desculpe Kikyo. A sua partida e essa maldita pena estão sendo difíceis para mim – mentiu, pelo menos na primeira parte.

-Meu amor, tem que se controlar; dentro de um mês estaremos juntos novamente. Sabe que eu te amo.

-Eu também – disse sem animo – agora eu preciso ir.

-Está certo, me liga quando você chegar.

Inuyasha não disse mais nada apenas desligou o aparelho celular, não queria mais ligações enquanto estivesse lá, nem de Kikyo, nem de qualquer outra pessoa.

Inuyasha pensou nas palavras de Kikyo, 'eu te amo' ela havia dito. Amor, não sabia se era isso o que ainda sentia por Kikyo; talvez no começo da relação ela o fizesse feliz, mas agora sentia que a relação deles era baseada num comodismo; ele custeava seus luxos e com isso tinha noites de paixão, uma relação sólida e uma companhia para eventos sociais. Era isso que Kikyo representava na sua vida, mas porquê questionar isso afinal todas eram iguais: interesseiras e fúteis, mas enquanto houvesse noites preenchidas de paixão bastaria.

Ao adentrar na recepção viu o lugar da recepcionista vazio, ao lado do balcão estava a pessoa que ele queria tanto encontrar.

-Kagome – disse chamando a atenção da jovem

-Olá Inuyasha, vejo que compareceu novamente ao seu compromisso.

-Como se eu tivesse escolha – disse desanimado

A jovem sorriu. A recepcionista abriu uma pequena porta que dava acesso ao interior do hospício, e ao avistar o rapaz abriu um sorriso malicioso.

-O senhor rapidinho está de volta. Pensei que depois de ontem não voltaríamos a vê-lo.

Definitivamente aquela mulher o irritava, já estava prestes a dar uma resposta mal-educada a mulher quando Kagome interviu por ele.

-Oras Hatuki, deixe o rapaz em paz. Ele parece ser muito responsável, tenho certeza que o que fez foi um deslize e nada mais.

Inuyasha gostou de ouvi-la defendendo-o, claro que se Kagome o conhecesse não diria que o que aconteceu foi um deslize; e sim resultado de muitas noitadas terminadas da mesma maneira: bêbado ao volante. A recepcionista levantou os ombros e se sentando na cadeira começou a digitar no computador.

-Venha eu te acompanho – disse gentilmente a jovem para Inuyasha que apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

-Obrigado pelo que disse, mas talvez não me conheça o suficiente para me defender dessa maneira.

-Talvez eu saiba que o que fez não foi a primeira vez, e que essa pena é muito bem aplicada.

-Como se ficar com malucos me ajudasse em alguma coisa.

A jovem virou irritada para Inuyasha, seu semblante sempre calmo agora mostrava um misto de raiva e desapontamento.

-Nunca mais os chame de malucos.

-Bah por que ficou tão nervosa? Se o que disse é verdade, são todos malucos.

-Já disse para não os chamar assim – repreendeu a garota

-Acha que algum deles tem consciência do que acontece, não! Por que se preocupa tanto? Vem aqui por caridade.

-E você só está aqui porque foi obrigado.

-E que outro motivo uma pessoa teria para vi a um lugar desses?

Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto da jovem, e ao vê-la chorar Inuyasha se arrependeu amargamente de ter dito aquilo.

-Escute me desculpe pelo que disse.

Kagome limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, no fundo não culpava Inuyasha por pensar daquela maneira; afinal todos pensavam como ele, o que ninguém sabia era a história de vida de cada uma daquelas pessoas que eram escravas de sua própria mente. Kaede se aproximou dos dois.

-Bom tarde, senhor Inuyasha vejo que compareceu hoje novamente.

Inuyasha já estava irritado com aquele tipo de comentário, afinal por que não viria? Não estava sendo obrigado a vir?

-Hoje vou lhe apresentar a um paciente – continuou a velha enfermeira.

-Com licença – disse Kagome se retirando.

Inuyasha olhou a jovem caminhar pelo corredor e sumir nas sombras. Inuyasha e Kaede seguiram por outro caminho, ao passar pelos corredores, o jovem arriscava uma rápida olhada para dentro dos quartos e o que via era a mesma cena se repetindo pessoas gritando, chorando e batendo com a cabeça na parede.

-Este é o quarto

Estavam em frente ao quarto de número 12. Inuyasha entrou seguido de Kaede; o quarto não era diferente aos demais tinha uma cama de solteiro com um lençol de pano branco e uma travesseira branca, as paredes também brancas estavam com a tinta se desprendendo da parede. A cor branca por todo o quarto dava uma certa monotonia ao ambiente. Próximo a janela estava uma velha senhora, olhando para o horizonte. Kaede se aproximou da velha senhora lhe tocando no ombro, Inuyasha ficara observando de longe.

-Meu filho já chegou – perguntou a velha com certa esperança no olhar

-Não, seu filho ligou e disse que não poderá vir hoje. – respondeu Kaede.

-E meu marido por que não veio?

- Ele também não poderá vir, quem sabe amanhã

-Eu sei que eles vão vir – a velha olhou para Inuyasha e abriu um terno sorriso – que rapaz mais bonito, se parece com meu falecido filho.

Inuyasha estava mais confuso do que a velha, pois esta acabara de perguntar se o filho não tinha vindo e agora dissera que o filho estava morto.

-Esse rapaz vai ficar conosco por um tempo – respondeu Kaede – não quer se apresentar para ele?

-Sim. Meu nome é Lyu.

-Lyu era uma importante pesquisadora do câncer, ela recebeu até mesmo um importante premio da ciência por suas descobertas com células tronco – completou Kaede

-Eu trabalhava num importante laboratório que patrocinava minhas pesquisas. Fizemos importantes descobertas e recebemos muitos prêmios – continuou Lyu.

-E por que você está aqui, Lyu? Conte ao Inuyasha.

-Eu estava trabalhando em outra cidade, e meu filho e meu marido disseram que vinham me ver, mas eles tiveram um acidente de carro; depois disso me trouxeram para cá para esperar por eles.

Inuyasha logo desconfiou que a mulher havia perdido o marido e o filho no acidente, e se recusava a aceitar a morte deles.

-E eles vão vir, não é mesmo? – disse Kaede passando confiança para a velha senhora

-Sinto que eles estão cada vez mais próximos de mim.

Inuyasha e Kaede saíram do quarto, Inuyasha ainda estava perplexo com que escutara; não compreendia como uma mulher tão culta e inteligência estava num lugar daqueles esperando o marido e o filho que nunca viriam.

-Ainda acha essas pessoas malucas?

-Por que ela está num hospício municipal?

-Depois da morte de seus entes queridos, sua família a internou aqui como louca e ficou com todo o seu dinheiro.

Inuyasha estava espantado com o que ouvira; como poderia existir pessoas assim, pensava.

-Ah, preciso ajudar a Lyu para tomar seu medicamento, me espere aqui no corredor volto em seguida – disse entrando novamente no quarto.


	5. CAP 4 O QUARTO DE NÚMERO 13

CAP 4 – O QUARTO DE NÚMERO 13

Ainda perplexo com a história da velha senhora, Inuyasha olhava para a porta aberta do quarto vizinho, o quarto de número 13. Dentro do quarto estava uma garota que aparentava ter seus 16 anos, ela estava sentanda na cama com as costas apoiadas numa travesseira. A garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis vazios olhava fixamente para a parede; viu um dos enfermeiros lhe empurrar uma colher de comida que a garota imediatamente começou a mastigar, notou que a garota tinha os braços relaxados e mantinha sempre a mesma expressão; o jovem se aproximou mais da porta quando sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro, assustou-se.

-O que tanto olha Inuyasha?

-Quem é essa garota?

-O nome dela é Meyru. Ela era ginasta, até descobrir aos 8 anos ser portadora de leucodistrofia().

-O que isso? – perguntou intrigado

-Como posso explicar de uma maneira que entenda? – pensou alto Kaede – Inuyasha – começou a explicar - de uma maneira simplificada nessa doença ocorre uma destruição da camada de proteção dos neurônios; pouco a pouco uma pessoa até o momento saudável passa progressivamente a apresentar sintomas sérios como cegueira, paralisia parcial, perda do tônus muscular, convulsões, perda da coordenação motora, enfim a pessoa começa a ter uma regressão na sua atividade de vida.

Inuyasha estava perplexo com o que ouvira, não sabia que existia um tipo de doença como esse onde uma pessoa normal vira um vegetal, por assim dizer.

Inuyasha se dirigiu ao jardim que estava vazio, a ameaça iminente de chuva havia feito com que os internos ficassem em seus quartos.

-"Ela não está aqui, será que já foi embora?" – pensava olhando para o céu.

Uma fina chuva começou a cair, e logo essa fina chuva se transformou numa tempestade. Inuyasha verificou as horas, já eram 18:10h, era hora de partir. Passou pela recepção, o balcão estava vazio, mas na porta lá estava ela olhando a chuva forte que caia.

-Pensei que tivesse ido embora

-Gostaria de já ter ido – respondeu apontando para fora

-Aceita uma carona? – perguntou educadamente

-Não sei se devo – disse olhando para o rapaz e em seguida virando a cabeça para fora novamente - talvez espero a chuva passar.

-Talvez passe a noite inteira aqui – disse se aproximando

-Não quero pensar nessa possibilidade, tenho que terminar uns arranjos florais para amanhã cedo – disse preocupada

-Meu carro está aqui próximo. Eu não vou lhe fazer nada de mal

Kagome olhava para o rapaz que estava bem próximo dela, não sabia se fazia bem ou mal em aceitar a carona oferecida pelo jovem, mas como não podia passar a noite naquele lugar resolveu aceitar.

-Está bem, aceito sua carona – disse abrindo um sorriso

A chuva caia torrencialmente, e a visibilidade da estrada era fraca. Kagome estava sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, ambos estavam calados e não trocavam uma palavra; até que Inuyasha resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Ainda está brava comigo?

-Não, de maneira alguma – disse balançando a cabeça.

-Escute Kagome sinto muito pelo que disse.

-Sabe Inuyasha, ninguém acreditava que você fosse durar mais de um dia naquele lugar. Eu achei que as pessoas estavam lhe julgando mal, e que você poderia aprender alguma coisa com esses malucos, como você os chama.

-Por isso me defendeu?

-Eu acredito nas pessoas; e sei que elas podem ser mais do aquilo que aparentam – disse abrindo um discreto sorriso.

-É acho que não são todas iguais – sussurrou abrindo um largo sorriso

-O que disse? – perguntou Kagome curiosa

Inuyasha apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou dirigindo

-Sabe Kagome, hoje fui visitar a velha Lyu.

-Vovó Kaede lhe contou sobre ela?

-Sim, e pensei na minha mãe.

Inuyasha não sabia por que havia dito aquilo para Kagome, mal a conhecia e já estava falando sobre sua mãe com ela, ele nunca sequer comentou algo a respeito de sua mãe com Kikyo, talvez Kikyo também não se interessasse em saber.

-Por que pensou na sua mãe?

-Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 5 anos, não me lembro muito dela.

-Inuyasha, você pelo menos conheceu sua mãe e ainda que não se lembre muito dela sabe que ela existiu e com certeza lhe amou muito. Quanto a mim não posso dizer se minha mãe realmente gostava de mim, porque nunca a conheci; cresci num orfanato.

Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer, realmente não devia ter sido fácil para Kagome crescer num orfanato. A chuva já havia diminuído sua intensidade.

-Esse é o endereço, chegamos – disse Kagome apontando para uma loja.

Inuyasha olhou para fora do vidro e viu uma floricultura. No alto da loja havia uma placa branca com letras rosas, onde se lia o nome da loja: SHIKON FLOWERS.

-Você mora numa loja de flores? – perguntou intrigado

- Depois que sai do orfanato vim trabalhar nessa loja, e o dono dela me deixa dormir nos fundos da loja.

-Kagome eu sempre compro flores nessa loja, mas nunca a vi trabalhando aqui.

-E nunca me veria, eu trabalho na parte interna da loja fazendo os arranjos.

-Você faz os arranjos! – disse surpreso - Eles são muito lindos.

-Obrigada. Aliás, Inuyasha, eu sei que você sempre compra flores aqui; é um dos nossos melhores clientes – disse saindo do carro.

Inuyasha sai do carro também

-E sabe para quem eu mando essas flores?

-Eu só cuido dos arranjos e não das encomendas. Eu sempre o vejo na loja comprando flores, acredito que seja para sua namorada.

O que ela diria se soubesse que Kikyo não era a única que recebia flores dele? Nem quis arriscar falar nada mais, pois poderia se comprometer.

-Inuyasha obrigado pela carona.

-Amanhã vai estar lá?

-Como todos os dias.

**# LEUCODISTROFIA#**

**Explicando um pouco melhor essa doença: nosso cérebro é formado por redes de neurônios, por sua vez esses neurônios são recobertos por uma camada de gordura que lhes confere proteção, essa camada é chamada de bainha de mielina. **

**Na leucodistrofia ocorre uma destruição progressiva dessa bainha de mielina, ocasionando alterações neurológicas pronunciadas. **

**Essa doença normalmente se inicia na infância em crianças aparentemente normais; e existem vários tipos de leucodistrofia.**

**CURIOSIDADE: Leucodistrofia era o nome da doença que o menino apresentava no filme O ÓLEO DE LORENZO.**

**AUTORA: VOU DAR UMA ADIANTADA NO TEMPO, ASSIM A HISTÓRIA NÃO FICA TÃO LONGA. **


	6. CAP 5 O CONVITE

CAP 5 – O CONVITE

Já havia se passado mais de um mês desde Inuyasha havia começado a cumprir a pena trabalhando no Hospício Municipal. Durante esse tempo, sem que percebesse, Inuyasha tinha mudado bastante, o convívio com aqueles pacientes e conhecer a história de cada um o fez tornar-se mais sensível; e a grande responsável pela mudança era uma jovem que trabalhava de voluntária naquele lugar. Inuyasha e Kagome haviam te tornado bons amigos, uma relação construída a cada dia, durante o café da tarde que tomavam quando saiam do hospício.

Inuyasha se sentia feliz ao lado da moça, ela transmitia uma certa segurança que o rapaz jamais experimentara ao lado de nenhuma outra mulher; ele lhe contava sobre tudo o que acontecia na sua vida: seu irmão, sua empresa, a herança de seu pai, problemas que empresa enfrentava, seus amores passados, até mesmo sobre seu relacionamento de comodismo com Kikyo; era estranho para Inuyasha poder contar tudo isso a uma garota que ele conhecia a tão pouco tempo, nem mesmo com Kikyo havia aberto seu coração dessa maneira, mas também Kikyo nunca o deixava falar, quando se encontravam par conversar o assunto preferido da moça eram as fofocas do meio social ou então as maravilhosas coisas que ela queria comprar. Já Kagome era diferente, ela o escutava, as vezes durante horas sem questionar ou dizer que estava aborrecida. Inuyasha também a escutava e se fascinava com a vida simples que a moça levava, sendo órfã e trabalhando numa loja de flores; quantas pessoas, assim como ele, compravam seus magníficos arranjos e nunca a elogiavam pessoalmente, pois nem se quer a conheciam, numa pequena sala atrás da bela loja, a moça criava os mais belos arranjos e buquês da cidade.

Não posso esquecer de mencionar o relacionamento do Inuyasha e da Kikyo durante esse tempo; ainda que estivessem longe um do outro o relacionamento de ambos estava conturbado, de um lado Inuyasha que estava cada mais próximo a Kagome, e do outro Kikyo que já estava cansada da maneira fria que o namorado a vinha tratando. Kikyo imaginava o motivo dessa atitude, seria porquê ele estava apaixonado por outra vadia. Desde que estavam juntos Inuyasha já havia se apaixonado por 3 outras mulheres, eram romances bobos que não duravam mais do que alguns dias e acabavam sempre da mesma forma: Inuyasha na cama dela depois de uma noite de amor; era uma questão de esperar sabia que esse 'casinho' não ia durar muito, e se o que ele precisava era de tempo para comprovar que todas eram iguais e por fim decidir voltar para seus braços arrependido, Kikyo lhe daria tempo; para isso ela mudou a data de sua volta ficaria mais um mês na Europa, afinal boa parte da viagem estava sendo patrocinada pela empresa de Inuyasha. A outra parte da viagem estava sendo paga por seu amigo e amante Narak.

Narak era o tipo de amigo que Kikyo mantinha perto para as noites de solidão, era nos braços dele que ela adormecia enquanto seu namorado se deitava com uma puta qualquer. E agora ele estava na Europa com ela, esse também foi um dos motivos dela ter adiado sua volta, poder aproveitar a vida na Europa ao lado dele. Narak era vice-diretor de uma empresa de viagens, não era tão rico quanto Inuyasha e nem tão jovem; mas a maturidade de Narak era o fazia Kikyo se sentir protegida ao lado dele, ainda que no fundo Kikyo soubesse que Narak a usava apenas para diversão, afinal nunca lhe propôs algo mais sério, mas também Kikyo queria mesmo ser a futura esposa de Inuyasha e assim colocar as mãos no dinheiro da empresa Tessaiga&Cia

Inuyasha já estava de saída para o seu compromisso com a justiça, quando sua eficiente secretária se aproximou do rapaz para lembrar-lhe do jantar com os executivos da WORLD COMPANY.

-Senhor Inuyasha, deve comparecer ao jantar as 21:30h. Lembre-se que os britânicos prezam a pontualidade.

-Já sei Kagura, obrigado – disse terminando de vestir o paletó, elevando a mão ao queixo começou a pensar – "Devo ir acompanhado, essa maldita Kikyo me deixou na mão outra vez. Para que ela serve afinal de contas? Quem pode ir comigo? Deve ser alguém apresentável e distinta."

Durante todo o caminho até o hospicio Inuyasha foi consultando sua vasta lista de contatos femininos que pudessem acompanha-lo, mas ao chegar na porta do hospício encontrou a mulher ideal para acompanha-lo, bastava apenas ela aceitar.

O dia já estava se acabando e Inuyasha não tinha se encontrado ainda com Kagome, resolveu ir até o jardim, talvez ela estivesse lá.

Ao chegar no jardim Inuyasha ficou observando a bela moça conversando com um dos internos, ao perceber a presença do rapaz, Kagome pediu licença ao homem que falava pela décima vez sobre sua casa imaginária em Miami Beach e foi até Inuyasha.

-Sabia que lhe encontraria aqui

-Vovó Kaede me disse que tinha ido visitar a Senhora Lyu

-Ela me acha parecido com seu filho. O estado de saúde dela está piorando a cada dia, achei que seria legal ir visita-la.

Kagome abriu um sorriso ao escutar Inuyasha falar sobre a Senhora Lyu

-O que foi? Por que essa cara? – perguntou intrigado com o sorriso da garota

-Eu estava certa!

-E no que você estava certa?

-As pessoas tem mais no coração do que os olhos podem ver – disse colocando o dedo sobre o lado esquerdo do peito de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sorriu em cumplicidade com a moça.

-Kagome você conhece a garota do quarto 13, a Meyu?

-Não muito – disse fingindo não muito interesse.

-Ela é uma garota muito bonita que vive em cima de uma cama, com certeza deve conhece-la – insistiu

-Inuyasha já disse que não a conheço – disse um pouco irritada.

O rapaz achou estranho Kagome não conhecer, afinal ela falava com todos os pacientes e conhecia cada um pelo nome, no entanto continuou.

-Kaede me disse que ela tem chamada leucodistrofia – Kagome olhava para o chão enquanto escutava Inuyasha falar – Kaede me contou que a leucodistrofia é uma doença degenerativa rara...

-Inuyasha, eu sei o que é leucodistrofia – disse irritada

Inuyasha a olhou surpreso, não esperava esse tipo de reação por parte da garota, e também não entendia o porquê dela ter ficado tão chateada. Kagome também percebeu o que estava fazendo e tentou se redimir, afinal ele não tinha culpa.

-Me desculpe Inuyasha. É que não gosto de pensar nessas coisas.

-Eu fiquei com pena da garota, sabe deve ser difícil você ter uma vida normal e de repente estar numa cama...

-Inuyasha, que tal falarmos sobre outra coisa – cortou Kagome

Inuyasha não entendeu o motivo de Kagome não querer tocar no assunto da garota com leucodistrofia, mas concordou em mudar de assunto; tinha algo que ele perguntar-lhe, ainda que o momento não parecesse assim tão ideal resolveu arriscar, não tinha muito tempo mesmo.

-Kagome, poderia te pedir um favor?

-Claro, se puder ajudar – disse a garota solicita

-Poderia me acompanhar a um jantar esta noite?

Kagome estava surpresa com o pedido do rapaz.

-Inuyasha por está me pedindo isso?

-Vou ser sincero com você. Kikyo está em Londres, não que ela ligue muito para mim, já sabe, mas normalmente é ela que me acompanha a esses jantares sociais, não posso aparecer sozinho.

-Então quer apenas companhia para o jantar, talvez sua namorada não goste de ser substituída – disse com desdenho

-Kagome, a Kikyo tem sido para mim apenas uma companhia para eventos sociais, e nada mais; e se a questão é substistui-la acredito que já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo.

Kagome sabia que Inuyasha usava Kikyo apenas para manter as aparências, pois uma vez presenciara uma conversa entre ele e a namorada no telefone, e surpreendeu-se com a maneira fria que se tratavam. A verdade é que Inuyasha se escondia atrás desse relacionamento para não se envolver com mais ninguém, tinha medo de se apaixonar; e esse fato Kagome havia percebido há um bom tempo; Kagome o conhecia melhor do que Inuyasha imaginava que ela pudesse conhece-lo.

No entanto a questão era se ela devia ou não aceitar a proposta de Inuyasha. Não que tivesse medo dele ou receio de estar fazendo algo errado, mas o fato de que eles já estavam próximos demais para o conforto dela; assim como Inuyasha, Kagome não queria se envolver afetivamente com ninguém, e sabia que se aceitasse estaria dando mais um passo para estreitar os laços que começam a se formar entre eles.

-Kagome já está a um tempão me olhando em silêncio. Quero saber se vai ou não aceitar ser a minha companhia.

-Não sei sou uma companhia ideal para esses jantares, além do mais, não tenho roupa para a ocasião.

-É só isso? – disse Inuyasha aliviado

-Como assim é só isso?

-Quando sairmos daqui vamos passar no shopping, onde compraremos um belo vestido para você e sapatos a combinar; te deixo na sua casa e passo lá as 9 para te buscar.

-Inuyasha espera um momento, quem disse para você que eu aceitei ir?

-Bah! Não se preocuparia com a roupa se não quisesse ir.

-Então acha que conhece as mulheres

-Não conheço todas, mas conheço muitas – disse zombando.

-Ah! Eu não acredito no que disse; eu vou jantar com um pervertido.

Inuyasha a puxou pela mão, e correram pelo meio do jardim em direção a recepção; os pacientes olhavam o jovem casal, alguns batiam palmas e outros ficavam olhando admirados. Do canto do jardim Kaede os observava e seu pensamento foi para Kagome.

-"Minha querida sei que merece ser feliz, mas não pode se enganar e nem engana-lo."

Kaede se preocupava com o futuro da relação de ambos, sabia que Inuyasha não era o tipo ideal de homem para Kagome, pertenciam a mundos distintos; mas essa não era a única barreira que os impedia de ficar juntos havia outra ainda maior, uma barreira incapaz de ser quebrada. Entretanto, no momento Kaede se preocupava que Inuyasha estivesse brincando com os sentimentos da jovem.


	7. CAP 6 UMA NOITE ESPECIAL

CAP 6 – UMA NOITE ESPECIAL

Inuyasha parou em frente à loja de flores, e viu Kagome na calçada esperando-o. A jovem estava linda com o vestido preto de alça fina que havia comprado e a sandália preta com strass combinado com o vestido que lhe caia um pouco acima do joelho, fez um coque no cabelo deixando algumas madeixas soltas ; Inuyasha também lhe havia comprado um colar e brincos de perolas para combinar com a roupa, realmente ele havia acertado em escolhe-la.

Ao chegarem ao restaurante combinado na hora marcado, os executivos ficaram deslumbrados com a bela moça; enquanto as esposas enciumadas cochichavam uma para outra que Inuyasha estava acompanhado de uma mulher da vida, pois ela não era a namorada do rapaz. Kagome ficou chateada com o comentário maldoso que faziam dela, mas Inuyasha a segurou pela mão e a apresentou como sua namorada, o que surpreendeu a jovem. Eles se sentaram e depois de uma conversa informal, começaram a falar de negócios; Kagome se sentia deslocada, não era o tipo de ambiente ao qual estava acostumada e as demais mulheres a olhavam com repugnância e desprezo. No entanto Inuyasha não soltou a mão da jovem boa parte da noite, e para afastar a solidão que sentia naquela mesa cercada de pessoas desconhecidas pos-se a tomar incontáveis taças de vinho. Ao final da noite, Inuyasha se despediu dos futuros investidores e tomando a mão da jovem a levou até o carro. Kagome estava com a face corada e andava engraçado como se pisassem em nuvens.

-Sabe não deveria beber tanto.

-E quem disse que eu bebi – disse sorridente – só porque eu estou com a minha função motora um pouco alterada não significa que eu esteja bêbada.

De repente a garota pisa em falso e se inclina para frente, Inuyasha põe seu corpo na frente ao da jovem amparando a queda desta até o chão. Eles trocam olhares de ternura, e seus rostos se aproximam até que seus lábios se encostem, selando suas bocas num beijo. Quando terminam de se beijar Inuyasha pega a moça no colo e a leva para o carro. Ambos ainda constrangidos com o que aconteceu permanecem em silêncio, até que Inuyasha chega a um prédio luxuoso cercado de seguranças.

-Inuyasha essa não é a minha casa – disse a jovem ao ver Inuyasha encostando o carro próximo ao portão de acesso ao prédio – eu não moro aqui.

-Eu sei – respondeu o rapaz entrando com o carro na garagem assim que a porta se abriu – eu é que moro aqui. Vou lhe preparar um café, não posso deixa-la em casa sozinha neste estado; será que não sabe que é perigoso beber quando não se está acostumada – repreendeu o rapaz.

Eles se dirigiram ao elevador, Inuyasha carregava Kagome no colo, a jovem estava um pouco constrangida com a situação, mas o que faria se mal conseguia se manter em pé. A porta do elevador se abriu na sala do apartamento do jovem; o apartamento de Inuyasha ficava no 10º andar, era enorme e muito bem decorado. O rapaz colocou Kagome no sofá macio de veludo branco e se dirigiu a cozinha. A jovem juntou as pernas até próximas ao corpo, começava a recuperar parte de sua sobriedade, tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer. Kagome viu sobre uma a mesa de centro um arranjo de flores que ela havia feito, e se aproximou do vaso tocando suavemente as pétalas das rosas vermelhas. Inuyasha logo lhe trouxe uma xícara de café bem forte.

-Esse arranjo foi você quem fez, não é verdade?- perguntou o jovem ao ver a garota admirando seu belo trabalho.

-Foi, mas não sabia que era para você.

Inuyasha lhe passou a xícara de café.

-Acreditaria se eu dissesse que nunca recebi flores de ninguém – abriu um sorriso maroto – é engraçado, faço arranjos e buquês para tantas pessoas e eu mesmo nunca recebi um, também quem me mandaria? Uma vez no dia dos namorados eu liguei para a loja de flores e encomendei um buquê de rosas vermelhas para mim – começou a rir da própria inocência – eu devo estar realmente bêbada para estar contando isso para você.

Kagome tomou um gole do café e de pronto amarrou a cara, se recusando a continuar tomando aquilo.

-Viu porque não se pode beber demais

-E que receita é essa para curar ressaca? Isso é horrível.

Ambos caíram na gargalhada, mas de repente a risada se cessou e ambos se entreolharam, o rosto deles começou novamente a se aproximar e voltaram a se beijar, não era mais um beijo doce como o do estacionamento, era um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. Inuyasha começou a deslizar suas mãos pelas costas da jovem que segurava o rosto do rapaz para que não pudessem se soltar; ao perceber o que estava acontecendo Inuyasha se deteve.

-Kagome, não podemos fazer isso. Não com você neste estado; não quero que a noite termine em arrependimentos.

Inuyasha olhava sério para Kagome, nem mesmo ele acreditava no que acabara de dizer, renunciando a uma noite de amor porque a mulher estava bêbada; isso provava o quanto ele estava mudado.

-Inuyasha, nunca me arrependeria disso, acredite. – disse voltando a beija-lo.

Enquanto se beijavam Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo e a levou até seu quarto, a jovem o ajudou a tirar seu paletó e a desamarrar a gravata; Inuyasha abriu o zíper de seu vestido, enquanto a moça desabotoava sua camisa, enquanto sorria como uma criança. Inuyasha começou a beijar o pescoço de Kagome descendo até seu seio, a jovem se recostou na travesseira e Inuyasha se pôs em cima dela, e passaram a noite juntos; esta fora para ambos uma noite especial.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto Inuyasha despertou e viu Kagome a seu lado dormindo tranqüilamente, a jovem estava nua coberta apenas pelo edredom, ele aproximou se aproximou do rosto da jovem lhe depositando um selinho. Kagome despertou e abriu um sorriso.

-Pensei que estava sonhando – diz Kagome

-Eu também.

-Preciso ir trabalhar – disse Kagome sentando-se

-Fica comigo – disse Inuyasha pegando na mão da jovem

-Hoje?

-Não, a vida inteira.

Kagome se surpreendeu com o que o jovem dissera, talvez estivesse apenas sendo gentil, mas aquilo lhe causou um aperto no coração e não pode segurar as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Inuyasha sentou-se a seu lado e colocou a cabeça da jovem em seu peito, Kagome pode sentir o coração do rapaz batendo no mesmo compasso que o seu; queria ficar com ele a vida inteira, mas não podia.

Kagome se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho, e Inuyasha ficou na cama agarrado a travesseira onde Kagome havia dormido, seu perfume estava ali impregnado no tecido. Foi quando ouviu o celular tocar, pegando o aparelho e como de costume verificou a origem da chamada.

-"Kikyo"

Inuyasha não queria atender, mas sabia que se não o fizesse ela não o deixaria me paz, ligaria a cada 5 minutos, e nem adiantaria desligar o aparelho, pois ela ligaria para o apartamento.

-O que quer Kikyo?

- Assim que me trata depois de tanto tempo sem falar comigo

Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha estava falando com Kikyo, provavelmente ela tinha ligado; Kagome encostou a cabeça na porta do banheiro para ouvir melhor a conversa entre eles.

-Oras Kikyo foi você quem adiou a sua volta

-Para estar me tratando dessa forma é por que está com alguma vadia

Kikyo gritava tanto no celular e o volume do aparelho estava tão alto que Kagome podia até mesmo escutar o que Kikyo dizia do outro lado da linha, a proximidade inadvertida de Inuyasha com a porta do banheiro também facilitava a escuta.

-O quer dizer com isso? – disse irritado

-Sabe muito bem Inuyasha, começa a me tratar mal e diz para a vadia que terminamos ou estamos com crise no relacionamento; sempre usa as mesmas cartas para levar suas amantes para cama, seu desgraçado! – diz desligando.

-Maldita – disse irritado, jogando o celular contra a parede.

Kagome escuta o aparelho se chocando contra a parede e se assusta, ela senta-se no chão úmido do banheiro e começa a chorar em silêncio.

-Então Inuyasha, esse é o seu jogo de sedução. Não importa – diz limpando as lágrimas – o nosso nunca vai ser real.

Kagome se levanta, coloca seu vestido e calça suas sandálias; seca os cabelos com a toalha e finalmente sai. Inuyasha estava de calça e camisa social sentado na cama olhando para o chão, ao perceber a presença da moça no quarto ele se levanta se aproxima dela para beija-la, mas esta dá um passo para trás e olha para o celular espatifado no chão. Inuyasha percebe que Kagome estava olhando para o celular no chão e enfim compreende.

-Você escutou a minha conversa com a Kikyo – disse desapontado consigo próprio

- Disse que não me arrependeria da noite que passamos juntos e não o farei – disse elevando a cabeça.

-Kagome, não entenda dessa forma

-Sou mais uma conquista ou um escape para suas noites vazias?

Inuyasha segura a garota pelos braços e a aproxima do seu corpo, Kagome vira o rosto.

-Kagome quero me olhe nos olhos – a garota finge não escutar – vamos, me olhe – disse com a voz tremula de nervoso – Você não é uma conquista, me entendeu!

-Inuyasha... – a jovem estava assustada com a atitude do moço.

-Você não é – repetiu o jovem abraçando Kagome – nunca foi.

Kagome acabou deixando se levar pelas palavras de Inuyasha e erguendo os braços a abraçou também; ao sentir as mãos da jovem enlaçando seu corpo, Inuyasha a abraçou ainda mais forte, e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo.

-Não me ame – pediu a jovem.


	8. CAP 7 NÃO QUERO ACREDITAR

CAP 7 - NÃO QUERO ACREDITAR QUE SEJA VERDADE

Inuyasha foi para a empresa logo depois de deixar Kagome na floricultura. Estava muito feliz, mais do que costumava a estar nos últimos tempos. Hoje a tarde se encontraria com Kagome no hospício, pediu que Kagura fosse até a sua sala.

-Senhor Inuyasha, deseja alguma coisa

-Sim quero que ligue para a SHIKON FLOWERS, e me faça duas encomendas de buquê: um de margaridas brancas e outro de rosas vermelhas e os envie para o Hospício Municipal. O buquê de margaridas brancas envie no nome de Lyu, e como remetente coloque marido e filho; e o de rosas vermelhas envie para Kagome, quanto ao remetente deixe em branco, ela saberá quem foi.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Ah, sim peça que entreguem hoje por volta das 18:00h.

-Certo. Com licença, senhor Inuyasha – disse saindo.

-Ela vai ter uma grande surpresa

Alguém bate na porta da sala de Inuyasha, e o rapaz ordene que entre.

-Senhor Inuyasha, me perdoe. Esqueci de lhe comunicar que sua namorada volta amanhã da Europa. Com licença – disse a secretária saindo novamente

-Enfim decidiu voltar Kikyo – disse com desanimo.

A tarde conforme sua rotina diária dos últimos 2 meses, Inuyasha foi até o hospício, mal espera por vê-la novamente, já estava com saudades de sua companhia. Já havia tomado uma decisão, assim que Kikyo voltasse terminaria com ela definitivamente, nunca estivera tão certo de seus sentimentos; sabia que Kagome era a única que podia faze-lo feliz, e seriam felizes, lutaria até o fim pelo amor que sentiam.

Ao colocar os pés na recepção viu a enfermeira Kaede, que pediu que ele a seguisse. Andaram por um corredor escuro até chegarem a uma sala de consulta, Kaede entrou e Inuyasha a seguiu. A velha enfermeira se virou para o jovem e começou a falar.

-Inuyasha, o quanto gosta da Kagome? – perguntou diretamente

Inuyasha chocado com a pergunta, respondeu de pronto.

-Mais do que jamais amei alguém na minha vida – e colocando a mão no bolso retirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul, e abriu a caixinha revelando o seu interior – Está vendo este anel, vou pedi-la em noivado nesta noite.

-Era o que eu temia – disse espantada – Inuyasha afaste-se dela, não a machuque desse jeito, ela não pode ficar com você.

-Sei que pensam que não sou a pessoa certa para ela, mas eu a amo e quero faze-la feliz. Eu nunca mais saí com ninguém depois que a conheci, eu não posso me imaginar longe dela, por que me pede para me afastar dela?

-Não é por você, é por ela – disse Kaede em prantos

-Eu faço o que for por ela, mas me diga o motivo – disse irritado

-Ela está doente – disse elevando a mão a boca.

-O que.. o que ela tem? – Inuyasha temia a resposta.

-Não posso dizer, ela nunca me perdoaria.

-Me diga de uma vez – disse dando um soco na mesa

-Inuyasha, a Kagome é portadora de leucodistrofia.

Inuyasha não podia acreditar no que ouvira, a imagem de Meyu lhe veio a mente enquanto as palavras de Kaede ficam ecoando em seus ouvidos.

-Meyu, assim como ela. Isso não é verdade – gritou

-Inuyasha, Kagome nunca visitou Meyu porque teme ver seu futuro.

Inuyasha respirava rápido, saiu batendo a porta atrás de Kaede. A velha enfermeira saiu em seguida e se dirigiu a recepção, Hatuki havia faltado naquele dia. Kaede sentou-se na frente do computador e ficou lá por um bom tempo.

Inuyasha foi até o quarto 13, a porta estava aberta e Meyu como de costume estava sentada na cama olhando para o nada; o jovem se recostou no batente da porta sentando-se no chão, e ficou ali olhando para Meyu que estava iluminada pelos fracos raios de sol de outono que atravessam a janela.

Algumas horas depois, Kaede ainda estava sentada na recepção, foi quando chegou um motoqueiro trazendo dois arranjos de flores: um de margaridas e outro de rosas vermelhas. Ao ver o destinatário das buquês logo imaginou quem as tinha enviando, chamou um dos enfermeiros e pediu a este que levasse o arranjo de margaridas para a senhora Lyu. Assim que o enfermeiro saiu carregando o arranjo, Kagome chegou na recepção e ficou surpresa ao ver o enfermeiro carregando o arranjo que ela tinha feito naquela manhã.

-Vovó Kaede o que este arranjo está fazendo aqui? – perguntou intrigada

Kaede olhava para a rua com um olhar de tristeza e pesar, apontou para o buquê de rosas vermelhas que estava a seu lado, mas que Kagome parecia não ter notado.

-Ei esse buquê fui eu quem fiz, eu não entendo.

-Esse buquê é para você – disse a velha enfermeira sem desviar o olhar da rua

-Ah, eu não acredito que ele fez isso – disse abrindo um largo sorriso e acaricindo as rosas

-Ele te ama de verdade – disse Kaede olhando agora para Kagome

Nesse momento Kagome viu lágrimas escorrerem do rosto da velha enfermeira.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada

-Eu sinto muito Kagome, eu não queria contar.

-Não me diga que...- Kagome elevou a mão a boca e caminhou até a porta e voltou até o balcão

-Ele já sabe, minha querida; eu sou uma velha tola e linguaruda, não devia ter me metido.

-Não precisa se culpar, sei que o fez porque gosta de mim. Fique tranqüila, eu vou conversar com ele; é melhor mesmo que ele saiba de uma vez por todas – disse pegando na mão da velha enfermeira – agora é melhor ir tomar um copo de água, seus pacientes precisam de você.

Kaede se levantou e se dirigiu para o interior do velho casarão, Kagome olhou no relógio já eram quase 18:00h, Inuyasha não tardaria a chegar, ficou acariciando o buquê de rosas, esperando que ele chegasse. E não demorou muito o rapaz apareceu.

-Inuyasha já sei que Kaede lhe contou que... – começou a jovem

-Por que não me contou? – perguntou Inuyasha secamente

-Para que tivesse pena de mim?

-Agora eu entendo porque nunca visitou Meyu; e ficou tão brava quando falei sobre ela...Que droga Kagome, por que não me contou?

-Para que assim ficasse protegido da dor que está sentindo? – disse tristemente, lágrimas escorriam incessantemente de seus olhos - Me desculpe Inuyasha, mas eu não sabia que ia se apaixonar por mim – disse entre lágrimas de desespero

Inuyasha a abraçou, abafando seu choro em seus braços.

-Eu vou cuidar de você, iremos a uma especialista. O melhor que existir no mundo.

A garota se afastou de seus braços.

-Inuyasha, leucodistrofia não tem cura – disse entre soluços

-Deve existir, além disso você está perfeita, isso significa que ainda não se manifestou, se procurarmos a ajuda certa de um especialista poderemos reverter essa doença – disse esperançoso

-Inuyasha, não adianta se enganar. Olhe esse fardo é meu, e não preciso dividi-lo com ninguém. Por isso quero que se afaste de mim! – disse decidida

Inuyasha a beijou com desejo de nunca se afastar dela.

-Eu estou com você até o fim.

-Inuyasha não sabe o que diz, não conhece os efeitos dessa doença; eu ficarei bem, quando meu estado piorar eu ficarei aqui, onde serei bem cuidada. E quanto a você tem a sua vida pela frente, encontrará a pessoa certa para se casar e ter uma família.

-Eu já encontrei essa pessoa – disse retirando a caixinha de veludo do bolso da calça, abriu a caixinha e mostrou para Kagome – quero ficar com você para sempre, mesmo que o sempre seja curto.

Inuyasha elevou a mão da moça,e colocou o anel no seu dedo; e depois a beijou ternamente.

-Inuyasha pode ficar comigo, mas sinta-se livre para partir a hora que quiser; não precisa suportar isso ao meu lado.

O rapaz fez menção de falar algo, mas Kagome elevou seus dedos até seus lábios calando-o.

-Basta apenas me prometer que partirá quando quiser.

-Eu prometo – disse beijando-lhe a mão.

Autora: Inuyasha descobre que Kagome está doente, mas mesmo assim decide ficar ao lado dela; será que há uma maneira de cura-la ou ajuda-la de certa forma?


	9. CAP 8 EM BUSCA DE AJUDA

**CAP 8 – EM BUSCA DE AJUDA**

Inuyasha pediu que Kagome fosse morar com ele, no entanto a garota decidiu permanecer no seu pequeno quarto na floricultura, pelo menos até tudo estivesse resolvido entre Inuyasha e Kikyo.

Segundo Kagura, Kikyo chegaria no dia seguinte; como ele não pretendia ir busca-la no aeroporto, sabia que no mínimo ela apareceria na sua casa. Se Inuyasha pudesse prever os números da loteria, assim como conseguia prever os passos de sua namorada, futura ex-namorada. Logo cedo Kikyo apareceu no apartamento de Inuyasha, e foi logo se dirigindo para o quarto, Inuyasha estava quase pronto para sair quando viu a figura da moça parada na sua porta.

-Olá meu amor. Com saudades?

-Nem tanto – respondeu friamente

-Está certo, quem é ela? – perguntou Kikyo cruzando os braços.

-Do que está falando?

- Meu amor, o conheço melhor do que ninguém; sei que alguma vadia fez a sua cabeça enquanto eu estava fora.

-Não se refira a ela dessa maneira – disse Inuyasha apontando o dedo para Kikyo.

-Eu estava certa, tem outra na jogada – disse colocando as mãos na cintura e encarando o rapaz

-Kikyo, quero terminar o nosso relacionamento; cortar relações com você definitivamente – disse friamente

-Oras Inuyasha não acredito que queira desmanchar comigo por causa de outra de suas amantes – disse debochadamente – quanto tempo dessa vez um mês ou no máximo dois; vamos pular essa parte – sugeriu Kikyo.

-A Kagome não é mais um romance passageiro.

-Então a vadia se chama Kagome.

-Já disse para não chama-la de vadia; ela tem muito mais caráter do que você, que leva seu amante para a Europa.

-Do que está falando? – disse Kikyo surpresa

Inuyasha sempre soube das traições de Kikyo, mas não se importava pelo fato dela ter um amante, pois no fundo achava que se não ligasse para isso, seria perdoado por suas próprias traições.

-Eu a pedi em casamento

-O que?!

Kikyo parecia não acreditar no que escutava, namorava com Inuyasha a anos e nem sequer tinha um anel de noivado, mas uma impertinente que ele conheceu por aí, foi pedida em casamento.

- Ela deve ser muito boa mesmo – disse debochadamente

-Kikyo, eu a amo.

-Como amava Cindy, Kina, Loise e uma infinidade de outras – irritou-se

Inuyasha não podia negar que sua lista de amantes era vasta, mas com Kagome era diferente em todos os sentidos.

-Olha Inuyasha, eu não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo. Faça o que quiser, mas sei que vai me ligar quando ela te chutar... Ah! E não espere que venha eu venha correndo para seus braços tão facilmente. Nós dois sabemos que você sempre vai terminar nos meus braços, é nosso destino ficar juntos.

As palavras de Kikyo de um modo negativo tocaram no coração de Inuyasha, mesmo depois de tudo que passaram juntos: brigas, desentendimentos, ciúmes, loucura, paixão; tudo sempre terminava numa noite ao lado da Kikyo. Mas dessa vez seria diferente, ele lutaria com a Kagome até o fim.

Kikyo entrou no elevador bufando, precisa descobrir sobre essa garota que lhe estava tirando sua fonte de ouro, não perderia para uma qualquer. Decidiu pedir ajuda.

-Olá minha flor. Já está com saudades

-Corta essa Narak, preciso que descubra algo sobre uma pessoa.

-Outra amante de Inuyasha

-E uma das perigosas, ele a pediu em casamento.

-E você sem um anel de noivado – deu uma risada sarcástica

-Por isso preciso saber de quem se trata

-O que eu não faço por você minha flor.

-Por nós, sei que também está de olho na fortuna do meu namorado.

-Ex-namorado, minha flor; deve se acostumar

-Oras já chega; espero uma resposta sua o mais breve possível. Aliás o nome da vadia é Kagome – desligou.

Narak sempre descobria a bola da vez de Inuyasha; qualquer amante com quem seu namorado saísse Kikyo saberia, e todas ela destruiu, não permitiu que nenhuma delas ficasse em seu caminho.

Inuyasha foi para a empresa e depois para o hospício. Ao chegar lá encontrou com Kagome no jardim, a jovem conversava com a senhora Lyu, e Inuyasha se aproximou de ambas; a velha senhora foi a primeira a perceber a aproximação do rapaz, o qual ela tratava carinhosamente por filho.

-Meu filho veio me ver – disse alegre

-Inuyasha – disse Kagome abrindo um sorriso.

O rapaz as cumprimentou balançando a cabeça. Kagome olhou para senhora Lyu e em seguida para Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, sabia que a senhora Lyu recebeu um lindo buquê de margaridas brancas, e essas são as flores preferidas dela.

-Meu filho me mandou essas flores, e pediu que colocasse o nome do pai dele também – disse a velha senhora

-Fico feliz em saber que a senhora gostou, agora se me permite preciso falar com a Kagome – disse pegando na mão da jovem.

-Vocês formam um belo casal, a Kagome é uma mulher muito boa, fez a escolha certa, meu filho.

-Eu sei – respondeu Inuyasha

Inuyasha puxou Kagome até um canto mais reservado do jardim, queria lhe contar algo.

-Inuyasha por que tanta urgência em falar comigo?

-Eu conversei com um especialista em leucodistrofia, ele vai nos atender amanhã.

-Inuyasha não quero ir – disse seria

-Kagome, iremos juntos, apenas vamos conversar.

Kagome não sabia como dizer a Inuyasha que não queria ir a nenhum especialista, mas viu os olhos esperançosos do rapaz e acabou não resistindo e aceitou ir ver esse tal especialista. Kagome não queria que Inuyasha fosse nessas consultas, pois sabia que nenhum médico lhe daria a resposta que ansiava ouvir, e teria que mais uma vez escutar os sintomas da doença, no entanto iria a essa consulta com Inuyasha.

No dia seguinte, Kagome pediu dispensa para ir a consulta médica, e Inuyasha a acompanhou. O consultório médico estava localizado num prédio de espelhos azuis que brilhavam com os raios do sol que brincava de esconde-esconde entre as nuvens acinzentadas, pressagio de chuva iminente. O neurologista que os atendeu era um senhor baixinho com idade aproximada de 60 anos, usava um terno azul xadrez e um óculos redondo que cobria boa parte de seu rosto bolachudo e vermelho, haviam poucos fios de cabelos brancos no alto de sua cabeça.

-Bom dia – disse educadamente – o senhor deve ser o Inuyasha e essa sua esposa suponho.

-Futura esposa – corrigiu Inuyasha

-Então a senhorita trouxe os exames anteriores

-Sim – respondeu Kagome que estava um pouco tensa

Kagome lhe entregou uma pasta azul que continha todos os exaustivos exames que ela já havia realizado desde a descoberta da doença há 1 ano atrás.

-Deixe-me vê-los, enquanto isso podem se sentar.

Inuyasha se sentou ao lado de Kagome, o neurologista espalhou os exames sobre sua pequena mesa do consultório e começou a analisar; isso deixava Kagome cada vez mais apreensiva, Inuyasha segurava a sua mão tentando lhe passar um pouco de tranquiliade o que não vinha conseguindo com êxito, pois assim como a jovem estava ansioso por respostas. Depois de algum tempo, o neurologista arrumou os exames novamente na pasta, e sentou cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

-Imagino que já sabem o diagnóstico

-Sim – disse Kagome de pronto

-Senhorita Kagome, não é algo fácil de ser dito para um paciente, mas é importante que saiba o que vai passar daqui para frente. A senhorita é portadora de uma doença rara chamada de leucodistrofia, seu caso assemelha-se ao tipo de leucodistrofia metacromática. Essa doença destrói a camada de proteção que envolve os neurônios, a chamada bainha de mielina. Normalmente as manifestações da doença iniciam na infância, mas em alguns casos se iniciam somente na fase adulta; a pessoa aparentemente é saudável até que é feito o diagnóstico e começam a aparecer os primeiros sintomas. Dentre os sintomas que podem ser ocasionadas pela perda progressiva da bainha de mielina estão: mudanças bruscas no processo do pensamento, memória ou comportamento; cegueira; convulsões; paralisia parcial; perda da força muscular, entre outros.

-Como isso pode ocorrer como uma pessoa normal? – perguntou Inuyasha

-Não é algo que possa ser explicado – disse o médico

-Eu vou morrer? – perguntou Kagome

-Na forma juvenil a doença costuma a ser fatal, no entanto, na fase adulta a doença pode se prolongar por muitos anos.

-Existe algo que possa ser feito para tratar essa doença?

-Infelizmente não, o que podemos fazer é amenizar os sintomas e realizar um acompanhamento médico.

Kagome se levantou e saiu da sala, não queria que Inuyasha a visse chorar. Depois de um tempo, Inuyasha saiu da sala do médico e encontrou Kagome na recepção, nenhum dos dois disse uma única palavra. Inuyasha levou Kagome para seu apartamento, ao chegar lá Kagome sentou no sofá, o silêncio da garota preocupava o jovem que sentou ao lado dela e puxou-a para seus braços. Kagome sentiu como se houvesse um nó na sua garganta que a sufocava, e então começou a chorar, Inuyasha a abraçou mais forte contra seu peito, deixando a garota colocar para fora o que a sufocava. Depois de chorar muito, Kagome adormeceu nos braços de seu amado, que a deitou em sua cama, sentou-se ao lado dela e acariciou seus cabelos.

-Eu estou aqui com você, não precisa se preocupar com nada.

Inuyasha saiu do quarto deixando-a descansar; ele também estava arrasado, tinha esperanças do médico indicar algum tratamento que pudesse cura-la, mas essa era uma doença maldita que a consumia aos poucos, e ele só podia ficar olhando. Essa sensação de impotência diante da doença o fazia se sentir um fraco, de que lhe serve tanto luxo se não pode salvar a vida de quem ama.

CONTINUA _UM POUCO MAIS SOBRE LEUCODISTROFIA_

"_Existem dois cromossomos sexuais humanos, o X e o Y, e da combinação desses dois é determinado o sexo de um indivíduo. Os homens tem um cromossomo X e um cromossomo Y; enquanto as mulheres tem 2 cromossomos X. Dessa forma, os homens tem apenas uma cópia dos genes do cromossomo X, enquanto as mulheres tem duas cópias desses genes. Se um homem possui um defeito no cromossomo X, ele poderá manifestar a doença uma vez que só tem uma cópia desse gene, o termo para designar esse tipo de doença é doença ligada ao cromossomo X (X-linked disease). Entretanto, mulheres podem ter esse gene defeituoso no cromossomo X, mas por possuírem uma cópia normal no outro cromossomo. Como resultado disso, as mulheres __são menos suscetíveis__ a manifestar esse tipo de doença._

_Praticamente o que isso significa? Isso significa que a maior parte dos homens irão manifestar doenças ligadas ao cromossomo X. A doença pode ser passada para as mulheres, mas estas poderão não manifestar nenhum sintoma da doença (essas mulheres são chamadas 'portadoras'). Se uma 'portadora' tem filhas com um homem não afetado, essas filhas tem 50 de chance de serem 'portadoras' também da doença. __Essas filhas poderão manifestar alguns sintomas, mas não como se tivessem a doença por completo.__ Se uma portadora tiver filhos com um homem não afetado, eles terão 50 de chance de manifestarem a doença._

_As mulheres que são portadoras do gene defeituoso da leucodistrofia podem manifestar os sintomas da doença__, ainda que muitas permaneçam assintomáticas por toda a sua vida. Os sintomas variam dramaticamente, e tendem a se manifestar na vida futura...Ainda que metade das mulheres que são portadoras da leucodistrofia irão eventualmente desenvolver alguns dos sintomas relacionados à doença na sua vida futura." __(texto extraído do UNITED LEUKODYSTROPHY FOUNDATION - __ É verdade que a maioria dos casos de leucodistrofia (ou adrenoleucodistrofia) ocorre em meninos, pelo fato que foi citado no texto acima extraído do UNITED LEUKODYSTROPHY FOUNDATION, no entanto alguns sintomas dessa doença podem se manifestar em meninas. O fato é que não quis entrar em detalhes minuciosos que envolvem genética ao longo da fic, para que não ficasse confuso para o leitor, procurei apenas explicar de forma simplificada a doença. Uma outra remota possibilidade para explicar o fato de Kagome ter leucodistrofia ou sintomas da doença é se pensarmos que o pai de Kagome tinha leucodistrofia (não temos certeza, pois ela é orfã) e a mãe era portadora, isso resulta numa probabilidade significativa dela vir a ter a doença._

Por ser uma história fictícia algumas coisas são incomuns de ocorrer como, por exemplo, o fato da Meyu e a Kagome terem a mesma doença, pode ter sido coincidência, ainda que essa coincidência tenha feito parecer que essa doença é comum de ocorrer, no entanto, são raros os casos de leucodistrofia, nos homens a probabilidade é de 1:25.000.

Reforçando somente a idéia que usei a história como um pano de fundo para desenvolver a história, e não me aprofundei realmente em contar como ocorre a transmissão, sintomas, manifestações da doença, tipos de leucodistrofia, etc.; nesse ponto fui bem superficial. Muitos leitores acabam se interessando pela doença e acabam indo pesquisar sobre ela, por ser uma fic não esperem que aconteça tudo o que é descrito de comum no avanço na doença, procurei ser bem fiel à sintomatologia, no entanto, sei que não fui 100 realista nesse aspecto.

**CURIOSIDADE - KIKYO:**** Kikyo é o nome de uma flor, por isso o Narak a chama de minha flor. Quem quiser conhecer basta procurar no ****google imagens**** usando a palavra-chave: ****Kikyo flower**

__

**Aos leitores: Que bom que estejam gostando da fic! Muitas emoções estão por vir!!!**


	10. CAP 9 UMA VIDA NORMAL

CAPITULO 9- UMA VIDA NORMAL

Já haviam se passado 7 meses desde a consulta médica, depois disso Kagome preferiu não procurar nenhum médico até os sintomas começassem a se manifestar, e Inuyasha havia concordado. Eles agora estavam morando juntos, Kagome continuava trabalhando na loja de flores e Inuyasha na empresa que ia muito bem financeiramente; viviam uma vida plena de felicidade, concordaram em esquecer o problema de Kagome, mas isso era algo que Inuyasha tinha certa dificuldade em fazer, principalmente depois das noites que passavam juntos, ao vê-la a seu lado não podia deixar de lembrar do mau que a consumia a cada dia. Por seu lado Kagome também não esquecia, e nos últimos dois meses havia começado a sentir os efeitos da doença; estava tendo dificuldade em lembrar de algumas coisas, acordava sempre com câimbras e a visão as vezes ficava embaçada, sem mencionar as dores de cabeça; no entanto decidiu não dizer nada a Inuyasha até que os sintomas fossem mais pronunciados.

Kikyo já sabia sobre Kagome, inclusive até mesmo já haviam se conhecido numa festa, onde Kikyo desfilava a boas vistas com Narak.

No dia da festa antes de ser apresentada oficialmente a Kagome, Kikyo esperou uma oportunidade para conversar as sós com Inuyasha, e o momento chegou quando Kagome se retirou para ir ao banheiro, pois novamente havia sentido um mal-estar e quis se afastar um pouco de Inuyasha para que este não percebesse; mal que Kagome havia se retirado, Kikyo se aproximou do rapaz que segurava uma taça de champanhe na mão.

-Olá Inuyasha, nunca mais me ligou! – disse provocativa

-E por que o faria? – disse friamente - Aliás, vejo que já arrumou um alguém para financiar seus luxos – disse olhando para Narak que estava no centro de uma roda de homens.

-Se você refere ao Narak saiba que nós não temos nenhum compromisso – disse enrugando a cara, mas logo em seguida abriu um sorriso malicioso – Não me diga que está com ciúmes, meu amor.

-Nunca tive ciúmes do seu amante, por que teria agora?

-O que está dizendo? – disse Kikyo indignada, não sabia que Inuyasha conhecia Narak, mais especificamente que sabia que Narak era seu amante.

-Não se faça de santa Kikyo, que esse papel não lhe cai bem; além disso, não é a única que tem uma boa rede de informantes.

- Oras saiba que não somos mais amantes – provocou novamente

-Bom para você; assim poderá um dia vestir um lindo vestido branco.

-Você tem razão, Inuyasha. Ele teve muito mais coragem em assumir algo comigo do que você.

Na verdade o relacionamento de Kikyo com Narak era apenas para provocar ciúmes no Inuyasha, o que não teve um resultado positivo, pois no momento Inuyasha só tinha olhos para uma garota, aquela que estava o deixando a cada dia.

Kagome viu Kikyo e Inuyasha conversando, e por um momento exitou em se aproximar, mas Inuyasha ao perceber a presença da jovem, foi até ela e pegando na sua mão arrastou-a até junto de Kikyo.

-Kikyo, talvez não conheça a minha NOIVA, a Kagome

Kikyo ignorou Kagome, que também a olhou atravessado.

-Então Inuyasha essa é sua EX-namorada – alfinetou Kagome

-E você é a vadia pela qual ele me trocou – disse com desdenho

-Oras sua... – disse Kagome cerrando os punhos, ia quebrar a cara daquela desgraçada.

Kagome já estava prestes a partir para cima de Kikyo quando Inuyasha a deteve.

-Vamos Kagome. Não vale a pena.

Inuyasha arrastou Kagome para o outro canto do salão. Kikyo virou as costas e foi em direção a Narak. A discussão com Kikyo só fez o mal-estar de Kagome piorar, que terminou a noite com uma baita enxaqueca.

Depois dessa noite Kikyo tentou outras investidas contra o casal, mas o passado perfeito de Kagome não deixava brechas para Kikyo atacar; esta por fim acabou por desistir de separa-los, considerando essa uma missão impossível de ser realizada, o que lhe restou foi à esperança de que Inuyasha se cansasse de Kagome e voltasse para ela, o que também não aconteceu.

A verdade é que Inuyasha e Kagome estavam levando uma vida feliz, e juntos formavam um belo casal.

-Inuyasha, acorda – sussura Kagome no ouvido do rapaz enquanto o sacudia.

Inuyasha ainda estava na cama dormindo, e não estava fazendo questão nenhuma de acordar; mesmo as insistências de Kagome em sacudi-lo não estavam funcionando.

-Inuyasha acorda logo! – disse elevando o tom de voz

-Kagome, hoje é domingo e ainda está muito cedo para acordar – disse sonolento.

-Eu sei que é domingo, por isso é um dia perfeito para você conhecer um lugar – disse a jovem animada

-Podemos ir conhecer esse lugar outro dia – sugeriu Inuyasha virando-se de costas para a Kagome.

-Não seja tão preguiçoso, quer ficar o dia inteiro na cama? – disse colocando as mãos na cintura

-Se está sugerindo, você pode deitar aqui do meu lado – disse batendo com a mão do lado do colchão em que a Kagome sempre dormia.

-Isso não é uma sugestão, e eu não vou voltar para cama! – disse firmemente – Se não quer sair da cama por bem – se aproximou de Inuyasha e segurou sua camiseta – vai sair por mal – disse por fim puxando o rapaz que cai no chão envolto no edredom.

-Oras Kagome, no que está pensando – diz o rapaz tentando se desvencilhar do edredom.

-Vamos a um parque. Eu vou preparar o café enquanto você se arruma. – diz Kagome saindo do quarto e deixando Inuyasha no chão.

Inuyasha olhou a jovem saindo do quarto; ela estava vestindo um lindo vestido branco de estampas miúdas com tons de azul e roxo com um casaquinho de lã branco, o vestido curtinho lhe caia muito bem; Inuyasha ficou por um tempo admirando-a não somente sua beleza mas seu espírito, era a única que conseguia tira-lo da cama cedo num domingo de outono.

Kagome já estava com a mesa do café-da-manhã pronta quando Inuyasha apareceu na cozinha trajando uma calça social preta e uma camisa de manga longa laranja, ao vê-lo Kagome não pode se conter e começou a gargalhar, Inuyasha ficou constrangido e não entendeu o motivo de tanta graça.

-O que é tão engraçado?

Kagome olhou-o de cima para baixo. Não foi preciso que Kagome dissesse mais nada, havia entendido que o motivo eram suas roupas.

-Pretende ir a um parque trajando essas roupas? Vamos ver se eu acho algo mais apropriado para a ocasião.

Kagome foi até o closet de Inuyasha onde pegou um conjunto de moletom e uma camiseta branca que normalmente ele usava para dormir.

-Agora vai ficar bem melhor – disse entregando as roupas para o rapaz que imediatamente foi trocá-las.

O parque não estava localizado muito longe do apartamento de Inuyasha, por isso não tardou a chegarem ao local. A paisagem não era muito convidativa, como era outono as folhas secas das árvores estavam todas espelhadas no chão, e o parque se via monocromático e sem vida, no entanto havia uma certa magia no ar que fazia com que o ambiente se tornasse agradável. Inuyasha parecia não sentir isso.

-Não sei porque me trouxe aqui.

-Nossa Inuyasha, não me diga que preferia ficar em casa – disse fazendo biquinho

-Na verdade...

-Na verdade você está feliz em estar aqui comigo – cortou Kagome

Tudo bem que estar ao lado de Kagome o fazia feliz, mas se ela estivesse ao lado dele na cama isso o faria ainda mais feliz. Eles caminharam por algum tempo de braços dados admirando a paisagem, claro que Kagome estava admirando mais a paisagem do que Inuyasha estava. O parque estava um pouco vazio, poucas pessoas circulavam pelo parque aquela hora da manhã, ainda mais num domingo frio.

Eles chegaram por fim a um belo lago que ficava no meio do parque e se estendia até próximo a uma reserva natural que ficava do outro lado do lago. Kagome soltou-se do braço de Inuyasha e foi correndo até o lago, se abaixou e pegou umas pedrinhas, e começou a joga-las de modo que as pedrinhas fossem esbarrando sobre a superfície da água, até que estas afundavam quando acabava a força inicial de impulso.

-Parece uma criança! – disse Inuyasha se aproximando

-Estou perdendo o jeito, antes conseguia fazer as minhas pedrinhas atravessarem todo o lago.

-Então vinha sempre neste lugar? – deduziu Inuyasha

-Esse parque fica a duas quadras do orfanato onde cresci. Quando estava triste ou chateada vinha para cá e ficava jogando pedrinhas.

Inuyasha a olhou com ternura.

-Contando assim parece que na minha vida só tem tragédia, saiba que não era só quando eu estava triste que eu vinha aqui – tentou consertar - eu também vinha brincar aqui na primavera. Na primavera o parque fica lindo, cheio de vida. – disse com orgulho.

-Vamos vir aqui na primavera.

Kagome abriu um sorriso.

-Ei Inuyasha por que não tenta? – disse estendendo-lhe uma pedrinha

-Kagome eu não sei jogar isso – disse sem jeito

-Eu te ensino. Feche a mão com a pedrinha, estique o braço para trás e jogue.

A primeira tentativa de Inuyasha foi como ao invés de uma pedrinha, ele tivesse jogado um pedaço de tijolo que afundou nos primeiros centímetros do lago. A verdade é que Inuyasha nunca foi dessas brincadeiras de rua, sua posição social nunca o permitiu brincar com liberdade com crianças de outras classes sociais; sempre teve muitos brinquedos caros e importados, mas nunca pulou corda, brincou de amarelinha ou mesmo jogou futebol de rua, a famosa 'pelada'.

-Eu disse que não sabia

-E quem disse que se aprende na primeira vez? – disse Kagome lhe entregando outra pedrinha.

Eles ficaram até próximo ao meio-dia jogando pedrinhas no lago, por fim Inuyasha já conseguia fazer suas pedrinhas chegarem até o meio do lago, e Kagome havia recuperado sua habilidade de faze-las ultrapassar o lago e caírem próximo a reserva florestal.

-Já cansei de jogar pedrinhas, essas malditas não passam do meio.

-Devia tentar com pedrinhas menores – sugeriu Kagome lançando a última pedrinha.

-Vamos para casa? – perguntou Inuyasha

-Sim.

Inuyasha ficou uns instantes olhando para Kagome.

-Ei o que foi, não quer ir para casa?

- Kagome, você é incrível – disse se aproximando da jovem e lhe dando um beijo hollywoodiano.

CONTINUA...

Autora: Quero agradecer pelas reviews que recebi elogiando a fic. E preparem-se para chorar, pois guardo ainda muitas surpresas para a fic.


	11. CAP 10 A VIDA DE QUEM SE AMA

CAP 10 – A VIDA DE QUEM SE AMA 

A punição de Inuyasha havia acabado há 6 meses atrás, mas este ainda ia freqüentemente visitar os pacientes, e Kagome mantinha sua rotina de ir até lá diariamente.

-Kagome, tenho notado que anda um pouco abatida – disse Kaede a jovem que estava sentada a seu lado no jardim do hospício.

-Morando agora com Inuyasha a minha vida tem estado mais agitada; ele sempre tem muitos compromissos e faz questão de me arrastar para cada um deles.

-Tem se cuidado?

-Claro – respondeu abrindo um sorriso – agora preciso ir, Inuyasha não demorar para vir me buscar.

Kagome deu um impulso e se levantou do banco, foi quando sentiu uma tontura e perdeu os sentidos, caindo no chão. Quando despertou já era começo de noite, estava deitada numa cama e quando fez menção de levantar-se sentiu-se tonta novamente.

-Não deve se esforçar desse jeito – disse Kaede que permanecia a seu lado.

-Vovó Kaede, onde está o Inuyasha? – perguntou percorrendo os olhos pelo quarto

-Ele ainda não veio, deve ter se atrasado.

Kagome começou a se levantar novamente, mas dessa vez com calma.

-Quando ele chegar, por favor, não diga o que aconteceu – suplicou a jovem – não quero preocupa-lo

-Kagome, essa não é a primeira vez, não é verdade? – questinou Kaede

-Não.

-Há quanto tempo?

-Há dois meses os sintomas começaram a ficar mais fortes.

-E não contou nada a ele.

-De que adiantaria, preocupa-lo com bobagens. Se não há cura para esse mal – se apoiou no batente da porta – não vou faze-lo sofrer comigo a cada dia.

-E o que pretende fazer quando não puder mais esconder?

-Eu já tomei uma decisão há muito tempo, e quando chegar o momento certo será isso que farei.- disse com convicção.

Um dos enfermeiros entrou no quarto.

-Kagome, Inuyasha a espera

-Por favor, diga a ele que já vou – assim que o enfermeiro saiu, Kagome virou-se novamente para Kaede – eu lhe peço que não diga uma palavra.

-Está bem – concordou.

Com um pouco de dificuldade Kagome caminhou até a recepção onde Inuyasha a esperava com um olhar de preocupação e tristeza, Kagome imaginou que alguém houvesse contado a ele sobre seu desmaio, mas resolveu esperar que ele dissesse primeiro. Ao se aproximar do rapaz lhe deu um selinho.

-Me desculpe Kagome pelo atraso, tive que revisar alguns documentos antes de sair da empresa, e...- Inuyasha silenciou-se por um momento, abaixando os olhos para não encara-la - Kikyo sofreu um acidente

-Ah! – disse sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

Kagome se sentiu aliviada por Inuyasha não ter descoberto seu desmaio, mas por outro sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes pela preocupação que Inuyasha estava demonstrando com a ex-namorada que havia sofrido um acidente. Não que Kagome odiasse Kikyo, mas digamos que algumas atitudes que Kikyo tomara para separa-los fizeram Kagome não gostar tanto da ex de seu noivo.

-E como foi? – perguntou fingindo interesse

-Faz dois dias, mas somente me ligaram hoje à tarde para avisar. Parece que ela estava com Narak que dirigia em alta velocidade e estava alcoolizado, ele perdeu o controle do carro e acabaram caindo num barranco, Narak morreu na hora, mas Kikyo foi hospitalizada – resumiu Inuyasha.

-Nesse caso deve ir visita-la.

-Vim te buscar para que me acompanhasse até o hospital.

-Sabe Inuyasha eu estou um pouco cansada, trabalhei muito hoje na floricultura, eu prefiro ir para casa, mas pode ir vê-la.

Kagome estava explodindo de ciúmes por dentro.

-Eu vou leva-la para casa.

-Não precisa se incomodar, eu pego um táxi.

-Kagome

-Já disse que está tudo bem, pode ir. Eu vou te esperar no seu apartamento.

Diante da insistência da garota, Inuyasha foi sozinho visitar Kikyo. Assim que Inuyasha saiu Kagome se encostou no balcão e apoiando as costas neste, escorregou até o chão.

-Tudo está sempre bem Inuyasha - colocou as mãos na cabeça

Inuyasha chegou no hospital e perguntou por Kikyo no balcão de informações, a enfermeira logo lhe indicou o quarto no qual Kikyo estava internada. Inuyasha entrou no quarto e viu Kikyo ali cercada de aparelhos.

-Oi

-Inuyasha, que surpresa. Não esperava que viesse me ver.

-Soube somente hoje o que havia acontecido.

-Parece que a minha imprudência me trouxe até aqui

-Sinto muito por Narak

-Oras Inuyasha, sabia que ele era meu amante, e me diz que sente pela morte dele.

Inuyasha mantinha um olhar triste e preocupado.

-Sei que também não agi certo com você – disse Inuyasha tentando explicar-se.

-Acho que nós dois nos machucamos demais. Eu com meu jeito e você com suas amantes.

Ambos se entreolharam, e o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Kikyo percebeu que o tempo todo Inuyasha permanecia cabisbaixo e com um olhar triste, era como se seu corpo estivesse ali diante dela, mas sua mente estava longe dali; e Kikyo arriscou um palpite de onde estaria seu pensamento.

-E a sua mulher? – perguntou Kikyo com pouco interesse, apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas.

-A Kagome foi para casa.

-Entendo. Eu também faria a mesma coisa no lugar dela.

-Eu a estou perdendo para um mal do qual não posso salva-la

Inuyasha tinha os olhos marejados, precisava desabafar ainda que fosse com Kikyo.

-O que disse? Por acaso sua mulher está morrendo? – perguntou incrédula e um pouco chocada.

Kagome chegou no apartamento vazio e foi logo tomar um banho; depois deitou-se na cama deu uma rápida olhada no relógio, já eram 10 horas, fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Acordou de repente com alguém a abraçando forte, viu Inuyasha agarrado a seu corpo.

-Inuyasha

-Kagome não me deixe. – pedia desesperado, nunca o tinha visto assim.

-Inuyasha, o que está dizendo? Pare com essas bobagens, eu estou bem e estou aqui.

-Já começou não é verdade – disse olhando nos olhos da garota.

-Do que está falando? – Kagome se levantou ficando frente a frente com Inuyasha

-Por que está escondendo isso de mim? – Inuyasha levanta-se também.

-Inuyasha, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas é melhor você descansar; amanhã conversaremos.

-Não pretendia me contar que desmaiou hoje lá no hospício. – disse bravo passando a mão na cabeça.

-Como sabe? – surpreendeu-se.

Kagome ficou surpresa com o fato dele saber do ocorrido; mas agora ela entendia o porquê daquele olhar de preocupação e tristeza, era por ela e não pela Kikyo.

-Está escondendo isso de mim. Pensa que não noto como está abatida, e que à noite você senta-se na cama apoiando com as mãos a cabeça, e que finge não saber das coisas apenas para não admitir que não se lembra delas!

Kagome tinha o rosto ensopado de lágrimas, as quais ela tentava limpar em vão.

-O que quer que eu faça, eu já não posso controlar isso, eu não posso!

Inuyasha a abraçou e a beijou tirando-lhe todo o ar de seus pulmões, não queria perde-la, a amava demais para deixa-la partir, para afastá-la de seus pensamentos e da sua vida. No entanto Inuyasha sabia que estava começando; e desde começo ele sabia que teria que ser forte para apóia-la, mas quem o apoiaria?

Kagome tentava esconder os efeitos colaterais da doença de Inuyasha, mas este já os havia notado há muito tempo ainda que preferisse se calar quanto a isso.

**Obrigado aos leitores que vem acompanhando a fic, e aqueles que deixaram reviews.**


	12. CAP 11 CAMINHOS INCERTOS

CAP 11 – CAMINHOS INCERTOS

No dia seguinte, Kagome saiu mais cedo da floricultura como não tinha muitos arranjos para fazer terminou rápido o serviço, e resolveu ir até o Hospício Municipal. Ao chegar no lugar encontrou Hatuki na recepção digitando no computador, ao ver a moça parou de digitar e levantou a cabeça.

-Kagome, que bom que chegou. A senhora Kaede quer vê-la; ela está no jardim.

-Eu irei falar com ela. Obrigado pelo aviso Hatuki.

Kagome se dirigiu ao jardim a fim de encontrar Kaede, que na certa estava preocupada com o desmaio que a garota teve no dia anterior; iria vê-la e dizer que estava tudo bem, que não precisava se preocupar. Ao ver Kagome chegando, Kaede coloca um velho senhor, que ela estava amparando, sentado no banco do jardim e se aproxima da jovem.

-Minha querida – começou Kaede que logo foi interrompida por Kagome

Kagome abriu um sorriso e começou a falar animadoramente

-Vovó Kaede, não precisa se preocupar. A tontura já passou e hoje estou me sentindo bem melhor..

-Kagome, me escute – disse pegando no braço na jovem – Meyu morreu hoje de manhã.

O sorriso de Kagome desapareceu, e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, ela não sabia o que dizer.

-Finalmente Meyu se libertou desta prisão, agora ela é livre. Um dia também serei como ela... Não posso lutar contra meu destino...- a jovem enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto - Mas não vou lamentar meu destino, eu quero viver cada dia que me resta.

Kaede a olhava com admiração, não sabia de onde Kagome tirava tanta força para viver; mas a jovem sabia que essa força vinha da pessoa que ela tanto amava; era por ele que ela lutava a cada dia para superar a doença, mesmo que fosse seus esforços fossem inúteis, ela não deixaria se abater tão fácil, seria uma guerreira e faria do amor de Inuyasha por ela suas armas de batalha.

-Vovó Kaede, bom eu passei aqui apenas para vê-la. Eu vou até a empresa de Inuyasha, lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Surpresa vai ter ela quando chegar lá

Inuyasha estava revisando uns papéis quando o telefone tocou, era sua secretária anunciando uma visitante, ao ouvir quem era Inuyasha ficou perplexo, não esperava que ela viesse vê-lo, no entanto autorizou a entrada da moça. Ao vê-la na porta não podia acreditar na aparência da jovem.

-Kikyo, não esperava a sua visita – disse levantando-se de sua mesa, surpreso com a aparência da jovem.

Kikyo não lembrava nem de longe aquela mulher que era a namorada de Inuyasha, ela tinha os cabelos negros soltos, e vestia uma blusa branca com um casaquinho verde por cima e uma saia da mesma cor do casaquinho, não usava adereços e estava com uma maquiagem leve nos olhos e um brilho nos lábios; a antiga Kikyo gostava de usar roupas extravagantes e não dispensava uma boa maquiagem, um batom vermelho e adereços chamativos.

-Eu recebi alta do hospital, e resolvi passar aqui para visita-lo.

-Vejo que está melhor.

-Inuyasha, desde que você saiu ontem do hospital não parei de pensar no que me contou sobre a sua mulher.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, não entendia aonde Kikyo queria chegar com toda essa história.

-A verdade é que eu pensei na minha própria vida e no que fiz com ela. Todos esses anos eu fiquei ao seu lado porque queria uma vida de conforto e luxo, achei que assim era feliz, e em nome disso eu suportei todas as suas traições, sua indiferença, seu desprezo; tudo em nome do seu dinheiro...

Inuyasha estava chocado com as revelações da jovem, claro que sabia que Kikyo era uma mulher fútil e interesseira, mas escutar a própria admitir tal fato, não era algo que esperasse ouvir algum dia. Kikyo continuou.

-Sei que por meu lado eu também não era a namorada ideal, e também saia com outros homens, não para lhe fazer ciúmes, apenas para que eu não fosse a única a ser traída; mas ontem a noite quando veio me ver e me contou sobre a doença de Kagome comecei a pensar para que eu vivia. Na noite do acidente, eu poderia ter morrido junto com Narak e o que tudo estaria acabado, todo o luxo e dinheiro de que me adiantariam nessa hora? Então percebi que tenho vivido pelas coisas erradas.

-Kikyo fico feliz que tenha percebido isso sozinha.

-Vou viajar amanhã para Londres, preciso recomeçar a minha vida; mas antes preciso abandonar a antiga Kikyo e construir uma nova, para isso vou me afastar de tudo o que pertencia a antiga Kikyo, e isso inclui você Inuyasha. Desejo que seja feliz ao lado de Kagome, eu não irei incomodá-los mais.

Kikyo saiu da sala de Inuyasha e se dirigiu ao elevador, quando a porta do elevador se abriu viu Kagome dentro dele. Kagome ficou espantada ao ver Kikyo ali, mas não precisou ter poderes especiais para adivinhar o que ela veio fazer na empresa.

-Boa tarde, Kagome.

-Olá Kikyo, que surpresa encontra-la aqui.

Kagome não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes da Kikyo, e saber que ela tinha ido visitar Inuyasha fazia seu ciúmes aumentar ainda mais.

-Vim ver Inuyasha

-Eu imaginei – disse com desdenho

-Kagome você é uma pessoa muito especial para Inuyasha, e você pode faze-lo mais feliz do que eu jamais pude; por isso desejo que sejam felizes.

Ouvir aquilo de Kikyo deixou Kagome boquiaberta e sem palavras, apenas pode lhe dizer:

-Obrigado.

Kikyo entrou no elevador e foi embora. Kagome continuou seu caminho até a sala de Inuyasha, enquanto caminhava pensou no que Kikyo havia dito, e só encontrou um motivo pelo qual Kikyo disse aquilo.

-"Estava bêbada com certeza" – pensou

Inuyasha olhava a cidade pela janela de seu escritório, a noite estava chegando e as luzes da cidade começavam a acender, escutou a porta bater, mas não se virou para ver quem era, imaginou que era Kagura; foi quando sentiu braços envolvendo sua cintura, virou-se assustado e viu Kagome, que desfez o abraço.

-O que foi? Pensou que era a Kikyo

-Kagome, então já sabe que Kikyo esteve aqui.

-Encontrei com ela na saída.

-Não me diga que brigaram?

-Não conseguimos a sua secretária logo chegou para nos separar- disse em tom de gozação.

-Kagome – disse repreensivo

-É apenas brincadeira – disse colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do rapaz – eu apenas estranhei que ela disse que desejava que nós fossemos felizes – Kagome apoiou o queixo com a mão, fazendo uma cara de interrogação – Ela bebeu alguma coisa aqui?

-Kagome – em tom de brincadeira Inuyasha a repreendeu novamente

-Certo, certo. Eu vim aqui por outro motivo.

-Eu sei porque está aqui, estava com saudades e veio me ver – disse o rapaz abraçando-a.

Kagome se desvencilhou do abraço

-Inuyasha, é sério. Passei no hospício antes de vir para cá, e a vovó Kaede me contou que Meyu havia morrido.

Inuyasha mudou seu semblante, a morte de Meyu o havia pegado de surpresa; lembrou-se de jovem garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis vazios, e novamente o futuro de Kagome veio em sua mente. Puxou-a para junto de si e a abraçou, e assim ficaram abraçados juntos por um longo tempo.

Uma semana após a morte de Meyu, Inuyasha levou Kagome para jantar num belo restaurante, a moça colocou seu mais belo vestido: um vestido longo azul turquesa tomara que caia com bordado com pedras azuis que brilhavam com a incidência da luz, deixou os cabelos soltos, prendendo apenas um dos lados com uma presilha de strass que combinava com seu colar e brinco. Depois da bela refeição, Inuyasha pediu uma garrafa de champanhe e serviu para ele e para Kagome; a jovem não entendia o porque da comemoração, mas imaginava que Inuyasha tinha fechado algum contrato importante com alguma grande empresa e queria comemorar, ou apenas queria que passassem a noite juntos, ou será que era uma comemoração pelo dia em que se conheceram. Kagome estava com uma certa dificuldade em lembrar de datas comemorativas.

-Nossa Inuyasha, para que toda essa comemoração?

-Já vou lhe contar.

Inuyasha colocou a mão no bolso do paletó, de onde retirou uma caixinha de veludo vinho e colocou-a sobre a mesa empurrando-a para Kagome.

-Ah, não! Inuyasha.

-Abra.

Kagome obedeceu e ao abrir viu um lindo anel com uma pedra enorme de diamante, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da jovem.

-Kagome quer se casar comigo?

-Inuyasha prometeu que não se uniria a mim, que ficaria livre para partir a hora que quisesse.

-Kagome – pegou na mão da jovem – o que acha que vou fazer quando o seu estado piorar? Acha que poderia abandona-la num hospital ou num hospício? Mais do que nunca eu sei que não conseguiria me afastar de você, então qual é a diferença se estamos casados ou não. Se vou ficar do seu lado, quero ficar como seu marido. E você quer ficar ao meu lado como minha esposa?

-Quero – respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

Um mês depois Inuyasha e Kagome se casaram numa cerimônia discreta, apenas compareceram alguns amigos do casal; Sesshomaru não compareceu ao casamento, mas enviou um belo presente ao casal. Kikyo também não foi, pois já estava morando em Londres.

Kagome estava linda, usava um vestido branco com um corpete todo bordado em fios de ouro, os cabelos estavam presos num belo coque com algumas madeixas soltas e usava uma linda coroa de mini-rosas brancas; todos elogiavam a noiva que precisou de muita maquiagem para esconder sua pele pálida.

Com a doença de Kagome, e sem que Inuyasha pudesse se afastar da empresa por muito tempo; a lua-de-mel foi no litoral, onde passaram um final de semana numa bela suíte de frente para o mar.

Kagome nunca havia estado na praia antes, e logo que chegou ficou fascinada pela beleza do mar; Inuyasha achou graça da esposa que parecia uma criança correndo nas areias quentes da praia que pareciam não queimar seus pés. Eles brincaram de pega-pega e entraram na água do mar, ficaram na praia até quase o anoitecer e depois voltaram ao hotel. Naquela noite Kagome e Inuyasha durmiram juntos pela primeira vez como marido e mulher, foi uma noite cheia de amor e paixão preenchidas com juras de amor eterno e iluminada por velas espalhadas por toda a suíte.

No meio da madrugada, Kagome se levantou sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. As dores de cabeça de Kagome haviam aumentado no último mês, principalmente durante a noite o que a fazia ter insônia frequentemente, além disso, ela havia voltado a desmaiar mais duas vezes; mas isso ela escondeu de Inuyasha. Sem querer acordar seu marido, ela suavemente retirou o braço dele de cima de seu corpo e escorreu para fora da cama, vestiu seu roupão e foi até a sua mala de onde retirou um vidro azul com algumas cápsulas, era um forte analgésico que sempre tomava quando as dores de cabeça ficavam insuportáveis, pegou um pouco de água no frigobar e tomou uma cápsula. Como tinha que esperar o medicamente fazer efeito resolveu admirar a paisagem da varanda de sua suíte, sentou-se na varanda e recolheu as pernas junto ao corpo, a brisa marítima lhe transmitia uma sensação de paz nunca havia experimentado antes. Inuyasha despertou e percebeu que Kagome não estava na cama, levantando a cabeça percorreu com os olhos o quarto até notar uma sombra na janela; discretamente levantou-se e vestiu a calça e foi até a varanda, Kagome se assustou ao vê-lo parado a seu lado.

-Inuyasha, pensei que estivesse dormindo – disse a jovem recuperando-se do susto.

-Senti a sua falta – disse sentando-se ao lado da jovem

-Você sente a minha falta muito depressa – abriu um sorriso maroto.

-Acho que é costume de estar sempre com você – disse colocando o braço atrás da jovem e puxando-a para junto de si.

-Eu sei como é – completou Kagome olhando para o mar

-O que está fazendo?

-Nada, estava sem sono e resolvi admirar a paisagem noturna. O mar é muito lindo à noite.

Inuyasha retirou o braço de trás de Kagome, e voltou a entrar na suíte, a jovem não entendeu a atitude do esposo, que logo retornou trazendo nas mãos o edredom da cama.

-O que está fazendo?

Inuyasha jogou o edredom nas pernas desnudas de Kagome, e fez sinal com mão para ela se afastar um pouco da grade de proteção da varanda, depois sentou-se atrás dela apoiando suas costas na grade e puxou-a para deitar-se em seu peito; cobriu a jovem com o edredom.

-Está um pouco frio, não acha?

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça, recostando-a ainda mais no peito de Inuyasha, onde se aninhou em seus braços.

-Vamos ver o sol nascer juntos – disse Inuyasha abraçando mais forte sua esposa que não tinha palavras para descrever o momento que estavam vivendo juntos.

-Inuyasha

-O que foi?

-Eu te amo

-Eu também te amo, Kagome.

Kagome se perguntou até quando viveria essa felicidade ao lado dele, mais uma vez renovou sua promessa de que não permitiria que ele a visse numa cama, sem lembranças e sem vida; jamais se transformaria numa planta. Eles ficaram assim juntos até que os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram a superfície do oceano que brilhava com a incidência da luz nas suas águas cristalinas.

**Até aqui nos acompanhamos a bonita história de amor de Inuyasha e Kagome, desde que se conheceram até quando se casaram. **

**Kagome procurava viver uma vida normal ao lado de Inuyasha, e para isso ela ocultava os sintomas da doença que se tornavam cada vez mais pronunciados; mas essa felicidade que era construída em meio a segredos está ameaçada com a chegada dos DIAS DE INVERNO.**

**Resposta Reviews**

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.- eu não sou má não!!! biquinho. Quanto à frase do Inuyasha "Bom para você; assim poderá um dia vestir um lindo vestido branco." Lembra que no começo da fic que mesmo a Kikyo namorando a um tempão com Inuyasha ele nem sequer lhe dera um anel de noivado! O fato é que quando a Kikyo aparece ao lado de Narak, Inuyasha a ironiza dizendo que quem sabe ela um dia casa com seu novo 'namorado' (assim poderá um dia vestir um lindo vestido branco); já que ele nunca demonstrou intenções de casar com Kikyo quando namoravam.**

**Uchiha Danii-chan a Kagome não está morrendo, o estado dela é que está piorando; eu sei que parece a mesma coisa, mas não é! **

**Nanda Meireles espero que não tenha achado ofensivo a parte que eu coloquei explicando sobre a doença, saiba que em nenhum momento essa foi a minha intenção de afrontar o que você escreveu. Eu apenas coloquei aquele texto como um informativo sobre a doença, eu sempre que postava a fic colocava uma breve explicação sobre a leucodistrofia (tudo bem que a explicação que eu colocava não era assim tão detalhada, mas aqui eu resolvi caprichar um pouco mais). Achei interessante você colocar o fato de que ocorre somente em meninos porque era algo que eu não mencionava na explicação sobre a doença e realmente alguém que como você conhecesse do assunto poderia achar estranho eu colocar a Kagome sendo portadora de leucodistrofia sendo ela uma garota.**

**Ayame-Kagome, Miko Nina Chan, Nicki-chan, Sylvana Melo, Nanda Meireles, Sacerdotiza obrigada pelos elogios à história, e saibam que a Kagome fica feliz em saber que vocês não querem que ela morra:D Espero continuar recebendo cada vez mais reviews, elas são o meu feedback dos leitores a respeito da minha fic.**


	13. CAP 12 DIAS DE INVERNO

CAPITULO 12 – DIAS DE INVERNO 

Nos meses seguintes ao casamento de Kagome e Inuyasha, o estado de Kagome havia piorado bastante, e a jovem não pode mais esconder isso de Inuyasha. Tarefas simples do dia a dia começavam a ficar mais difícil de serem executadas por Kagome, pouco a pouco estava perdendo a coordenação motora, motivo que a fez abandonar seu serviço na floricultura, ela chorou muito no seu último dia de trabalho. Sua memória também começava a falhar, no começo não se lembrava de coisas sem muita importância como datas e recados informais, mas depois começaram a desaparecer suas lembranças. Kagome sentia-se cada vez mais se perder para esse mal que a consumia e a matava pouco a pouco; Inuyasha via esposa passar por tudo isso calado, a acompanhava as consultas médicas, mas sem perspectivas positivas para o futuro da doença.

Os dias de inverno chegaram, e Kagome começou a perder a razão.

-Kagome eu estou em casa.

A jovem o olhava com desconfiança, Inuyasha se aproximou dela e a abraçou, mas Kagome o empurrou para longe.

-Fique longe de mim – gritou

-Kagome, o que está acontecendo? – disse se aproximando novamente da jovem

-Não quero que me toque – disse Kagome colocando a mão na cabeça

-Kagome, fique calma. Você precisa descansar.

-Estava com ela, não é verdade

-De quem está falando?

-Kikyo, estava com ela

-Kikyo está em Londres, se lembra.

-Não, ela estava com você. Eu vi vocês juntos.

-Não pode ter visto se estava aqui o tempo todo, além disso, a Kikyo está em Londres; ela mora lá.

-Não! – gritou

Kagome correu até o barzinho onde Inuyasha guardava as garrafas de bebidas, ela pegou uma garrafa de wisky e jogou no chão espalhando líquido pelo chão, depois com o braço empurrou a bandeja de copos que se fragmentaram em mil pedaços em contato com o solo.

-Kagome pare com isso, vai se machucar – pediu Inuyasha se aproximando da jovem que estava descalça.

Kagome sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, tentou se agarrar no balcão, Inuyasha percebendo que a jovem estava cambaleante correu para ampara-la, Kagome acabou perdendo os sentidos e caiu, Inuyasha tentou segura-la com o braço direito, mas o peso do corpo da garota fez com que ambos caíssem em meio aos cacos de vidro, foi quando uma lasca do vidro da garrafa de wisky atravessou o braço de Inuyasha que protegia Kagome com seu próprio corpo, o sangue começou a escorrer pelo chão, manchando o piso e as roupas de Kagome.

Com dificuldade Inuyasha retirou o caco de vidro de seu braço, e levantou-se e pegando a garota no colo, colocou-a no sofá. Kagome havia sofrido apenas alguns arranhões nas pernas e no braço, nada muito sério, pois Inuyasha havia se interposto entre ela e os vidros que estavam no chão. A jovem despertou e olhou para os cacos de vidro manchados de sangue no chão e viu que do braço de Inuyasha escorria muito sangue, ela elevou a mão a boca e começou a chorar em desespero, Inuyasha sentou-se a seu lado e a abraçou.

-Eu sinto muito Inuyasha – repetia entre soluços.

Inuyasha foi até o banheiro se limpar, ele tirou a camisa fez um curativo no seu braço que ainda sangrava. Depois voltou a sala trazendo nas mãos uma loção anti-séptica e alguns curativos.

-Deixe me ver isso Kagome – disse puxando o braço da jovem onde havia um arranhão mais profundo.

Com uma gaze molhada com loção anti-séptica Inuyasha começou a limpar o local da ferida, Kagome enrugou a testa em sinal de dor e Inuyasha riu da garota.

-Oras não seja chorona, agüente firme – disse por fim colocando um curativo em cima do arranhão.

Kagome estava um pouco constrangida com o que havia acontecido, havia causado tudo aquilo por uma paranóia; sentia que estava perdendo o controle de sua mente, e tinha medo do que poderia ser capaz de fazer.

A jovem colocou a mão sobre o braço machucado de Inuyasha e o olhou com ternura, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele a beijou e pegando-a no colo levou-a para o quarto. Inuyasha começou a desabotoar a blusa de Kagome enquanto a beijava e ela deslizava sua mão pelas costas nuas do rapaz, e o desejo que havia entre eles não pode ser contido culminando em uma noite cheia de paixão e desejo.

Na manhã seguinte, Inuyasha acordou primeiro e viu Kagome deitada de costas para ele, o jovem se aproximou e beijou as costas desnudas de Kagome, que mexeu-se ao sentir os lábios quentes do rapaz sobre sua pele. Inuyasha a abraçou e encostou sua cabeça nas costas da jovem que permanecia dormindo. A verdade é que estava assustado com a cena que presenciara na noite passada, Kagome estava transtornada, não era a mesma Kagome que conhecia, pensou que isso estava sendo ocasionado pela evolução da doença, mudanças no comportamentos e psicoses estavam entre os possíveis sintomas; era terrível a dor que sentia de saber que a estava perdendo a cada dia.

Kagome também já havia despertado, mas permanecia imóvel na cama, sentiu Inuyasha a abraçando e por isso ficou ali quietinha, queria se sentir assim para sempre protegida, protegida dela mesmo. A garota sabia que o que havia acontecido à noite era resultado do processo de evolução da doença, e sentia perder-se a cada momento; tinha medo dela própria, mas temia ainda mais machucar a quem tanto amava. Já havia tomado uma decisão há muito tempo, não se entregaria a doença; superaria o próprio destino, no entanto Kagome somente não sabia qual seria o melhor momento para isso, talvez já fosse tempo, pois quando se perdesse de uma vez não poderia mais retornar.

A jovem se virou na cama, o que fez Inuyasha solta-la, eles ficaram frente a frente com o rosto a poucos centímetros.

-Bom dia – disse Inuyasha

-Oi – disse Kagome timidamente

Inuyasha colocou a mão no rosto da garota.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Bem melhor... Inuyasha, eu quero ir morar no hospício.

-O que?! – Inuyasha levantou num impulso sentando-se na cama

-Olha Inuyasha – Kagome sentou-se também – você viu o que aconteceu ontem, não quero que se repita.

-Não vai repetir.

-Sabe que isso não é verdade

-Kagome eu posso cuidar de você

-Você tem suas responsabilidades e sua vida, o que pretende passar o dia inteiro em casa cuidando de mim?

-Se for preciso...

-Não Inuyasha – cortou Kagome – eu nunca quis isso você sabe

Kagome elevou as pernas para junto do corpo abraçando-as.

-Inuyasha não se engane, sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer comigo. É algo que não podemos controlar; agora disse que queria me fazer feliz, pois saiba que eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida – Kagome tinha um nó na garganta, custava até mesmo continuar falando – quero que siga com a sua vida, por mim.

Inuyasha a puxou para junto de si, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Apenas me diga como eu posso fazer isso

-Se quer me fazer feliz de verdade me deixe partir, não me deixe presa a minha mente.

-Você é o meu anjo Kagome, veio até mim me salvar; mas agora eu não posso salva-la.

-Não, Inuyasha – disse a garota olhando nos olhos do rapaz e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos – você é que é o meu anjo, me salvou da minha vida vazia e sem sentido e me fez conhecer o amor; ter encontrado você foi o melhor presente que a vida poderia ter me dado, nunca se esqueça disso.

Inuyasha ficou surpreso com as palavras da jovem, como ele poderia ter sido o anjo dela; nunca fora o modelo de rapaz ideal, aliás, a única coisa certa que tinha feito na vida foi ter escolhido ficar ao lado dela, mesmo nos momentos difíceis.

**Olha gente eu sei que pessoas que tem esse problema não são tratadas num hospício, e que **

**Inuyasha com tanto dinheiro não teria necessidade de deixar Kagome ir para um hospício municipal, mas quero que pensem no lado sentimental, na relação que Kagome tem com aquele lugar que é especial para ela, isso ajuda a entender o fato dela ter tomado essa decisão.**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo é o capítulo mais emocionante da minha fic (na minha opinião).**

**Eu posto a resposta das reviews no próximo capítulo.**


	14. CAP 13 POR NÓS

CAPÍTULO 13 – POR NÓS 

Ainda que contrariado Inuyasha deixou que Kagome fosse morar no hospício, sabia que Kaede cuidaria bem dela. Para Kagome também não foi fácil tomar essa decisão, aquele lugar era frio e a noite ficaria longe dos braços de Inuyasha que a embalavam; mas não ficaria ali por muito tempo, sabia que logo perderia a razão e que sua vida seria apenas um vazio; imaginava-se numa cama olhando para o nada e Inuyasha vindo visita-la e abraçava e dizia que a amava, no entanto ela estaria lá imóvel sem sequer notar a presença do rapaz. Esse tipo de pensamento lhe doía demais, mais do que saber que estava condenada a morte, por isso não deixaria a doença vence-la.

Três dias depois que foi para o hospício Kagome teve outra crise de mudança abrupta no comportamento, e dessa vez precisou de algumas horas para recuperar a razão. Isso a assustou ainda mais. Inuyasha vinha visita-la todos os dias e passava horas conversando com ela, ainda que a jovem começasse a perder parte das lembranças, o rapaz a lembrava de todos os detalhes.

-Inuyasha, isso é o que mais me dói, me esquecer do que vivemos juntos

-Eu posso lembra-la quando quiser, qualquer coisa que tenha esquecido eu vou te lembrar, até mesmo das nossas noites de amor – disse beijando-lhe o pescoço

-Aposto que essa é a parte que você mais gosta de me lembrar.

-Acertou em cheio – disse correndo os lábios até seu peito, e depois beijando-lhe a boca.

Inuyasha e Kagome tiveram seu primeiro momento de amor no hospício, era um lugar um pouco exótico para essas coisas, mas o que importava eram os sentimentos dos dois. Inuyasha vestiu-se novamente e quando terminava de abotoar a camisa, Kagome o abraçou e Inuyasha sentiu um imenso vazio no seu coração; era como se pressentisse que algo estava errado, mas não sabia o que era.

-Inuyasha, me perdoaria por qualquer coisa que eu fizesse por nós?

-Kagome do que está falando?

-Apenas me responda

-Claro, sempre vai estar perdoada não importa o que faça – disse beijando-lhe a testa

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso – Kagome deixou uma lágrima escorregar por seu rosto – "meu amor, sei que talvez não diga isso amanhã, mas hoje eu quero acreditar que seja verdade"

-Agora eu vou para casa, e amanhã eu venho lhe ver novamente. Coloque um casaco grosso, a noite está bem fria.

Kagome não agüentou ouvir aquilo e começou a chorar, e Inuyasha correu para ampara-la.

-O que foi Kagome?

-Nada, é que eu sou mesmo uma boba emotiva, choro por qualquer coisa

-Você tem motivos para chorar, não precisa se fazer de forte.

-Inuyasha eu te amo – disse entre lágrimas

-Eu também te amo muito Kagome

-Em nome desse amor que sente por mim, eu quero que refaça a sua vida. Viva por nós, porque enquanto você viver, eu viverei dentro de você.

-Kagome...

-Não esqueça disso – disse em tom firme olhando nos olhos do rapaz – agora é melhor você ir para casa descansar.

-Não posso deixa-la sozinha nesse estado.

-Não pode ficar vivendo para mim, deve seguir seu caminho.

-Meu caminho está junto com o seu, e é você que não deve se esquecer disso.

-Não podemos partilhar o mesmo caminho – disse segurando a mão do jovem.

-Já o partilhamos – disse Inuyasha elevando a mão de Kagome a seus lábios, e beijando-lhe as costas da mão.

Inuyasha puxou-a contra seu corpo, e antes que a jovem dissesse algo mais a beijou ternamente, depois deu-lhe um beijo na fronte e foi embora. Depois que Inuyasha saiu, Kagome sentou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça na cama e começou a chorar novamente, estava assustada e com medo, mas tinha que ser forte e não deixar-se vencer; neste momento Kaede entrou no quarto e encontrou a moça aos prantos, sentou-se perto dela, a jovem limpou o rosto e segurou firme nas mãos da velha enfermeira.

-Vovó Kaede, sempre olhando por mim. Obrigado por tudo

-Kagome, minha menina, não sabe o quanto sinto em vê-la nesse estado – disse com os olhos marejados.

-Vovó Kaede quero pedir que não chore por mim, porque eu estarei bem. E quero pedir que cuide do Inuyasha, ele vai precisar de alguém que fique perto dele, sei que vai ser difícil para ele no começo, mas o tempo vai cicatrizar as feridas de seu coração; me promete que vai olhar por ele.

-Claro que prometo, minha querida. Fique tranqüila. Mas por que me pede isso?

-Sinto que essa doença começa a tomar conta de mim, e é hora deu enfrenta-la.

Kagome abriu um sorriso terno e continuou.

-Agora vovó Kaede eu gostaria de descansar um pouco

-Certo, é melhor dormir um pouco.

Inuyasha havia chegado em seu apartamento, jogou o paletó sobre o sofá

-Kagome – chamou pela jovem, mas não houve resposta

Andou até o barzinho e pegou uma garrafa de vodca que estava intacta, fez menção de pegar um copo, mas não havia mais nenhum Kagome os havia quebrado todos; abriu a tampa e começou a tomar da própria garrafa, sentou-se no sofá e só levantou-se depois de beber mais da metade da garrafa; arrastou-se até o quarto segurando a garrafa quase vazia, ao chegar próximo a cama deixou a garrafa de vodca cair no chão e jogou-se sobre a cama, onde logo pegou no sono.

A noite estava fria, e a chuva que caia a tornava ainda mais gelada. O vento soprava pelas frestas da janela do quarto de Kagome, a jovem estava sentada na cama onde com certa dificuldade escrevia num papel; quando terminou de escrever dobrou o papel e colocou-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira, foi até sua mala e do meio das roupas tirou um pequeno frasco azul, dirigiu-se novamente para a cama e colocou um pouco de água em um copo que estava ao lado de sua cama, abriu o pequeno frasco e despejou o conteúdo do frasco em suas mãos, de lá caíram várias cápsulas de medicamento, a quantidade era tamanha que não cabendo na mão da jovem caíram no chão espalhando-se por todo o quarto. Kagome suspirou e enfiou várias daquelas cápsulas na boca, usando a água para ajudar a engoli-las; depois de ter tomado várias cápsulas se deitou de lado na cama onde ficou ali encolhida.

-Inuyasha, só peço que me perdoe pelo que fiz por nós.

Na manhã seguinte, Inuyasha despertou com seu celular tocando; levantou-se ainda sonolento e de ressaca e foi atender o aparelhinho que vibrava desesperadamente, nem verificou a origem da chamada, apenas atendeu.

-Alô

-Inuyasha venha até o hospício rápido – era a voz de Hatuki

Inuyasha desligou o aparelho e correu para o carro, só uma coisa lhe vinha a cabeça

-Kagome

Temia que algo houvesse acontecido com a jovem, e pela maneira que seu coração estava apertado sabia que estava certo.

Inuyasha chegou ao hospício em menos tempo do que normalmente costumava a levar para chegar ao local. Hatuki estava em prantos na recepção, ao vê-la naquele estado, o jovem não se deteve para perguntar nada, saindo correndo pelo corredor que dava acesso ao quarto de Kagome; quando avistou o quarto percebeu uma movimentação de enfermeiros a porta do quarto que estavam em volta de Kaede, que não continha seu choro. Inuyasha parou e ficou alguns instantes observando a cena, com receio de se aproximar; ao ver o rapaz parado como se fosse uma estátua Kaede saiu do centro da roda que havia em volta dela e se dirigiu até Inuyasha, que nem esperou a velha enfermeira se aproximar começou a caminhar novamente, quando se cruzaram não foram preciso palavras para dizer o que havia acontecido, Inuyasha fechou os olhos e levantou a cabeça em direção ao céu, quando as palavras de Kaede entraram por seus ouvidos como facas afiadas que romperam sua alma e pararam seu coração.

-Ela está morta! – disse a enfermeira entre lágrimas e soluços

Inuyasha abaixou novamente a cabeça, e abrindo os olhos voltou a caminhar em direção ao quarto de sua esposa, nenhum dos enfermeiros que estavam a porta do quarto o impediu de entrar. Assim que colocou os pés no quarto de Kagome, Inuyasha viu várias cápsulas de medicamentos espelhadas pelo chão, e ao olhar para cama viu o corpo de Kagome estendido nela. Inuyasha caminhou até a cama, e viu a face pálida da garota que outrora estava tão cheia de vida, vida que preenchia a dele de felicidade; ergueu o corpo da jovem e colocou-o contra o seu, começou a chorar em silêncio; não gritou, nem lamentou e nem a amaldiçoou por ter feito aquilo, afinal ele a havia perdoado.

**Foi difícil escrever esse capítulo, a toda hora vinha um nó na garganta e eu tinha que parar de escrever.**

**Esse capítulo marcou a despedida da Kagome, de forma triste e inesperada Kagome deixa a história. **

**Querem chorar mais? Continuem lendo, muitas emoções ainda vem pela frente. **

**QUERO SABER QUEM CHOROU LENDO ESSE CAPÍTULO !!!**

**E obrigada pelas reviews que venho recebendo com elogios a fic. **

RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS 

**Uchiha Danii-chan você tinha achado o outro capítulo triste, imagino só o que você achou desse.**

**Lele Tatah obrigada pela presença**

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter. e aí aconteceu o que você estava pensando? Eu não sou má #biquinho#**

**Jack Chan e Uchiha Danii-chan que bom que estão gostando da história!**

**Dúvidas e perguntas sobre a fic, é só deixar postado que prometo responder.**

**Agora uma super novidade: ANJO DE VIDRO PARTE II**

**Isso mesmo a história não termina por aqui, teremos ainda a segunda parte dessa emocionante história que é uma verdadeira lição de vida.**

**MINHAS OUTRAS FICS DE INUYASHA: **

- UM REFLEXO NO ESPELHO,

- JOGO DE ESPIÕES – essa é a mais recente,

- RAZÃO E LIBERDADE – Mirok e Sango,

- APENAS UM SONHO – threeshot


	15. CAP 14 ANJO QUEBRADO

CAPÍTULO 14 – ANJO QUEBRADO 

Poucas pessoas compareceram ao enterro de Kagome, dentre essas pessoas havia uma inesperada, pelo menos pela parte de Inuyasha; essa pessoa era seu meio-irmão Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru acompanhou a cerimônia do velório de longe, nem mesmo quando chegou foi cumprimentar seu meio irmão. Inuyasha estava abatido e ficava o tempo todo segurando a mão de Kagome, como se não quisesse que ela fosse embora; mas ela já tinha partido.

Outra pessoa que compareceu ao velório foi Kikyo, que havia regressado de Londres há poucos dias; esta também se manteve afastada de Inuyasha, depois de dar-lhe os pêsames não dirigiu mais a palavra ao rapaz, pois devido à história passada de ambos não quis dar margem a boatos maldosos a respeito deles. Achou que a memória de Kagome e a dor de Inuyasha mereciam respeito nesta hora.

Depois que Kagome foi enterrada, Inuyasha se aproximou de Sesshomaru.

-Sei que isso não significa muito para você, mas obrigado por ter vindo – agradeceu Inuyasha.

-Deveria ter me dito sobre sua esposa – disse Sesshomaru secamente.

-Ninguém podia ajuda-la, nem mesmo eu. – disse Inuyasha por fim se retirando.

Sesshomaru o olhou caminhar por entre os túmulos e pensou no que seu meio-irmão havia feito por aquela garota, nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz de suportar tanta dor e sofrimento ao lado de uma mulher.

-"Ela foi muito especial para você, não é mesmo Inuyasha?" – pensou vendo-o se afastar.

Ao ver Inuyasha partindo, Kaede se dirigiu ao jovem levando nas mãos um pedaço de papel dobrado entregando-lhe.

-Era de Kagome – disse entre soluços – suas últimas palavras para você.

Inuyasha guardou no bolso de seu paletó, sem dar muita importância; do que adiantava uma carta de Kagome naquele momento se tudo o que ele precisava era te-la a seu lado.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento vazio, Inuyasha tirou os sapatos e jogou o paletó sobre o sofá, afroxou a gravata e desabotou os primeiros botões de sua camisa; foi até o barzinho e pegou sua velha companheira uma garrafa nova de vodca; nessas horas quem precisa da sobriedade, se era para lembrar o que ele havia perdido, não queria lembrar. Pegou um porta-retrato com a foto de Kagome, e sentou no chão encostando as costas no sofá; e deu um golada na bebida enquanto olhava para o quadro. Não chorou mais, já não lhe restavam lágrimas; nada disse e nada pensou apenas ficou em silêncio olhando a foto sorridente de sua esposa; até que sentindo-se cansado tombou para o lado e adormeceu. E assim Inuyasha passou os 3 dias conseguintes a morte de Kagome: bêbado e largado.

Já era noite quando Inuyasha acordou com uma dor de cabeça horrível, pudera passara os últimos 3 dias bebendo e sem se alimentar, ele esticou os braços para trás e acabou tocando em seu paletó que permanecia jogado no sofá; puxou a peça para o chão e foi então que lembrou-se da carta de Kagome que estava no interior do bolso deste. Enfiou a mão no bolso, pegou a carta e começou a ler, talvez escutar, ainda que em sua mente, as palavras de Kagome pudessem reconforta-lo nesse momento.

"Inuyasha espero que não esteja jogado no chão de seu apartamento com uma garrafa de bebida vazia a seu lado, esse é um tipo de atitude que não espero que tome após a minha morte; sei que deve estar sendo difícil para você, tampouco foi fácil para mim fazer o que fiz, mas de espero que tenha me compreendido. Não podia deixar a doença me vencer e me transformar num vegetal; apenas saiba que a decisão de tirar minha própria vida não tem a ver com você, desde que descobri a doença já havia tomado essa decisão de nunca deixa-la me superar, só estava esperando o momento certo; mas aí você apareceu e mudou a minha vida, me fez acreditar no amor e me deixou viver a seu lado os melhores dias da minha vida. Inuyasha você fez com que a minha vida tivesse um significado, e a seu lado descobri que eu não tinha vindo a este mundo para estar sozinha. Inuyasha você é o meu anjo, que me ajudou e me amou como jamais pensei que alguém um dia pudesse me amar. E nesse meu último momento de vida é seu rosto que habita meus pensamentos. Levante-se e siga seu caminho, eu estarei sempre com você por isso não precisa ficar com saudades. Viva por nós, e assim saberá que eu estarei sorrindo para você. Não guarde mágoas no seu coração e nem viva nas sombras, mostre ao mundo seu bom coração. Cuide-se. Eu te amo. Kagome.".

Ao terminar de ler a carta Inuyasha chorou como jamais havia chorado, chorou como uma criança que pede amparo em meio a solidão.

No dia seguinte Inuyasha se levantou cedo tomou um belo banho e foi para a empresa trabalhar.

Alguns dias após a morte de Kagome, Inuyasha foi até o Hospício Municipal buscar os pertences pessoais de Kagome, ao chegar na recepção encontrou-se com Hatuki que lhe entregou um envelope lacrado.

-Inuyasha, deixaram esse envelope aqui no hospício, mas acredito que lhe pertence. Esse é atestado de óbito de Kagome – disse a recepcionista a qual sentia um nó na garganta sempre que falava no nome da jovem

-Obrigado Hatuki – agradeceu Inuyasha pegando o envelope

-E, a senhora Kaede pediu a esperasse no jardim.

Inuyasha cruzou novamente os corredores escuros que davam acesso ao jardim, havia sido naquele lugar que ele a vira pela primeira vez; se naquele momento que a viu pela primeira vez pudesse adivinhar o que viveria ao lado dela, e como esta seria como uma tempestade de verão: rápida e destrutiva, mas ao mesmo tempo fazendo brotar a vida em tudo o que tocava. Ele sentou-se num dos bancos, o vento frio batia em rosto, decidiu abrir o envelope e ler seu conteúdo; não que tivesse interesse em saber qual havia sido o laudo, pois isso ele já sabia, ela havia morrido por overdose medicamentosa de analgésicos. Inuyasha leu cada detalhe contido no papel, todas as informações pessoais, e ao ler uma pequena nota não quis acreditar que pudesse ser verdade o que estava escrito.

Kaede chegou e viu Inuyasha no banco com um papel branco na mão, segurava o papel com certa dificuldade, pois suas mãos estavam trêmulas e ao se aproximar mais do rapaz viu seus olhos marejados; preocupada com o que afligia o jovem, pegou em sua mão.

-Inuyasha, o que foi? O que está escrito?

Inuyasha mal conseguia falar, começou a gaguejar até conseguir pronunciar as palavras.

-Grávida... a Kagome estava grávida.

Kaede soltou imediatamente a mão de Inuyasha, elevando suas mãos a cabeça.

-Inuyasha, vocês sabiam? – perguntou a velha enfermeira temerosa em ouvir uma resposta positiva.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, e já não contendo as lágrimas deixou que essas escorressem por seu rosto até o chão.

-Foi melhor assim – Inuyasha olhou para Kaede espantado com o que acabara de escutar dela – Inuyasha, com a doença de Kagome progredindo a cada dia talvez ela não conseguisse levar a gestação até o final; foi melhor que ela não soubesse que carregava uma vida dentro de si.

-Talvez tenha razão – disse Inuyasha levantandos-e e enxugando as lágrimas.

Depois de pegar os pertences pessoais de Kagome, Inuyasha voltou para a empresa.

**SOBRE O CAPÍTULO 14**

**Eu quase não conseguia terminar de escrever esse capítulo! Essa última parte foi acrescentada depois que a fic estava pronta, mas analisando agora ficou bem carregado de emoção essa parte da gravidez da Kagome; além do Inuyasha perder a esposa perdeu o filho também. Voltaram a chorar muito? Viu providenciei alguma coisinha acerca deles terem um bebê, mas infelizmente a Kagome nunca poderia levar a adiante a gravidez devido as medicações que ela tomava e também pela doença.**

**ANJO DE VIDRO 2º PARTE**

**A minha fic chega ao final, e o capítulo 15 marca o final da primeira parte dessa emocionante história. No entanto, uma nova história está prestes a começar. **

**Não percam essa emocionante nova história que vai começar!!!**

**Srta. Lenita**** – que bom que gostou da história, e espero que continue acompanhando a segunda parte dessa história que guarda muitas surpresas**

**Sylvana Melo**** – não foi maldade, era isso que a Kagome queria desde o começo, antes mesmo de conhecer Inuyasha, não queria deixar a doença vence-la iria deixar a vida vitoriosa**

**Littledark**** – essa foi a idéia da fic, que os leitores acompanhassem toda a bonita história do Inuyasha e da Kagome, e a maneira como cada um transformou a vida do outro. Se lerem com atenção verão que o Inuyasha do começo da história foi gradativamente modificando suas atitudes, deixando de lado seu lado arrogante e deixando transparecer o lado sentimental e romântico. **

**Lele**** -- eu vou postar o começo da segunda parte junto com o último capítulo da primeira parte. Em termos práticos isso vai acontecer na minha próxima postagem.**

**Polly**** – que bom que você está gostando da minha fic apesar de ter chorado na último capítulo, espero que não tenha chorado muito nesse também.**

**Anna Black**** – calma não precisa chorar tanto, foi apenas uma história; espero que não tenha se afogado no seu mar de lágrimas e tenha podido acompanhar esse último capítulo. **

**Bianca Kyozaki**** -- não vou nem perguntar se você chorou nesse também, ah, vou perguntar sim. Você chorou?**

**Lory Higurashi**** – que bom que gostou da minha outra fic. Um reflexo no espelho foi a minha segunda fic.**

**Clarice**** -- sua resposta sobre o que tinha na carta já foi respondida nesse capítulo**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**** – as surpresas eu vou deixar para você mesma ler. Vai se surpreender, eu garanto!!**

**Aline Higurashi**** – o Inuyasha ficou mal mesmo depois da morte da pessoa que ele tanto amava, mas ele vai descobrir uma maneira de superar tudo isso, mesmo em meio a escuridão uma luz sempre aparece!**

**MariInha**** – espero que não tenha desistido de ler a fic logo agora que está acabando a segunda parte. Valeu pelo apoio, e obrigada.**

**Obrigada a todos os leitores que vem acompanhando a história.**


	16. CAP 15 RECOMEÇAR

CAP 15 – RECOMEÇAR SIGNIFICA COMEÇAR DE NOVO

Na primavera que se seguiu à morte de Kagome, Inuyasha voltou ao parque que Kagome tanto gostava, e ao qual ela o fazia ir freqüentemente; de todas as vezes que iam Inuyasha tentava fazer sua pedrinha atravessar o lago, façanha que nunca havia conseguido, ao contrário de sua esposa cujas pedrinhas atravessam com facilidade o lago, certa vez até mesmo conseguiu que sua pedrinha adentrasse pelo bosque que ficava do outro lado do lago. No entanto dessa vez Inuyasha foi sozinho no parque, haviam flores por todo o lugar, lembrou-se da primeira que haviam estado ali e como Kagome reclamara pela paisagem morta do outono, e ele lhe prometeu que viriam na primavera. Inuyasha sentou-se num banco de frente para o lado, era muito cedo e por isso o parque estava vazio, e ficou olhando o lago e pode ver sua esposa na beirada dele atirando pedrinhas, o jovem então se levantou e pegou uma pedrinha pequena, Kagome sempre reclamava porque ele escolhia pedras grandes que afundavam logo; como ela era tão mandona e tão necessária. Inuyasha fez a sua primeira tentativa, a pedrinha chegou até a metade do lago e afundou.

-É meu amor eu não levo jeito para essas coisas. – disse abrindo um tímido sorriso.

O sol começava a sair iluminando a paisagem cheia de flores do parque e derretendo o orvalho da manhã, Inuyasha colocou a mão no bolso da calça e num relance olhou para o chão e viu uma pedrinha iluminada pelos primeiros raios da manhã, a luz refletia na superfície da pedrinha fazendo-a brilhar, Inuyasha pegou a pedrinha e esticando o braço para trás para dar impulso à pedrinha jogou-a; e acreditem pela primeira vez a pedrinha ricocheteou por toda a superfície do lago, caindo em terra firme do outro lado do lago.

Inuyasha olhou para o céu e sorriu, Kagome havia dito a verdade ela sempre estaria com ele; e isso o deu forças para continuar a viver por ele, por eles.

Nos últimos 5 anos, Inuyasha apenas viveu para sua empresa e para o Hospício Municipal, o qual passou a ir freqüentemente um ano após a morte de Kagome; Inuyasha também encabeçou um projeto de pesquisa patrocinado por sua empresa para cientistas interessados em estudar leucodistrofia, a fim de que novas descobertas sobre a doença pudessem melhor.

Durante esse tempo se afastou das mulheres, não podia permitir que nenhuma tomasse o lugar de Kagome a seu lado, a única que ia visita-lo era Kikyo, da qual pouco a pouco se aproximou mais.

Kikyo mudou muito nesses anos que se seguiram à morte de Kagome, deixou a luxúria de lado e começou até mesmo, acreditem, a se dedicar a projetos sociais, promovendo festas e arrecadando fundos para instituições de caridade; não que ela tivesse virado uma santa, mas havia começado a ver a vida com outros olhos. De alguma forma o acidente e a luta de Kagome contra a leucodistrofia a haviam feito mudar sua maneira de pensar e agir. E Inuyasha começou a admirar a nova Kikyo, tão diferente da antiga.

Essa admiração foi crescendo a cada dia e aproximou-os ainda mais, até que por fim acabaram por reatar o compromisso; e dessa vez Inuyasha lhe havia dado até mesmo um anel de noivado.

Não que isso significava que Inuyasha tivesse esquecido Kagome, ou mesmo que a estava traindo, era que no fundo Inuyasha não queria mais se envolver sentimentalmente com ninguém, não da forma que se envolvera com Kagome, o amor dele seria eternamente dela; aceitou ficar ao lado de Kikyo pela velha situação de comodismo que obtinha ao lado da jovem. Haviam namorado por muitos anos, se conheciam bem, sabiam os defeitos e manias de cada um, para que, então, se aventurar em outra paixão.

Kikyo aceitou novamente ficar ao lado de Inuyasha, ainda que esse não a amasse; mas o que faria se ela o amava, afinal não era apenas por dinheiro que Kikyo se manteve ao lado do rapaz por tantos anos em meio as suas traições, poderia ter casado com outros jovens igualmente ricos. No entanto, Kikyo nunca confessaria a Inuyasha que o amava tanto assim. Sabia que a única paixão de Inuyasha seria eternamente Kagome, mas não teria ciúmes das lembranças de Kagome; afinal fora a jovem quem a fez mudar tanto, e fez Inuyasha ser diferente do namorado que era, Inuyasha aprendeu a respeita-la e admira-la pela pessoa que ela havia se tornado. Mesmo assim lhe doía acordar no meio da noite e vê-lo sentado no sofá da sala segurando a foto de Kagome. E numa dessas vezes ela se lembrou de sua profecia. "Nós dois sabemos que você sempre vai terminar nos meus braços, é nosso destino ficar juntos."

-"É Inuyasha, não importa o que faça, você vai sempre terminar nos meus braços" – pensou enquanto olhava Inuyasha no sofá acariciando o retrato de Kagome.

Eles se casaram numa cerimônia simples e sem festa. Dois anos após o casamento eles tiveram uma linda filha a qual batizaram com o nome de um anjo: Kagome.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**A primeira parte de ANJO DE VIDRO chega ao final, talvez esse não tenha sido um final que agradou todos leitores, mas acreditem que assim como Kagome existem muitas pessoas com doenças incuráveis que gostariam de contar sua história de maneira diferente, e também para manter a proposta inicial da história que escrevi que era de contar os fatos o mais próximo da realidade fosse possível. **

**Para aquele que acharam que a história ficou muito triste, eu lhes quero lembrar das coisas boas que aconteceram ao longo da história e de como Inuyasha mudou ao longo da história, de um jovem rico a uma pessoa capaz de amar intensamente e por ela ajudar as pessoas, patrocinando as pesquisas sobre leucodistrofia que com certeza traria a luz novas descobertas que ajudariam a vida de outras pessoas portadoras desse mal. Essa é a mensagem que deixo nessa primeira parte: às vezes passamos por situações difíceis na vida e nos questionamos porque temos que passar por aquilo, mas se ficarmos atentos veremos que tudo tem o seu motivo, e no futuro teremos a resposta para nossas dúvidas e incertezas.**

**SOBRE A HISTÓRIA**

**Parte mais difícil de escrever.**

**Bom a parte mais difícil de escrever foi à seqüência da morte da Kagome, começando no capítulo que a Kagome se mata até quando Inuyasha descobre que ela estava grávida; enquanto escrevia vinha um nó na garganta e eu tinha que parar de digitar. **

Decisão mais difícil

**A decisão mais difícil que tive que tomar ao longo da história foi dar um destino a Kagome. Por fim decidi que Kagome iria tirar a própria vida por considerar ser a melhor opção, levando em conta a personalidade e a emotividade da personagem. Alguns leitores podem ter considerado esse ato de tirar a própria vida uma fraqueza, mas acredite-se ela teve que ser mais forte para isso do que seria se apenas se entregasse a doença. Kagome nunca quis deixar ser vencida pela doença, e tinha medo do futuro; mesmo estando ao lado de Inuyasha ela não queria que ele carregasse com ela esse fardo. E ela encontrou em Inuyasha a força que precisava para fazer o que fez, pois não queria que ele a visse em uma cama vegetando e morrendo pouco a pouco.**

Final da história 

**Inuyasha casar com a Kikyo e com ela ter uma filha, voltamos ao circulo vicioso da vida. Ele não quis se apaixonar novamente e não quis tentar novamente encontrar a sua felicidade que havia morrido no dia que Kagome se fora dessa vida. **

**Espero que tenham compreendido a lição de vida que deixo aqui, desculpem se os fiz chorar.**

**Obrigada a todos os leitores que me acompanharam ao longo da história e espero contar com a participação de vocês aqui na **

**2º PARTE DE ANJO DE VIDRO **

**Prévia da segunda parte:**

**Vinte anos depois da morte de Kagome, um novo anjo aparece dando início a uma nova história.**

**Kagome-chan, assim fora carinhosamente apelidada por seu pai, era uma garota muito bonita, teve uma infância muito feliz ao lado do pai que lhe cobria de atenção e carinho, no entanto a morte precoce de seu pai lhe causara uma imensa dor e solidão, marcando sua adolescência. Sua mãe Kikyo era oposta a seu pai, sempre indiferente às necessidades e anseios da filha, preferia passar o dia cuidando de assuntos banais e fúteis.**

_**-Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – perguntou inocentemente**_

_**-Essa foto é da sua mãe quando tinha a sua idade?**_

_**-Que besteira Kouga – pegou novamente a foto das mãos do rapaz – essa foto da primeira esposa do meu pai, ela também se chamava Kagome**_

_**-Princesa notou como ela e você são parecidas?**_

_**-Chega de bobagens, como eu poderia ser parecida com ela.**_

_**-Não! Você me odeia porque sou parecida com ela, desde a adolescência quando meus traços se tornaram mais semelhantes ao dela você evita me olhar nos olhos e pouca atenção dá para aquilo que eu faço.**_

_**-Como pode dizer isso da sua própria mãe?**_

_**-Você realmente é minha mãe? – perguntou Kagome-chan secamente**_

_**-O que disse?**_

**- Sabe acho que preferiria se ela fosse a minha mãe – e apontou para o lugar vazio na estante, mas Kikyo entendeu o que significava**

**Pequenos trechos da nova história que vai começar...muita emoção vem pela frente...**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS (respondendo em conjunto por falta de tempo)**

**Jack Chan, Polly, Gheisinha Kinomoto, MariInha, Lory Higurashi, Maiyu .Mad.Hatter, Tsukitty, littledark, Srta. Lenita**

**Fiquei feliz em ler as reviews, pois assim soube que consegui transmitir a mensagem que queria quando comecei a escrever a história.**

**Vou tentar ser mais boazinha na segunda parte, tah!**

**Logo verão o que virá pela frente. **

**Garanto que é uma história totalmente diferente da primeira.**

**Luna**** – claro que eu vou ler, obrigada pelos elogios.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ATUALIZAÇÃO AGORA A CADA 15 DIAS!!!!!!**


	17. CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Antes de começar queria comentar as reviews que recebi**

**MariInha****, Lory Higurahi Maiyu .Mad.Hatter; ****Srta. Lenita****, patty-chan!, Clarice**

Bom como disse a segunda parte reserva muitas surpresas. Que bom que mesmo com o meu final trágico e o Inuyasha tendo ficado com a Kikyo vocês gostaram.

**Inuyasha e Kikyo juntos, acreditem que essa era a lógica certa para se terminar a história. Sem a Kagome o Inuyasha voltou a velha situação comodista que vivia ao lado de Kikyo, lembram como era o relacionamento deles no começo da fic, era bem distante e frio. Inuyasha não quis mais se entregar a uma paixão para que nunca traísse o amor dele por Kagome, mas em nome de manter a chama desse amor acesa ele pagou um preço alto em seu casamento com Kikyo, e isso acabou afetando a Kagome-chan (filha deles). Por isso escrevi essa segunda parte, para mostrar que a história do Inuyasha com a Kikyo não foi um conto de fadas, e mostrar um outro lado da Kikyo. O Inuyasha aparece em vários momentos da história em flashbacks e é deles que vocês irão tirar uma conclusão de como tudo realmente aconteceu depois da morte da Kagome.**

**Espero que ninguém desista de ler a história e dêem uma chance de ver que a segunda parte é tão boa quanto a primeira. Aguardo vocês!!!!!!!!!!!!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 CAPITULO ESPECIAL MIROK E SANGO 

Na segunda parte de ANJO DE VIDRO entram dois personagens que fizeram parte da vida de Inuyasha e Kagome na época que estes estavam casados; esses personagens são Mirok e Sango.

Mirok era um jovem residente de medicina neurológica, apesar da pouca idade era muito inteligente e astuto. Ele foi trabalhar no Hospício Municipal a fim de cumprir sua carga horária de residência exigida pela faculdade a fim de obter sua graduação.

No Hospício Municipal, Mirok conheceu pessoas que mudaram a sua vida: a velha enfermeira Kaede, que foi sua grande amiga; Kagome, a jovem voluntária que foi como um anjo na sua vida; Inuyasha o marido de Kagome que também o ajudou muito (graças a intercessão de Kagome); e é claro Sango que viria mais tarde a ser sua esposa.

Antes que Mirok e Sango pudessem ficar juntos eles tiveram que enfrentar grandes provas de amor já que a família de Sango a mantinha internada no hospício como louca, e Mirok era o único que acreditava na sanidade da garota; e mesmo contrário a opinião de todos ao seu redor ele lutou para mostrar que Sango era uma pessoa normal.

Eu sei que está bem resumida essa historia, o importante a ressaltar dessa história é que Inuyasha e Kagome ajudaram Mirok e a Sango a ficarem juntos.

Se ficaram curiosos para saber como tudo isso aconteceu em seus mínimos detalhes não deixem de conferir a minha fic RAZÃO E LIBERDADE.

**Agora vamos a 2º parte de ANJO DE VIDRO. Uma nova história começa aqui.**


	18. CAP 16 UMA NOVA VIDA

CAPITULO 16 – VINTE ANOS DEPOIS...

Vinte anos haviam se passado desde a morte de Kagome. Nesse tempo muitas coisas aconteceram, dentre as quais a morte de Inuyasha há 10 anos atrás e a nova vida de viúva que Kikyo passou a levar após a morte do marido.

Inuyasha havia morrido num acidente de carro após uma reunião com futuros investidores numa cidade vizinha numa noite chuvosa, seu carro perdeu o controle e colidiu contra um caminhão. Com a morte do marido Kikyo que já não era a mulher que Inuyasha havia se casado, mudou ainda mais uma vez que teve que assumir a Tessaiga ainda que seu cunhado insistisse para que deixasse a empresa nas mãos dele, Kikyo quis preservar os interesses da filha a Kagome-chan.

Kagome-chan, assim fora carinhosamente apelidada por seu pai, era uma garota muito bonita, teve uma infância muito feliz ao lado do pai que lhe cobria de atenção e carinho, no entanto a morte precoce de seu pai lhe causara uma imensa dor e solidão, marcando sua adolescência. Sua mãe Kikyo era oposta a seu pai, sempre indiferente às necessidades e anseios da filha, preferia passar o dia cuidando de assuntos banais e fúteis.

Kikyo havia mudado após o casamento com Inuyasha, vendo dia após dia a indiferença do marido que vivia apenas pela lembrança de Kagome, ela novamente foi se tornando a Kikyo de antes. E quanto a filha, não suportava a atenção em demasia que o marido dava a criança, achava que a mimava demais. Na verdade Kikyo tinha ciúmes da maneira atenciosa e carinhosa que Inuyasha tratava Kagome-chan, enquanto a ela não lhe perguntava nem se quer como ela havia passado o dia.

A morte de Inuyasha marcara para sempre a vida de ambas, Kikyo passou a se ocupar dos assuntos da empresa; para tanto contratou um eficiente contador com o qual ela passava várias horas do dia, e ocasionalmente da noite, revendo a contabilidade da empresa. Kagome-chan passara a adolescência muito sozinha, quase nunca tinha a oportunidade de conversar com a mãe, e qualquer tentativa resultava inútil. Mesmo sendo mãe e filha, Kagome-chan e Kikyo eram bem diferentes, enquanto a mãe se preocupava com coisas materiais, Kagome-chan era mais aberta aos seus sentimentos e gostava de ajudar as pessoas; ela havia ficado no lugar da mãe nas campanhas sociais que outrora Kikyo promovia, uma vez que Kikyo alegava não ter mais tempo para essas coisas.

Kagome-chan termira o colégio com louvor, sendo uma das melhores alunas de sala; agora estava fazendo cursinho pré-vestibular para medicina, seu grande sonho era se tornar uma médica da cruz vermelha. Lembrava quando contara para mãe seu sonho de carreira.

FLASHBACK

A mãe estava no quarto retocando a maquiagem no espelho do quarto.

-Então quer ser médica da cruz vermelha? – Kikyo a olhava com uma expressão de que não entendera muito bem o que a filha dissera

-É – confirmou Kagome-chan com empolgação na voz

-E o que é a cruz vermelha? Por acaso é algum hospital?

Kagome-chan não acreditava como a sua mãe podia as vezes ser tão desligada do mundo real, vivia somente para as fofocas do seu mundinho social, qualquer coisa alheia a isso simples não existia. A garota não estava com paciência para explicar o que era e o que realmente significava a Cruz Vermelha, afinal sua mãe nunca entenderia essa ânsia por ajudar pessoas as quais você não conhece.

-Kagome-chan deveria fazer algo mais útil da sua vida do que ser uma médica, por acaso pretende passar a vida cercada de gente doente e morrendo, ah que mau gosto da sua parte – continuou Kikyo não dando importância para a carreira que a filha escolhera

-Nunca vai me entender não é verdade. – Kagome-chan cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para a mãe.

Naquele momento Kikyo parou o que estava fazendo e olhou através do espelho a filha ali parada, a garota tinha na época 16 anos, e uma lembrança lhe veio a mente, ficou ali parada olhando a filha através do espelho imóvel. Viu quando a filha se virou e começou a encara-la também pelo espelho.

-Como pode se parecer tanto com ela? – perguntou a si mesma num sussurro.

-O que disse mãe? – perguntou Kagome-chan que não havia entendido

-Nada, agora vá para o seu quarto e se arrume um pouco antes de ir para a escola, passe uma maquiagem e um brilho nos lábios, pare de andar como uma desleixada, tenha mais postura de menina.

Kagome-chan saiu do quarto da mãe com a cara emburrada, detestava quando sua mãe a repreendia por sua aparência. A verdade é que não sentia desejo por passar horas se maquiando na frente do espelho, e nem gostava de usar roupas extravagantes como sua mãe; com certeza ela não herdara a vaidade da mãe.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Kagome-chan seguiu seu sonho e assim que terminou o colégio começou a estudar duro para passar para medicina. A jovem caminhava pela rua quando viu um bonito rapaz andando em sua direção, e sorrindo para ela.

-Olá princesa - disse o rapaz erguendo-a no ar

-Kouga quer me colocar no chão – ordenou ao rapaz em meio a risos

-Claro, tudo o que você mandar.

Kagome-chan e Kouga haviam se conhecido no colégio e freqüentavam o mesmo pré-vestibular ainda que estivessem em salas separadas. Eles eram muito felizes juntos, Kouga era brincalhão, engraçado, bonito, ciumento e super-protetor; era ao lado dele que Kagome-chan tinha o carinho que não recebia de sua mãe.

-Posso te encontrar na lanchonete mais tarde.

-Kouga eu não posso tenho prova amanhã

-Vamos princesa!

-Não Kouga!

-Tempo livre antes da última aula

-Sem chance – a garota continuava caminhando

-Lanchonete mais tarde

-Não

Kouga a pegou no colo, deixando seus livros caírem

-- Quer me por no chão – ordenou - Kouga por favor, estamos no meio da rua, me solta!

-Então, lanchonete antes da última aula?

- Ta, te espero lá. – concordou por fim

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**No próximo capítulo uma foto vira o mundo de Kagome-chan. De quem será essa foto? E por que isso poderá mudar a sua vida?**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Na segunda parte da história como puderam perceber a protagonista é a Kagome-chan, filha de Inuyasha e Kikyo. **

**Muitas surpresas estão por vir, e revelações que nunca pensaram que pudessem ser reais.**

**Não percam a seqüência de ANJO DE VIDRO. E não esqueçam de deixar a sua opinião a respeito da história. **


	19. CAP 17 A FOTO DE KAGOME

CAPITULO 17 – A FOTO DE KAGOME 

Kagome estava sentada na lanchonete esperando por Kouga, estava segurando nas mãos uma foto a qual olhava fixamente. Kouga entrou apressado na lanchonete, e viu a garota olhando a foto e perdida em devaneios.

-Hey princesa – disse sentando e jogando a mochila para o banco ao lado que estava vazio

-Kouga. – disse surpresa não notara a presença do rapaz

-De quem é essa foto?

-O que disse?

-Essa foto que você está segurando, deixe-me vê-la.

Kouga tomou a foto das mãos da garota. A foto já estava um pouco velha e tinha uma mancha na lateral direita, no retrato havia uma garota sorrindo em meio a rosas vermelhas, a garota da foto aparentava ter uns vinte anos. De repente Kouga fixou o olhar na foto percorrendo todos os detalhes, então, levantou o olhar para Kagome-chan e ficou encarando-a.

-Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – perguntou inocentemente

-Essa foto é da sua mãe quando tinha a sua idade?

-Que besteira Kouga – pegou novamente a foto das mãos do rapaz – essa foto da primeira esposa do meu pai, ela também se chamava Kagome

-Princesa notou como ela e você são parecidas?

-Chega de bobagens, como eu poderia ser parecida com ela.

Ainda que Kagome-chan negasse a verdade é que já havia notado que tinha as mesmas feições que a garota da foto, mas não queria dar margem as suas suspeitas.

-Será que posso perguntar por que está carregando essa foto com você?

-Eu sonhei com ela essa noite – disse Kagome-chan voltando a fixar seu olhar na foto – foi um sonho estranho, não quero me lembrar disso agora.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, Kagome-chan continuava olhando a foto sem cessar e Kouga ficava admirando a namorada, pensando na semelhança que havia entre ela e a garota da foto, a que dizia ser a primeira esposa de seu falecido sogro.

-Essa foto tem uma história engraçada – disse Kagome-chan por fim quebrando o gelo.

-Por que não me conta essa história, temos ainda algum tempo antes da próxima aula.

Kouga de alguma forma havia ficado intrigado com a foto, o olhar da garota na foto o incomodava.

-Meu pai tinha essa foto num porta-retrato de vidro em cima da estante, era muito especial para ele; as vezes quando eu acordava no meio da madrugada via meu pai sentando no sofá da sala com o porta-retrato na mão. Um dia ele me viu o observando, ele pediu que eu me aproximasse e me pôs no seu colo, segurando com a outra mão o porta-retrato.

FLASHBACK

-Quem é essa mulher? – perguntou inocentemente

-Essa é a primeira mulher do papai. A pessoa que eu mais amei nessa vida.

-Pensei que amasse a mamãe

Meu pai riu com meu inocente comentário.

-Onde ela está agora? – voltou a perguntar a pequena

-Ela está no céu. – disse com tom de tristeza na voz

A expressão no rosto dele mudou de repente, e ele começou a olhar para o céu escuro através da janela do apartamento.

-Ela foi embora há muito tempo?

Mas meu pai não me respondeu, continuou a olhar para a varanda.

-Sente saudades dela?

-Muito

E vi uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto de meu pai

-Não chora papai, eu estou aqui

Meu pai abriu um sorriso

-Sabe ela tinha o mesmo nome que você.

-O meu nome?

-Sim, ela se chamava Kagome

-Ela era muito bonita

-Era mesmo

Meu pai riu comigo, mas vi o sorriso dele desaparecer quando percebeu que minha mãe nos olhava. Eu corri até minha mãe.

-Mamãe

No entanto minha mãe não parecia nada feliz

-Vá dormir K-chan

Foi a primeira vez que minha mãe não mencionou o meu nome, usando apenas a letra inicial do meu primeiro nome.

-Kagome-chan, é melhor obedecer sua mãe.

Segui as ordens de meu pai e me dirigi ao meu quarto, mas quando cheguei nele, voltei para o corredor e fiquei observando-os discutir.

-Como tem coragem de ficar contando essas histórias para ela

-Kikyo, já chega. Kagome-chan estava apenas curiosa

-Claro, não larga essa maldita foto. Se a amava tanto deveria ter morrido junto com ela.

-Ia adorar que isso acontecesse assim ficaria com toda a minha fortuna

-É Inuyasha, um dia desses, eu consigo mesmo ficar com toda a sua fortuna; você pensou que podia se livrar de mim se casando com essa...uh, mas veja ela morreu e te deixou sozinho e você voltou correndo para os meus braços.

-Já chega Kikyo, é melhor ir dormir.

-O que foi Inuyasha a verdade dói, não é mesmo? Kagome se matou.

Me lembro que abafei com a mãos um gritinho quando minha mãe falou que a primeira esposa de meu pai havia se matado, minha mãe estava fora de si naquela noite e continuou gritando e gesticulando, meu pai permanecia imóvel com olhar abaixado.

-Kagome se matou, ela se matou porque era uma FRACA.

Naquele momento vi a mão de meu pai atingir o rosto de minha mãe, que logo colocou sua mão no local do tapa, mas ela não deixou de encara-lo.

-Não permitirei que a ofenda na minha presença.

-Até que ponto você chega para defende-la? Não importa, ela não passa um fantasma, uma lembrança perdida para sempre no passado.

Meu pai começou a caminhar em direção ao corredor, e eu corri para meu quarto me jogando na cama, ainda escutei quando minha mãe da sala gritou.

-Uma lembrança Inuyasha! Uma MALDITA lembrança!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Depois daquele dia as conversas entre meus pais se resultavam a mim e a empresa; dois anos depois dessa discussão meu pai morreu num acidente de carro.

-Sua mãe deveria ter ciúmes da primeira esposa de seu pai – concluiu Kouga

-Foi o que eu sempre imaginei, e pude comprovar isso no dia do enterro de meu pai.

FLASHBACK

Voltamos do enterro de meu pai, e assim que entramos no apartamento a primeira coisa que minha mãe fez foi se dirigir a estante e pegar o porta-retrato, ela encarou a foto por alguns minutos e depois tacou com força o porta-retrato no chão, pisando sobre a foto.

Eu a observava em silêncio, não tinha coragem de dizer sequer uma palavra.

-Maria jogue isso fora

A empregada obedeceu a ordem, e enquanto minha mãe foi para o quarto, Maria foi até a cozinha buscar uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo para recolher os pedaços de vidro; eu estava sozinha na sala e me aproximei do retrato em meio aos cacos de vidro, sem saber o porquê, eu me abaixei e peguei a foto rapidamente antes que a empregada voltasse, na ânsia de pegar a foto acabei me cortando em um dos cacos de vidro. Corri para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta, o sangue que escorria de meu pulso manchou a foto.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Veja essa é a marca do meu sangue na foto – mostrou para Kouga a mancha na lateral direita da foto – e esse – Kagome-chan ergueu um pouco a blusa onde havia uma fina cicatriz – foi o local que me cortei com o caco de vidro.

-E por que guardou a foto quando sabia que sua mãe odiava essa mulher?

-Era muito especial para o meu pai, e para mim também.

-Como pode achar importante uma foto de alguém que nunca conheceu.

-Eu não sei explicar, mas sempre quando minha mãe brigava comigo ou quando estava triste eu sentava no chão do quarto e ficava segurando a foto, e olhar dela me acalmava.

-Princesa você tem cada história que é de arrepiar

Kouga olhou o relógio no seu pulso.

-Princesa é melhor irmos para não nos atrasarmos.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**O fantasma de Kagome continuou a perseguir Inuyasha, que mesmo seguindo com sua vida não podia deixar de pensar nela; isso nunca agradara a Kikyo, e isso gerara muitas brigas entre eles. **

**Kagome-chan quando cresce se torna fisicamente parecida com Kagome, mas ela não é filha de Kikyo, o que essa semelhança poderá significar?**

**No próximo capítulo SEGREDOS DO PASSADO**

**Espero que estejam gostando da segunda parte da história que já começa colocando em xeque velhos segredos e antigas mágoas. Está surpreendente a continuação dessa história.**

**Quanto a Kikyo voltar a ser o que era, isso era algo quase que previsível, ela sempre foi muito esperta em manipular Inuyasha e quando este contou que Kagome estava morrendo ela apenas desapareceu de cena por um tempo para depois voltar para apóia-lo. Quando Kikyo diz que ele sempre voltaria para os braços dela, é porque ela sempre soube como fazer com que isso acontecesse.**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**MariInha – vai ser um pouco complicado o eu mostrar o mundo dos mortos, mas o Inuyasha e a Kagome (esta última indiretamente) vão continuar aparecendo em flashbacks. **

**Kouga vs...? O Kouga nunca fica de par romântico da Kagome nas fics, eu inovei um pouquinho. **

**manu higurashi – vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência RAZÃO E LIBERDADE que está parada a um tempão. **

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter. – eu sei que você não é muito fã da Kikyo, mas acredite que nessa continuação ela surpreende. Aguarde para ver o que ela vai aprontar com a Kagome-chan daqui para frente.**

**Jennichan – o tamanho não é importante, o que vale é o comentário. Que bom que vc gostou, mesmo tendo chorado. Muitas pessoas me perguntam se eu me inspirei nesse filme UM AMOR PARA RECORDAR para escrever a história, mas na verdade quando comecei a escrever a história eu ainda não tinha assistido esse filme, por isso qq semelhança é mera coincidência.**

**Clarice – qto a Kikyo deixei o recadinho dela no COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA; acho que fiz muita gente acreditar que a Kikyo realmente tinha mudado. Obrigada pela review.**

**Littledark – a Kikyo se tornou uma personagem bem complexa nessa fic, e acho que dá para perceber isso nessa continuação.**

**QUERO AGRADECER A TODOS OS DEMAIS LEITORES QUE VEM ACOMPANHANDO A MINHA FIC. **


	20. CAP 18 SEGREDOS DO PASSADO

CAPITULO 18 - COISAS DO PASSADO

Kagome-chan não conseguia prestar atenção a aula de biologia; estavam tendo uma revisão sobre genética e bastou o professor introduzir o assunto para sua mente viajar nas palavras de Kouga.

"Essa foto é da sua mãe quando tinha a sua idade?... Princesa notou como ela e você são parecidas?"

-"Como podemos ser parecidas? – pensou a garota

Kagome-chan olhava fixamente seu livro de biologia aberto na página sobre transmissão de características genéticas aos descendentes.

-"Genética... fenótipo...iguais aos pais...iguais aos pais.." Iguais aos pais.

Kagome-chan levanta-se num sobressalto da cadeira

-A senhorita tem alguma pergunta? – perguntou o professor, mas a garota não respondeu apenas se levantou e saiu da sala carregando seu material.

Kagome-chan estava atônica, incrédula que tal possibilidade pudesse ser verdadeira. A garota observava a paisagem pela janela do ônibus, não quis esperar o motorista vir busca-la precisa esvaziar a mente e pensar melhor naquilo que começa a atormentar. Kagome-chan sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça, ultimamente vinha tendo fortes dores de cabeça as quais ela atribuía ao estresse do cursinho. A verdade é que nos últimos dois anos as dores de cabeça vinham sendo mais recorrentes, uns dias mais forte, outros dias mais fraca; mas presente quase todos os dias. Comentara com sua mãe tal fato, mas pouca atenção recebeu e um dia no qual a enxaqueca fora mais pronunciada que a impedira sequer de se levar da cama sua mãe fora vê-la, e lhe dissera.

FLASHBACK

-Dor de cabeça? E desde quando isso é motivo para ficar o dia inteiro na cama?

-Olha mãe, não piore a minha enxaqueca.

-Oras K-chan não seja fraca. Eu vivo tendo dores de cabeça e não fico o dia inteiro na cama.

(Kikyo sai do quarto)

FIM DO FLASHBACK

As vezes sua mãe conseguia realmente tira-la do sério. Kagome-chan olhou pela janela do ônibus e viu um parque, decidiu dar uma caminhada antes de voltar para casa. A garota desceu e foi andando até o parque que estava calmo no final daquela tarde de verão, alguns casais passeavam abraçados ou de mão dadas sempre rindo, Kagome-chan se lembrou de Kouga e desejou que ele estivesse ali naquele momento; ela foi andando e parou em frente a um enorme lago que refletia os últimos raios de sol daquela tarde, do outro lado do lago havia uma floresta, uma reserva natural na realidade.

O lugar parecia mágico, tão mágico quanto eram as suas histórias favoritas que lia quando era pequena. Kagome-chan sentou-se num banco próximo ao lago e ficou observando duas crianças que estavam mais afastadas brincarem de atirar pedrinhas no lago, as pedrinhas ricocheteavam sobre a superfície do lago, até que gradualmente perdiam a força e afundavam nas águas profundas. Quando as crianças foram embora, Kagome-chan resolveu tentar a brincadeira, escolheu uma pedrinha, esticou o braço e dando impulso a pedrinha a jogou em direção ao lago; a primeira tentativa não fora bem sucedida e a pedrinha afundou antes mesmo de chegar ao meio do lago. As luzes do parque já começavam a acender, a noite estava chegando, mas Kagome-chan parecia não se importar entretida na sua tentativa de fazer a pedrinha atravessar o lago.

Quando chegou em casa era bem tarde da noite, mas seu passeio no parque a ajudou a relaxar, já havia inclusive esquecido o motivo pelo qual parara naquele lugar; Kikyo estava na sala sentada e ao ver a filha começou seu discurso.

-K-chan veja que horas são? Onde estava?

-Fui caminhar um pouco.

-Namorar, talvez essa seja a palavra mais adequada.

-Eu não estava com o Kouga.

-Isso eu já sei, o infeliz do seu namoradinho não parou de ligar para o apartamento; para que quer um celular se o mantem desligado! Com quem estava?

-Estava sozinha – respondeu de má vontade

-Sozinha, não acha que sou alguma tola; não estaria na rua até essa hora sozinha. Não quero que se envolva com qualquer marginalzinho...

-E desde quando se importa com a minha vida – gritou

-K-chan, que maneira é essa de falar – repreendeu Kikyo que não gostava de saber que estava perdendo o controle sobre a filha.

Kagome-chan a encarou e nada respondeu, apenas começou a andar em direção ao seu quarto.

-K-chan volte aqui!

Kagome-chan olhou para o lugar na estante onde costumava a ficar a foto de Kagome, e depois virou-se para a sua mãe.

-Por que não me chama de Kagome? – perguntou serenamente

Kikyo por um momento ficou sem reação.

-Não mude de assunto K-c...

-Nem sequer pode pronunciar o nome daquela que roubou meu pai de você, a quem meu pai amou de verdade.

-Já chega!

-Não! Você me odeia porque sou parecida com ela, desde a adolescência quando meus traços se tornaram mais semelhantes ao dela você evita me olhar nos olhos e pouca atenção dá para aquilo que eu faço.

-Como pode dizer isso da sua própria mãe?

-Você realmente é minha mãe? – perguntou Kagome-chan secamente

-O que disse?

-Sabe acho que preferiria se ela fosse a minha mãe – e apontou para o lugar vazio na estante, mas Kikyo entendeu o que significava

Sem esperar por respostas, gritos, lamentos ou longos discursos de sua mãe, Kagome-chan foi para seu quarto, nem sequer jantou, estava com uma enxaqueca terrível e preferiu dormir mais cedo que o habitual.

**000000000**

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**A foto de Kagome causa uma grande confusão na cabeça de Kagome-chan, e ela começa a se questionar o porquê dela ser tão parecida a primeira esposa de seu pai. Muitos segredos estão por ser revelados. **

**Para completar a situação uma discussão entre mãe e filha, será que Kikyo realmente a odeia por ser parecida a Kagome?**

**00000**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**GERAL: Surgiu em alguns posts a dúvida da Kagome-chan ser filha da Kikyo ou não? Bom essa é uma surpresa que estou reservando para revelar logo nos próximos capítulos, não vou enrolar com essa história, afinal a resposta para essa pergunta já foi dada no último capítulo da primeira parte da história.**

**Lory Higurashi – O Inuyasha reencarnar... acho que não! A fase Inuyasha e Kagome já passou na história; além disso eu achei que ia ficar estranho a filha se apaixonar pela reencarnação do pai.**

**MariInha – O Sesshoumauru ainda vai aparecer na história, aliás ele vem protagonizar uma parte importante da história. **

**jennichan – só pelo fato da Kagome-chan ser parecida com a Kagome já seria motivo para a Kikyo não gostar dela.**

**manu higurashi – pode deixar que não vou demorar em atualizar a outra fic, é que eu acabei tendo que administrar muitas fics ao mesmo tempo; mas agora APENAS UM REFLEXO já foi finalizada e eu posso voltar a atenção para as demais histórias.**

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.- clonagem não é um assunto que entra na história, mas garanto que existe uma explicação mais do que lógica para a Kagome-chan ser parecida com a Kagome.**

**Quero agradecer a todos os leitores que vem acompanhando a história!!!!**

**000000**

**NÃO PERCAM A ESTRÉIA DA MINHA NOVA FIC:**

------CASTELO DE CRISTAL------ 

**(Uma linda história de amor da época medieval)**

**EM BREVE NO **


	21. CAP 19 EM BUSCA DA VERDADE

CAPITULO 19 – EM BUSCA DA VERDADE 

No dia seguinte Kagome-chan saiu de casa antes que sua mãe acordasse sabia que tinha ido um pouco longe demais no outro dia, ao dizer que sua mãe não era sua verdadeira mãe. Isso a estava incomodando as diferenças que tinha de sua mãe e sua semelhança com a garota da foto, tinham que ter alguma relação.

Naquela manhã Kagome-chan não foi para o cursinho, tinha problemas maiores do que a matemática pudesse resolver; talvez somente a genética pudesse responder a essas perguntas que vinham a mente da garota. Kagome-chan voltou ao parque que estivera na noite anterior, aquele lugar lhe trazia uma certa tranqüilidade, foi até o lago e começou a admirar seu reflexo nele.

-"Como posso ser parecida a Kagome? Será que ela é a minha verdadeira mãe? Minha mãe nunca mais pode ter filhos depois que eu nasci, ou será que ela nunca pode ter filhos? E por que a Kagome se matou? Será que meu pai a trocou por outra, por Kikyo, aquela que se diz ser minha mãe? Mas meu pai a amava, lembro como falou com ternura dela, e como admirava seu retrato."

Perguntas sem respostas e afirmações sem prova era tudo o Kagome-chan tinha na mão naquele momento.

-Não pode viver com essas dúvidas e incertezas preciso saber quem foi essa Kagome com a qual meu pai casou, mas por onde começar?

A pessoa certa a procurar não era a mais indicada, sua mãe com certeza saberia algo sobre Kagome, mas com certeza não lhe contaria nada sobre a primeira mulher de seu pai; a qual sua mãe nem sequer mencionara perante ela.

A outra maneira para começar sua busca seria entre os pertences pessoais de seu, os quais sua mãe guardava com zelo. Kagome-chan correu para casa.

Ao chegar em casa encontrou-a vazia, a empregada não viria naquele dia e sua mãe estava na empresa, com cautela foi até o quarto de sua mãe, arrastou a cadeira da penteadeira até o guarda-roupa, subiu na cadeira para finalmente alcançar a pequena caixa azul onde estavam os últimos pertences de seu falecido pai. A garota espalhou tudo na cama de sua mãe, e começou a procurar por qualquer pista que levasse a alguém que conhecia Kagome. Entretanto por mais que a garota vasculhasse somente encontrava antigos documentos, não havia nada que pudesse ajuda-la, começou então a olhar com mais cuidado cada documento, cada cartão. Por fim a garota encontrou duas pistas, ou pelo menos o que achava que eram.

A primeira era um número de telefone anotado inadvertidamente sobre a capa de um contrato de compra e venda; e a segunda era o cartão de uma floricultura chamada SHIKON FLOWERS. O que chamou a atenção de Kagome-chan na segunda pista foi o fato do cartão estar guardado entre os bens pessoais de Inuyasha, porque seu pai iria guardar o cartão de uma floricultura em meio a documentos importantes, tudo bem que essa era a pista menos valiosa, o que importava era o número.

Kagome-chan voltou a guardar os demais pertences na caixa e colocou-a no lugar, foi para seu quarto e discou o número que encontrara anotado no documento, depois de várias tentativas frustradas finalmente alguém atendera.

-Hospício Municipal. Bom dia.

Ao ouvir Hospício Municipal Kagome-chan desligou imediatamente, essa era uma pista que valia a pena, porque seu pai teria o número de telefone de um hospício, deitou-se na cama e começou a pensar em algo que relacionasse seu pai ao lugar. Até que finalmente lembrou de certa vez que seu pai a levara para tomar sorvete na praça e encontraram uma senhora que tinha problemas mentais, a velha senhora ficava andando de um lado para o outro falando sozinha e jogando comida para as pombas.

FLASHBACK

-Kagome-chan o que faz atrás da árvore?

-Tem uma velha maluca ali, olha pai – disse a garota assustada

-Não precisa ter medo dessas pessoas, venha – esticou a mão para a filha

Receosa a garotinha saiu de trás da árvore.

-Quer ir conversar com ela?

-Não – respondeu de pronto

-Já disse que não precisa ter medo. Sabia que eu já trabalhei num lugar onde tinha um monte de gente como essa velha senhora, foi há alguns anos atrás.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Lembrou-se que seu pai já havia trabalhado num lugar onde tinha pessoas com problemas mentais, talvez esse fosse o lugar. Pegando sua bolsa saiu e foi de táxi até o referido lugar.

Ao chegar na recepção encontrou uma jovem senhora magrela sentada em frente a um computador, a mulher digitava freneticamente as informações contidas em algumas folhas que estavam espelhadas por todo o balcão de recepção.

-Bom dia – começou Kagome-chan, sem saber sequer o que perguntar – eu gostaria de saber se você conhecia um homem chamado Inuyasha que costumava a vir aqui...

A mulher respondeu sem parar de digitar.

-Olha aqui garotinha eu não tenho o dia inteiro, não vem ninguém aqui com esse nome.

-Já faz algum tempo que ele não vem, acho que cerca de uns 20 anos

A mulher havia parado de digitar e encarava Kagome-chan

-Isso é alguma brincadeira?

Kagome-chan olhou séria para a mulher

-Eu preciso muito saber sobre essa pessoa, poderia me ajudar?

A mulher bufou e pegando o telefone pediu para falar com uma enfermeira. A enfermeira imediatamente compareceu a recepção. Era uma senhora de idade avançada que usava um uniforme branco com o símbolo do hospício.

-Essa é a funcionária mais antiga da casa, talvez ela possa lhe ajudar – disse a recepcionista que voltara a digitar.

A velha senhora que não havia dito nada desde que chegara a recepção, continuava encarando Kagome-chan e a olhava de perto como se a reconhecesse de algum lugar. Kagome-chan já estava incomodada com os olhares que a velha senhora lhe lançava.

-Bom dia, senhora. Meu nome é Kagome

-Oh meu Deus, será possível! – finalmente falou a mulher – meus olhos não me enganaram, então, você deve ser mesmo a filha da Kagome.

-O que disse? – Kagome-chan estava espantada, a velha dissera que ela era a filha da Kagome.

-Sim, o mesmo rosto e os mesmos olhos; sim só pode ser a filha dela. Quanta felicidade em vê-la.

Kagome-chan estava atônica, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, será que suas suspeitas estavam certas? Ela era mesmo a filha de Kagome, sendo assim Kikyo não era sua verdadeira mãe.

-Venha – a velha senhora a puxava pelo braço – venha ver, uma velha amiga de sua mãe está aqui.

A velha enfermeira a puxou ao longo de um corredor escuro e frio, até finalmente chegaram no jardim onde havia alguns internos tomando sol, entre eles se destacava a figura de uma mulher que conversava alegremente com os internos.

-Veja ali está ela – apontou para a mulher

A mulher percebeu a aproximação da velha enfermeira com a garota, e Kagome-chan viu uma expressão de surpresa nos olhos da mulher quando esta a viu. Igualmente surpresa ficou Kagome-chan ao ver melhor o rosto da mulher. Ambas se encararam por alguns instantes até que Kagome-chan quebrou o silêncio.

-Tia Sango! – disse alegre

A mulher imediatamente abriu um sorriso e abraçou a garota. Mirok e Sango freqüentavam ocasionalmente a casa de Inuyasha e Kikyo, mas acabaram se afastando depois da morte de Inuyasha; e desde então Kagome-chan nunca mais tivera contato com Sango ou seu marido.

-Eu não posso acreditar, como você está mudada Kagome-chan. O que está fazendo aqui?

Mas antes que a garota pudesse responder a velha enfermeira falou

-Com certeza veio ser voluntária como a mãe. A Kagome tinha um bom coração.

-Senhora Yatsu, ela não é filha da Kagome – explicou Sango serenamente

-Mas os olhos e o rosto, não pode negar a semelhança.

-Eu sei, mas a mãe dela é a Kikyo.

A velha enfermeira parecia desapontada em saber que Kagome-chan não era filha da Kagome.

-Preciso cuidar de uns pacientes, com licença – a velha enfermeira retirou-se.

-Não a culpo por pensar isso, eu também começo a acreditar que seja filha da Kagome – desabafou

-Kagome-chan o que está dizendo?

-Tia Sango, como ela disse a minha aparência e meu modo de agir são tão diferentes dos da minha mãe.

-Isso não prova que você não é filha dela. Aliás como pode saber se não conheceu a Kagome.

-Foi por isso que eu vim, quero descobrir mais sobre a primeira esposa do meu pai, sobre a Kagome.

-Veio porque sabia que Kagome era voluntária aqui.

-Na verdade acabei de descobrir agora, vim porque sabia que meu pai havia trabalhado aqui. Tia Sango você a conheceu, poderia me contar alguma coisa sobre ela.

-Bem. Não sei se deveria sua mãe...

-Não importa o que minha mãe diz – disse firme.

- Vamos para a minha casa, e assim aproveita para visitar o Mirok que acredito que ficara deslumbrado em vê-la; depois contaremos sobre a Kagome.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Kagome-chan parte em busca do seu passado e essa nova jornada poderá trazer a tona segredos ocultos há muito tempo.**


	22. CAP 20 A HISTORIA DE KAGOME

**CAPITULO 20 – A HISTORIA DE KAGOME **

Kagome-chan foi até o apartamento de Sango, ao chegarem encontraram-no vazio. A garota sentou-se no sofá enquanto sua 'tia' lhe oferecia um copo de suco e algumas bolachas e começaram a conversar sobre banalidades, sem mencionar sequer o nome de Kagome. Ao escutarem a campainha Kagome-chan sobressaltou-se, esperam a chegada de Mirok.

Vou atender – disse Sango largando o copo de suco e dirigindo-se a porta

Sango abriu a porta, Kagome-chan que permanecia sentada no sofá viu um rapaz muito bonito a soleira da porta.

Houjo não acredito que esqueceu a sua chave novamente!

Desculpa mãe é que sai apressado de casa – disse o rapaz passando por Sango e entrando na sala.

Ao ver o rapaz já na sala Kagome-chan levantou-se, o rapaz imediatamente interrompeu seu caminhar e ficou por alguns minutos admirando a moça, enquanto Sango fechava novamente a porta de entrada. Sango voltou a sala e viu os dois jovens ali se olhando em silêncio.

Mãe por que não avisou que tínhamos visita – disse o rapaz finalmente ao perceber a presença da mãe na sala.

Nossa! Como você está mudado, pirralho! – disse Kagome-chan abrindo um sorriso travesso.

Hey ninguém me chama de pirralho, desde...ah não acredito – o rapaz correu e abraçou a garota erguendo-a no ar – Kagome-chan – colocou novamente no chão – como você está bonita.

Kagome-chan corou com o comentário do amigo de infância. Houjo e Kagome-chan costumavam a brincar juntos quando ainda Mirok e Sango freqüentavam sua casa, mas se afastaram depois da morte de Inuyasha.

Então finalmente veio nos visitar – diz o rapaz sentando-se no sofá ao lado da moça

A Kagome-chan está aqui por um assunto muito sério – disse Sango.

Nesse instante ouviram a porta da sala abrindo-se, e pouco tempo depois um homem veio até a sala carregando numa mão uma maleta preta e na outra um jaleco branco.

Sango, querida até que enfim cheguei. O trânsito estava péssimo... – calou-se ao ver a moça ao lado do filho – nossa Houjo até que enfim trouxe uma namorada para pudéssemos conhece-la.

Kagome-chan riu com o comentário, Mirok se aproximou mais para cumprimentar a moça e ao vê-la deu um passo para trás com o susto.

Tio Mirok que bom vê-lo – disse Kagome-chan sorridente

Kagome-chan, não pode ser – pegou cordialmente a mão da jovem - mas você está tão linda quanto...

A minha mãe – apressou-se em completar – acho que não. Talvez esteja tão linda quanto a Kagome.

Mirok surprendeu-se com o comentário de Kagome-chan, ainda que realmente ele pensasse que Kagome-chan era extremamente parecida com Kagome, e poucos traços lhe lembravam ser filha de Kikyo.

Mas o que traz a sua visita tão repentina? Não me diga que você e o Houjo...

Oras Mirok – repreendeu Sango dando uma cotovelada no estômago do marido.

Acabamos de nos encontrar – disse prontamente o garoto

Ah, Sango, você também não acha que eles formariam um belo casal?

Houjo e Kagome-chan coraram com o comentário inoportuno de Mirok

A verdade eu estou aqui por um assunto bem sério – começou a explicar Kagome-chan

Kagome-chan contou a todos sobre sua adolescência, e suas recentes suspeitas sobre ser filha da Kagome, contou a indiferença de sua mãe e fato dela nem sequer pronunciar o seu nome, chamando-a apenas de K-chan. Kagome-chan esperava que Mirok e Sango pudessem lhe dar a resposta que ele procurava, e no fim completou.

...Não sei se meu pai pediu que guardassem de mim esse segredo, mas preciso saber da verdade, o que aconteceu não importa; só quero saber se a Kagome é a minha verdadeira mãe.

Mirok, Sango e Houjo escutavam atentamente e calados até então. Quando Kagome-chan perguntou sobre o fato de Kagome ser sua verdadeira mãe, Mirok e Sango se entreolharam em cumplicidade.

Kagome-chan, Kikyo talvez não goste que contemos a verdade a você – começou Sango

Mas se não o fizermos, ela nunca o fará – completou Mirok – Se quer realmente saber sobre a primeira esposa de seu pai nós lhe contaremos toda a verdade que sabemos. No entanto devo adiantar-lhe que por mais que hajam diferenças entre você e Kikyo, ela é a sua verdadeira mãe.

E quanto a aparência. Como posso me parecer tanto com Kagome? – insistiu a garota.

Kagome-chan buscava explicações para tantas semelhanças com Kagome e tantas diferenças com Kikyo; talvez para ela fosse menos chocante saber que era filha de Kagome e não de Kikyo.

Mirok e Sango contaram a Kagome-chan, e Houjo, que escutava atentamente sem coragem de interromper, não queria perder nenhum detalhe da história. Eles contaram como haviam conhecido a Kagome e Inuyasha, e também sobre a doença de Kagome, essa fora a parte mais difícil para Kagome-chan escutar, e quando Mirok contou que Kagome havia se matado para libertar ela e Inuyasha dessa prisão que era a leucodistrofia, lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Kagome-chan; e a garota passou a admirar mais a primeira esposa de seu pai, e entendia o porquê dele ama-la e defende-la tanto.

Obrigado – agradeceu Kagome-chan ao final do relato – não sabem o que significou para mim conhecer um pouco mais sobre a Kagome.

Talvez seja melhor você guardar segredo a respeito disso com sua mãe – sugeriu Sango.

Eu o farei, não se preocupe tia Sango. Agora se me derem licença tenho que voltar para casa, antes que minha mãe comece a chamar a policia.

Kagome-chan levantou-se e pegou sua bolsa.

O Houjo pode leva-la até em casa – ofereceu Mirok

Não quero incomodá-lo.

Claro que não vai ser incomodo para ele, não é mesmo filho? – disse abrindo um sorriso forçado para o jovem.

Tudo bem Kagome-chan, eu posso leva-la.

Sango abriu um discreto sorriso, logo imaginou as intenções do marido; no entanto não o reprovaria nisso.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Um encontro especial com duas pessoas muito importantes no passado de Inuyasha e Kagome.**

**Deixo a resposta das reviews no próximo capítulo. Espero que ainda estejam gostando da história, prometo que ainda há muitas emoções pela frente. Desculpem pelo atraso em postar a continuação dessa história.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS OS LEITORES.**


	23. CAP 21 0 AMIGO DE INFÂNCIA

CAPITULO 21 – O AMIGO DE INFANCIA

Kagome-chan estava calada observando a rua que se movimentava rápido.

-Ainda pensando em toda aquela história – perguntou Houjo quebrando o silêncio.

-Não dá para esquecer – disse virando a cabeça para o rapaz – achei que a Kagome pudesse ser a minha verdadeira mãe. Talvez era isso que eu quis acreditar o tempo todo.

-Ter a sua mãe como mãe é tão ruim assim?

-Não se lembra dela?

-Pouco, mas agora que estamos falando dela lembro-me que ela não era muito atenciosa com você.

-Piorou ainda mais quando meu pai morreu.

-Hey Kagome-chan que tal tomarmos um café, assim você chega com uma cara melhor em casa?

-Acho que não tem problema.

Kagome-chan e Houjo pararam numa bonita cafeteria no centro da cidade, e lá ficaram horas conversando, relembrando o passado e contando seus planos para o futuro.

-Médico! Você é médico – espantou-se a garota

-Quase, eu ainda estou estudando – disse o jovem tomando mais um gole de café

-Eu também quero fazer medicina e trabalhar na Cruz Vermelha. Que área vai seguir em medicina?

-Neurologia. Sabe é coisa de família; meu avô, meu pai e agora eu.

-Deve ser legal ter uma família como a sua.

-Às vezes é difícil lidar com todos eles.

Os dois jovens passaram horas conversando, tanto que Kagome-chan perdeu a noção do tempo, já nem sequer se lembrava de Kouga, pois não o mencionara a noite toda. Quando chegou em casa encontrou o apartamento vazio, na secretária uma mensagem de sua mãe.

"K-chan passarei a noite fazendo o balanço semestral da empresa. Não me espere acordada"

-Tradução da mensagem: K-chan passarei a noite com o contador fazendo..., bom isso não importa. Chego amanhã de manhã – disse a garota em desânimo – Espero que pelo menos chegue de bom humor. Vou dormir.

Kagome-chan já estava acostumada com as noites que sua mãe passava fora com algum homem distinto; detestava essa atitude de sua mãe, porquê ela não apresentava um namorado, seria tão menos depravado.

A garota foi para seu quarto, sobre sua cama jazia seu celular com inúmeras mensagens de voz e torpedos do seu namorado Kouga; como ela achava irritante ter que ficar apagando todas as mensagens.

-Que merda Kouga! – começou a xingar o aparelho como se fosse o namorado enquanto apagava as inúmeras mensagens - Basta deixar uma mensagem que eu retorno a ligação quando chegar em casa, mas não precisa ficar a cada 5 minutos ficar ligando e mandando mensagens. Não vou ligar para você, senão vamos brigar.

Além da mãe vadia tinha um namorado chato e ciumento, essa não era a vida que Kagome-chan pretendia levar para sempre, ficar ao lado desses dois, nem pensar. Toda essa história de ser médica da Cruz Vermelha era na verdade a maneira mais lógica que ela tinha pensando para fazer algo nobre e ficar o mais longe possível da mãe.

A garota foi tomar um banho e deitou-se, mas apesar do cansaço o sono não veio. No começo acreditou que a insônia era causada pela história que ouvira há algumas horas atrás, no entanto, logo percebeu que o verdadeiro motivo de sua insônia era seu amigo de infância, Houjo.

Na manhã seguinte Kagome-chan saiu de casa antes que sua mãe retornasse, estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível mas buscou forças interiores para se levantar e ir para o cursinho, péssima idéia. Ao chegar no cursinho viu na porta de entrada seu namorado Kouga conversando com uma garota da sala dele, os dois estavam rindo e a garota ficava toda hora colocando a mão no braço e no peito do rapaz, que parecia não se incomodar com a situação; isso só fez a sua dor de cabeça aumentar. Voltou para casa, e lá estava sua mãe.

-Onde estava ontem o dia inteiro? O motorista disse que não a encontrou no cursinho.

-Precisava resolver uns assuntos – disse de má vontade e dirigiu-se para o quarto.

-Escute não quero vê-la agarrada com algum marginalzinho que vai acabar desgraçando com a sua vida

-Tem medo que ele só queira o meu dinheiro?

Kikyo pareceu surpresa em escutar a filha falar aquilo, pois na verdade essa era a real preocupação de Kikyo, que a filha se envolvesse com um...como dizer rapaz de poucas posses, um pobretão mesmo.

-Não sabia que gostava de ficar se agarrando com gente baixa.

-Os bons exemplos de casa não me ajudam muito – alfinetou

-O que quer dizer com isso? Sabe o quanto trabalho para manter essa casa desde seu pai morreu.

-Traduzindo: Sabe como eu dou duro para manter meus luxos desde que seu pai morreu.

-K-chan não se atreva a me desafiar

- Eu não tenho medo das suas ameaças – gritou, seu rosto estava vermelho e quente

Kagome-chan sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça e perdeu os sentidos.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Eu também odeio ter que ficar apagando as mensagens do celular. **

**Kagome-chan e Houjo, vocês acham que eles dariam um bom casal?**

**E agora Kagome-chan começa a passar mal, será esse um mac prenúncio?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews. Algumas respostas gerais das reviews**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**A Kagome-chan ser a reencarnação da Kagome? Muitas surpresas virão nesse sentido, mas não por enquanto.**

**manu higurashi infelizmente a Kagome não chegou a dar a luz ao bebê que estava esperando, por isso não havia possibilidade da Kagome-chan ser filha da Kagome, no entanto o mistério das semelhanças entre ambas permanece.**

**Srta. Lenita, Lory Higurashi que bom que estão gostando!**

**MariInha o Mirok e a Sango também ficaram mais velhos, afinal a Kagome-chan já não é mais criança.**

**Uchiha Danii-chan a parte que a Kagome estava grávida eu escrevi depois que havia terminado a história, achei que isso daria mais emoção a história. Eu tb quase chorei escrevendo essa história principalmente nas partes finais da primeira parte. A Kikyo na verdade não estava assim tão mudada, ou será que foi o fato de Inuyasha nunca ter esquecido Kagome que fez Kikyo voltar a ser o que era? Até o final da história eu conto o que aconteceu. A Kagome-chan e o Kouga foram um par bem inusitado. Tem muita coisa para acontecer e a história trará muitas surpresas.**


	24. CAP 22 NO HOSPITAL

CAPITULO 22 – NO HOSPITAL 

Kagome-chan acorda num quarto de hospital cercada de aparelhos, ela estava sozinha e quarto estava vazio; ainda sentia a cabeça doer um pouco, a verdade é que todo o seu corpo estava dolorido. Pela janela viu o forte sol que brilhava do lado de fora, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

-Bom dia – disse a enfermeira sorridente

-O que aconteceu comigo? – Kagome-chan ainda estava confusa

-Você desmaiou e sua mãe a trouxe para cá, fizeram alguns exames. Não se lembra, você recuperou os sentidos pouco depois que chegou ao hospital.

-Agora que falou tenho uma vaga lembrança sobre isso.

-Não se preocupe deve ser o efeito do sedativo que tomou para fazer a tomografia – disse a enfermeira enquanto verificava o soro - O doutor vai passar aqui daqui a pouco, ele está no quarto ao lado

-E quanto a minha mãe?

-Ela esteve aqui boa parte da noite, e como o médico disse que você só ia acordar pela manhã, ela foi para a casa; disse que viria vê-la mais tarde.

A enfermeira saiu do quarto e Kagome-chan ajeitou-se na cama, ficando sentada. Não acreditava como sua mãe era tão pouco sensível, nem nessas horas tinha coragem de apóia-la; sentia falta de ter alguém a seu lado. Lembrou-se de Kouga; ele não havia ligado para ela nas últimas horas, lembrou que antes ele não passava 3 horas sem ligar pelo menos duas vezes para ela, e quando não podia mandava torpedos. Talvez a relação deles estivesse um pouco fria demais.

-Kagome-chan que bom que veio me visitar.

Kagome-chan estava tão distraída que nem percebera que alguém entrara no quarto. Ao ver a pessoa, a garota abriu um largo sorriso.

-Não me diga que ficou com saudades – continuou o rapaz

-Houjo, eu não sabia que trabalhava aqui.

-Na verdade sou residente, estou ajudando o doutor Kymura com os pacientes; e quando vi seu nome não pude deixar de visita-la.

Kagome-chan o olhava encantada, e por um breve momento lembrou o quão desarrumada e desajeitada deveria estar, mas por que isso importaria nesse momento, afinal ela estava num hospital, por que se preocupar com a aparência que ela deveria estar? A garota observava atentamente o jovem ver o prontuário e anotar algumas coisas nele.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Surpresa – disse meio distraída

-Surpresa? – Houjo parara de escrever e olhava para Kagome-chan que percebera a besteira que tinha dito – Me referia a sua dor de cabeça – contniuou Houjo a fim de a situação não ficasse mais comprometedora do que estava.

Mas antes que Kagome-chan pudesse responder, Kikyo entrou no quarto carregando um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas.

-K-chan estava tão preocupada

-"Que fui para a casa dormir um pouco" – completou Kagome-chan em pensamento, não queria começar uma briga com sua mãe ainda mais na frente do Houjo

Kikyo pareceu nem notar a presença do rapaz no quarto.

-Passo mais tarde para vê-la, Kagome-chan – disse Houjo se dirigindo para a porta.

Nesse instante Kikyo notou que havia alguém mais no quarto.

-Ah doutor, como está a K-chan?

-Os resultados dos exames ainda não saíram, mas assim que ficarem prontos eu aviso tia Kikyo.

Kikyo fez uma cara de espanto, por que ele a chamara de tia; mas antes que Kikyo soltasse alguma perola Kagome-chan foi logo explicando.

-Mãe, esse é o Houjo. Ele é filho do tio Mirok e da tia Sango.

Qualquer simpatia que Kikyo pudesse ter pelo rapaz desapareceu no momento que escutou os nomes de seus pais.

-Desculpe-me não ter me apresentado antes – disse Houjo abrindo um tímido sorriso - por certo não se lembra mais de mim.

-Ah, claro – disse Kikyo secamente – o filho daqueles dois.

O sorriso logo desapareceu do rosto de Houjo, e Kagome-chan entendeu que ele não havia gostado da maneira como sua mãe havia se referido aos pais do jovem: "daqueles dois"

-Bom, eu passo mais tarde – disse Houjo saindo

A dor de cabeça de Kagome-chan aumentou, não acreditava como sua mãe podia ser tão...tão... as palavras ficaram presas na sua garganta e bloqueadas em sua mente.

-Nossa, até aqui se encontra dessa gente – disse Kikyo com desprezo depois que o rapaz saiu.

-Mãe se quer que eu saia logo daqui é melhor parar de vir me visitar.

-K-chan como pode falar isso, francamente, essas suas influências estão lhe saindo muito bem.

Depois de dois dias Kagome-chan recebeu alta hospitalar. Kouga havia ido visita-la no hospital em companhia de Ayame, sua 'amiga de sala'que por uma infeliz coincidência era a mesma menina que estava conversando com Kouga na porta de entrada do cursinho; Kagome-chan atribuiu ao fato sua alta ter demorado mais de 1 dia para acontecer. Os resultados dos exames nada mostraram, pelo menos aparentemente, e novamente o estresse foi o responsável pelo mal-estar associado a falta de alimentação. A garota ficara tão obcecada por descobrir a verdade sobre Kagome que simplesmente esquecera de se alimentar, e no dia que desmaiou havia comido apenas algumas bolachas na casa da Sango.

O motorista fora busca-la no hospital e a levou para casa o apartamento estava vazio, pois Kikyo estava na empresa. Kagome-chan foi até o seu quarto, pegou a foto de Kagome; depois sentou-se na cama e ficou admirando a foto da moça, a qual esperava ser sua verdadeira mãe, mesmo que essa crença tenha durado apenas 1 dia. Mas a admirava agora mais do que nunca, e as palavras de Mirok contando sobre a trágica vida de Kagome vinham a sua mente.

"Kagome e seu pai eram muito felizes juntos, mesmo com os sintomas da doença de Kagome, eles procuravam viver uma vida normal...quando as crises começaram Kagome ficou assustada com o seu futuro e pediu para ir para o Hospício Municipal, na verdade ela já pretendia tirar a própria vida...ela tomou muitos analgésicos...Inuyasha ficou arrasado com a morte da esposa...Inuyasha se casou com Kikyo...e você nasceu"

A história ficava passando por sua cabeça como se fosse um filme.

-Kagome morreu grávida, e ela nem sequer sabia que esperava um filho do meu pai- sussurrou – Kagome..

Kagome-chan não acreditava que fosse possível uma pessoa tão boa quanto Kagome não ter podido ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que tanto amava. Lembrou-se como Sango a havia definido.

FLASHBACK

-Ela era um anjo que precisou voltar para o céu!

-Será que anjos não podem ser felizes? – perguntou enxugando uma última lágrima que escorria por seu rosto.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

**00000000000000000000000**

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Desculpem a demora em postar**

**Obrigada pelas reviews que recebi, leio todas sempre com muito carinho!!**

**No próximo capítulo deixo as respostas das reviews**


	25. CAP 23 A VOLTA DE SESSHOUMARU

CAPITULO 23 – A VINDA DE SESSHOMARU

O telefone soou alto pelo apartamento vazio, como era a única que estava em casa Kagome-chan teve que se prontificar a atender, ainda que lhe custasse chegar até o aparelho,no entanto ficar escutando-o tocar era extremamente irritante.

-Alô – atendeu de má vontade

-Boa tarde – respondeu uma voz fininha do outro lado da linha – Meu nome é Jaken, sou o sssecretário e axxiliar do sssenhor Ssssesshomaru. E gostaria de falar com a sssenhora Kikyo.

Kagome-chan precisou sentar-se ao ouvir o nome de seu tio. O que será que ele estava pretendendo afinal nunca ligava, e quando precisava de alguma coisa simplesmente pedia para o secretário ligar para ele.

-Minha mãe não está em casa – respondeu de pronto.

-Mãe!? - silêncio do outro lado da linha – Você é a Kagome-chan – disse com uma empolgação no voz que parecia que tinha descoberto a América.

-Sou eu mesmo, fala Jaken – disse desanimada.

Jaken sempre ligava para a casa dela, quando não encontrava Kikyo na empresa; ele era o que cuidava dos interesses financeiros de Sesshomaru no Japão.

-Quero avisar – falou em tom de grandeza – que o SSSenhor SSSesshomaru e sua esposa estão indo para o Japão.

-Recado dado – disse Kagome-chan desligando o telefone.

Se tinha uma pessoa pior que sua mãe era com certeza seu tio, o vira apenas três vezes em toda a sua vida, mas já bastava para não suportar ficar mais do que 10 minutos na sua presença.

-Meu tio vindo para cá. Desse jeito, eu voltar para o hospital rapidinho – disse desanimada desabando sobre a cama – pelo menos o Houjo vai me visitar todos os dias, mas no que eu estou pensando – sentou na cama e sentiu o rosto corar – minha mãe vai enlouquecer quando souber.

Kagome-chan conhecia muito bem Kikyo, pois bastou apenas mencionar [bo nome de seu tio[/b, seguido do verbo [bvir conjugado na terceira pessoa[/b seguido de [bpara o Japão[/b; para que sua mãe começasse a gesticular e falar coisas do tipo: "aquele interesseiro, só quer a empresa para ele, o que ele pretende fazer aqui.." claro que a mulher de seu tio também não foi poupada, ainda que nem Kikyo e nem Kagome-chan a conhecesse pessoalmente "vem com aquela mulherzinha, com certeza outra interesseira que quer ficar com a grana de seu pai..." Kagome-chan a olhava enquanto terminava seu suco de laranja, não valeria a pena irritar ainda mais a sua mãe revidando os comentários maldosos, e além disso, não tinha motivo para defende-los.

Dois dias depois do referido telefonema, Sesshomaru estava no apartamento delas. O irmão de Inuyasha viera acompanhado de seu fiel ajudante e secretário Jaken e de uma bela jovem que aparentava ser apenas alguns anos mais velha que Kagome-chan.

Kagome-chan observava a moça, e ficou pensando.

- "Nossa jurava que o Jaken tinha dito que meu tio viria com sua esposa, e não com a

filha; no entanto, não lembro de alguma vez mencionarem que meu tio tinha filhos, então...-

a garota fez uma cara de surpresa ao chegar a conclusão de que a garota que acompanhava Sesshomaru – só pode ser a esposa dele"

A esposa de Sesshomaru era bonita com cabelos castanhos médios e olhos da mesma cor, ainda assim era demasiadamente jovem para ele. Kikyo mostrou-se receptiva, mas Kagome-chan não pode deixar de notar o olhar superior que sua mãe lançou sobre a esposa de seu tio. Depois que todos se acomodaram na sala, Sesshomaru que era do tipo direto, não perdeu tempo com conversas sem sentido e foi logo dizendo o motivo que o trouxera ao Japão.

-Kikyo estamos constatando um déficit na empresa matriz já alguns meses, e isso está afetando diretamente a economia da filial em Nova Iorque.

-Isso é impossível, meu contador disse que estávamos com uma boa margem de lucro, além de estarmos salvando fundos – respondeu Kikyo justificando-se.

-Deveria trocar de contador, então. – disse Rin rispidamente.

Se Kikyo pudesse matar com o olhar, Rin com certeza estaria morta.

-Não sei por que diz uma besteira dessas. Não me parece ser assim tão experiente em negócios – alfinetou Kikyo.

-Rin é economista – Sesshomaru disse pouco, mas disse o principal.

Kikyo a olhou com um desprezo ainda maior. Além de ser uma 'aproveitadorazinha', ainda era bem 'espertinha'.

Kagome-chan saiu da sala, detestava ficar presenciando essas reuniões chatas sobre negócios, ainda mais quando sua mãe não dava valor a seus palpites, e afinal por que precisaria da opinião de uma amadora quando tinha seu contador, que nas horas vagas era também seu amante. A verdade estava um pouco preocupada com a história de déficit na empresa, sabia que sua mãe apesar de inteligente não tinha talento para os negócios.

A garota sentiu sua cabeça doer novamente, e foi deitar-se. Estranhamente ficou pensando na esposa de seu tio, a tal de Rin. Sabia que Sesshomaru não era muito aberto a relacionamentos, sempre muito centrado nos negócios, sempre em busca de poder. No entanto estava agora casado com uma garotinha bem mais nova do que ele, concluiu então que a garota realmente tinha valor e deveria ser muito especial. Mas como alguém podia suportar se apaixonar ou simplesmente gostar de uma pessoa de gênio tão difícil quanto seu tio, e lembrou-se de sua mãe e seu pai; ainda que vivessem brigando deveria ter algo que os unira. E novamente a lembrança de Kagome, lhe veio a mente; a verdadeira mulher que Inuyasha havia amado, o anjo que precisou voltar para o céu; quem teria sido afinal essa garota?

-Preciso saber mais sobre essa Kagome – decidiu-se

COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA

A empresa enfrenta uma crise financeira, no entanto Kagome-chan só pensa no passado de primeira esposa de seu pai.

No prox cap O PASSADO DE KAGOME

Depois desse cap vai ser fácil entender o porquê da semelhança entre ambas, mas só vou confirmar só no outro cap!!!


	26. CAP 24 O PASSADO DE KAGOME

CAPITULO 24 - O PASSADO DE KAGOME 

Kagome-chan acordou naquela manhã com uma missão: descobrir o passado de Kagome. Como o faria? Bem nem mesmo ela saberia dizer, mas começaria a buscar informações que pudessem leva-la até a verdade.

A primeira coisa que decidiu fazer foi ir até o Hospício Municipal onde Kagome trabalhara como voluntária, mas antes de ir até o Hospício passaria antes na casa de um velho amigo da família.

A garota chegou um bonito prédio de classe média no centro da cidade, depois de identificar-se subiu até o 9º andar onde morava esse velho conhecido. Ao abrir a porta, o homem já aparentado ter mais de 60 anos com uma pequena barba branca assustou-se ao ver a jovem parada em sua porta; ajeitando o roupão azul marinho que trajava saudou a jovem.

-Minha jovem Kagome-chan; o que faz aqui...tão cedo?

-Senhor Kushiro preciso de um favor.

Kushiro havia trabalhado durante muitos anos para seu pai, ele era o informante de Inuyasha, sempre que este queria informações sobre investidores ou compradores era Kushiro que lhe fornecia essas informações; mas com a aposentadoria e a morte de Inuyasha, Kushiro saiu da empresa.

-Sei que não trabalha mais na empresa – continuou Kagome-chan – e nem precisa me prestar esse favor se não quiser...

-Kagome-chan como posso negar algum favor a filha de Inuyasha

A garota se sentiu mais confiante para pedir o que queria.

-Gostaria que obter informações sobre a primeira esposa do meu pai, a Kagome.

-Por que quer saber sobre ela?

-Não me interprete mal senhor Kushiro, mas é uma questão pessoal muito importante.

-Nesse caso obterá informações sobre ela em menos tempo do que espera – disse o homem coçando a barba.

-Obrigado.

Kushiro a ajudaria a obter informações que precisava, agora ela iria atrás de mais informações sobre a jovem que casou-se com seu pai.

Ao chegar no Hospício Municipal Kagome-chan foi procurar a velha enfermeira que conheceu Kagome, aquela que havia pensado que Kagome-chan era a filha de Kagome. Começou a conversar com a velha senhora sobre Kagome, e assim ficaram quase toda a manhã. No entanto, Kagome-chan não descobriu muitas informações sobre Kagome, além das informações básicas sobre a bondade da moça, também conseguiu algumas informações importantes como a maneira que Kagome ajudou Mirok e Sango a ficarem juntos e que Kagome era órfã.

Sem mais lugares onde pudesse obter alguma informação sobre Kagome, Kagome-chan resolveu esperar noticias vindas de Kushiro, torcia para que o velho senhor tivesse tido mais sorte do que ela nessa busca.

Três dias depois Kushiro ligou para o celular de Kagome-chan e pediu que esta o encontrasse numa lanchonete no centro da cidade, sem agüentar de curiosidade, a garota saiu do cursinho e foi até o local indicado.

A lanchonete era bem arrumadinha, e no momento estava vazia. Ao adentrar a garota encontra Kushiro sentado numa mesa ao fundo com uma xícara de café a frente, Kagome-chan dirigi-se até ele.

-Boa tarde, senhor Kushiro.

-Boa tarde Kagome-chan. Veio muito rápido.

-Tem noticias sobre o passado da Kagome

-Não acreditará naquilo que vou lhe contar minha jovem, o passado de Kagome envolve o passado de seu avô.

-Do que está falando?

Kagome-chan escutou atentamente todos os detalhes de como Kushiro obtivera a informação e depois sobre o grande segredo que fora guardado por muito tempo. Parecia que estava sonhando, que não podia ser possível tal coisa acontecer, no entanto confiava em Kushiro e suas fontes eram seguras e pareciam ser fidedignas.

-Tem uma mulher que trabalhou no orfanato quando Kagome era adolescente, posso marcar um encontro para vocês.

-Quero sim conversar com essa mulher. Peça a ela para me encontrar... – Kagome-chan pensou cuidadosamente num lugar discreto onde poucas pessoas freqüentassem, e então lembrou-se – peça que me encontre no parque central amanhã, está bem?

- Vou avisa-la, te ligarei para confirmar.

-Agora senhor Kushiro, me desculpe, mas tenho que voltar para o cursinho.

No dia seguinte Kagome-chan foi até o parque, a tal mulher decidiu se encontrar com ela. A garota ainda estava pasma com o que ouvira na tarde do dia anterior, não queria acreditar que isso realmente pudesse ser verdade; parecia te mesmo uma brincadeira. Decidiu não contar nada nem a sua mãe e nem a Mirok e Sango; quis conversar primeiro com essa mulher que trabalhara no orfanato.

Kushiro a advertira que a mulher não sabia sobre esse segredo, e que a única coisa que poderia obter dela eram informações sobre a adolescência de Kagome; mesmo assim Kagome-chan resolveu se encontrar com ela.

Kagome-chan estava parada em frente ao lago no qual outro dia passara horas brincando de atirar pedrinhas, lembrou-se da brincadeira e resolveu recomeça-la apenas para passar o tempo enquanto esperava a tal mulher. A garota pegou uma pequena pedrinha que atravessou quase toda a extensão do lago, mas não conseguira chegar até a outra extremidade; resolveu tentar novamente usando uma pedrinha um pouco menor.

-Ela também gostava muito dessa brincadeira.

Kagome-chan assustou-se e deixou a pedrinha cair na beirada do lago, ao virar viu uma senhora aparentando ter uns 60 anos. Ela tinha os cabelos brancos presos por um coque e usava um vestido comprido verde.

-Me desculpe, mas ... – Kagome-chan não sabia o que dizer

- Queria me ver, não é mesmo menina? – disse a velha abrindo um largo sorriso

-Realmente estava esperando uma pessoa, mas como a senhora sabe que era comigo com quem deveria se encontrar?

A velha senhora a olhou de baixo a cima, fixando o olhar no rosto da jovem.

-Não foi difícil descobrir, não é mesmo? – disse a senhora sorridente

-Ah – respirou aliviada – que pergunta boba a minha.

-Tem os olhos dela.

-O rosto, o cabelo...enfim a aparência toda. Sempre me dizem isso.

-Não é isso que estou falando – continuou a velha senhora – os olhos dela; tem os olhos iguais aos de Kagome.

-Os olhos!? – Kagome-chan não estava entendendo o comentário da velha senhora.

- Sim, os olhos. Pode-se ver a alma das pessoas através dos olhos; e os olhos dela mostravam uma força interior muito grande e uma bondade imensa em seu coração.

-Não acredito que ela era tão forte assim – disse Kagome-chan desanimada ao pensar que Kagome havia se matado.

-Precisava te-la conhecido – a mulher sentou-se num banco próximo ao lado – ela lutou bravamente e de cabeça erguida – fez questão de ressaltar - quando muitas teriam desistido.

-Sabia que ela estava doente?

-Quando ela soube da doença, eu a encontrei aqui tacando pedrinhas no lago. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto úmido; quando ela me contou que tinha uma doença incurável eu não pude acreditar que uma jovem tão maravilhosa quanto ela tinha seu futuro condenado – uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da velha senhora que tratou de enxuga-la rapidamente – mas ela me disse que lutaria para alcançar a felicidade que a tanto tempo ela sonhava encontrar. Ela me disse que a doença dela era como esse lago, frio e profundo, mas que ela seria como uma pedrinha que consegue passar pelo lago sem afundar e chegaria do outro lado onde encontraria a sua felicidade.

Nem mesmo Kagome-chan conseguiu controlar as lágrimas.

-Mas ela não conseguiu atravessar o lago – disse a garota desanimada

-Não, minha querida – a velha pegou um lenço do bolso e começou a enxugar as lágrimas – ela não só atravessou o lago, como também foi além dele.

-Ela se matou – disse secamente

-A Kagome não permitiria que a doença a vencesse, preferiu ela mesma superar seus próprios limites; ela sempre dizia que não se entregaria sem lutar.

-Como se luta se a pessoa comete suicídio – nada parecia fazer sentido para a garota

-Você conhece pouco da vida, mas quando tiver a minha idade saberá que às vezes é preciso se sacrificar para vencer a guerra. E ela o fez por quem amava.

E naquele momento Kagome-chan compreendeu por fim o porquê da Kagome ter tirado a própria vida, ela lutou sozinha até o fim, não queria terminar a vida derrotada pela doença. E ela lutou e se sacrificou por quem amava, o fez por seu pai; não que não o fizesse de qualquer maneira, mas o mais lindo é que ela teve um motivo maior que a própria luta para continuar a batalhar e alcançar a vitória, esse motivo era o amor.

A velha senhora contou alguns detalhes sobre a adolescência de Kagome no orfanato e de como ela sempre fora uma pessoa especial, capaz de transformar em tudo o que tocava. E mais uma vez Kagome-chan percebeu que a definição de Sango para Kagome era a melhor que alguém poderia dar: um anjo que precisou voltar para o céu.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Voltando a questão do passado da Kagome... agora ficou fácil saber qual é a o grande segredo por trás da semelhança entre a Kagome e a Kagome-chan; se ainda não sabem eu prometo já contar no próximo capítulo. Desculpem a demora pela atualização! **

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**jennichan – o Houjo não é de todo mal, só que no anime ele ficou muito pacifico e acabou se tornando chato demais**

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter. – a Kikyo não gosta do Mirok e da Sango por eles fazerem parte do passado do Inuyasha quando este ainda estava ao lado da Kagome. Kikyo sabe que eles apoiavam o relacionamento do Inuyasha com a Kagome, e por isso nunca gostou da presença deles, apenas os suportava por Inuyasha mas quando este morreu ela se afastou deles definitavamente. **

**Jeh S2 – fiquei contente em saber que vc passou a minha fic para outras pessoas isso prova o quanto está gostando dela!!! Obrigada pela divulgação.**

**Taisho Girl s2 – desculpe decepcionar mas Inuyasha só soube da gravidez pelo atestado de óbito, sem contar que o bebê também morreu pela overdose de medicamentos que a Kagome havia tomado... sem bebê de proveta, mas tenho uma explicação óbvia para toda essa história! **

**Uchiha Danii-chan – na verdade fica mais fácil entender o sentimento da Kikyo em relação ao Mirok e a Sango com a fic complemento dessa história RAZÃO E LIBERDADE (que eu comecei a postar aqui no eu vou explicar o porque ela não gosta deles, é bem simples, a Kikyo não gosta do Mirok e da Sango porque eles apoiavam o relacionamento da Kagome e do Inuyasha; a Kikyo liga o Mirok e a Sango ao passado de Inuyasha ao lado de Kagome, inclusive Inuyasha conheceu o Mirok e a Sango quando vivia ao lado de Kagome! **

**Lory Higurashi – estou continuando conforme solicitado, que bom que está gostando da história**

**Manu - Respondendo as perguntas... por que a Kagome e Kagome-chan são tão semelhantes...essa surpresa eu guardei para revelar mais para a frente, vai ser algo difícil de ser imaginado, mas garanto que a explicação é bem lógica! Qto a idade da Rin, ela é mais nova do que o Sesshouamaru, e Kikyo menospreza esse relacionamento, pois acredita que seu cunhado sendo tão centrado nos negócios e tão superior não era seria capaz de ficar ao lado de uma mulher mais nova, menos experiente dos assuntos da vida! Mais uma vez provando o quão fútil e de valores morais superficiais Kikyo era.**

OBRIGADO A TODOS OS LEITORES QUE VEM ME ACOMPANHANDO!!!


	27. CAP 25 UM NOVO ROMANCE

CAPITULO 25 – UM NOVO ROMANCE

Kagome-chan decidiu procurar Mirok e Sango, e para isso foi até o apartamento deles. Ao chegar lá foi recepcionada por Houjo que ficou encantado com a presença da moça. O rapaz chamou os pais, e todos se reuniram na sala.

Kagome-chan lhes conta que havia pedido para Kushiro, o antigo informante de seu pai, buscar informações que conduzissem ao passado de Kagome; mesmo curiosos em saber o porquê da atitude da jovem não ousaram interrompe-la até que esta finalmente contou que ao buscar o passado de Kagome, ela encontrou a resposta para o fato de ser tão parecida a Kagome.

-Tia!! – Mirok estava espantado com a revelação, e esse sentimento era compartilhado por Sango e Houjo.

-Nossa é mesmo uma surpresa saber que Kagome e Kikyo eram irmãs – Sango estava sem jeito, não sabia o que dizer diante daquela revelação.

-Meia-irmã, a Kagome era apenas meia irmã da minha mãe – corrigiu Kagome-chan que estava eufórica

-Então você é parecida com sua tia? – Houjo ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de comprovar tal semelhança, uma vez que nunca tinha visto a foto de Kagome.

-É isso pode explicar a nossa semelhança – concluiu Kagome-chan.

-Kagome-chan, sua mãe sabe disso? – perguntou Mirok um pouco receoso

-Acredito que não saiba, e acho até mesmo que Kagome morreu sem saber. O senhor Kushiro me contou que se encontrou com uma amiga da mãe de Kagome; ele contou que a mulher disse que a mãe de Kagome era empregada na casa de minha mãe e quando deu a luz a Kagome a entregou ao orfanato onde essa sua amiga trabalhava.

-Vai ser um choque quando ela souber disso – disse Houjo

Sango se levantou e foi até um dos quartos, e quando voltou trazia na mão um álbum grosso com uma bonita capa de couro preta. Ela fez um gesto com as mãos para Houjo, que estava sentado próximo a Kagome-chan, se afastar e sentou-se ao lado da jovem começando a folhear o álbum.

-Esse álbum é do meu casamento com o Mirok, veja aqui tem uma foto da Kagome com o seu pai – disse Sango apontando para uma foto.

A foto mostrava uma Kagome sorridente envolta pelos braços de Inuyasha, que era seu marido a época do casamento de Mirok e Sango.

-São mesmo muito parecidas – confirmou Houjo olhando a foto.

Kagome-chan sorriu, no fundo gostava de ser comparada com Kagome; principalmente agora que sabia os laços que as unia. Eles passaram horas vendo as fotos do casamento e relembrando os momentos que viveram juntos. Mirok e Sango contavam histórias engraçadas sobre Kagome fazendo Houjo e Kagome-chan rirem. Quando a noite caiu, a garota se despediu de seus 'tios', mas antes que pudesse dizer tchau para Houjo esse se ofereceu para leva-la até em casa. Mirok e Sango trocaram olhares de cumplicidade, pois viam que cada vez mais Houjo e Kagome começavam a se aproximar. Antes de sair Kagome-chan pediu a Mirok e Sango que guardassem segredo sobre os laços fraternos de Kagome e Kikyo.

Como de costume Houjo oferece um café para a amiga, e antes de leva-la em casa eles param numa cafeteria e ficam conversando durante um longo tempo. Quando já haviam terminado o café, na verdade ambos pediram uma boa xícara de chocolate quente com chantilly, Kagome-chan escutou a sineta da porta de entrada e ao olhar de relance para a porta viu seu namorado Kouga, muito bem acompanhado. A garota tentou disfarçar, mas Kouga a viu sentada ao lado de Houjo e imediatamente foi tirar satisfações com a namorada, e sua acompanhante foi em seu encalço.

-Agora entendo por que não retorna as minhas ligações – disse Kouga com desprezo olhando para Houjo.

-Acho que não sentiu tanto a minha falta – revidou Kagome-chan olhando para a acompanhante de Kouga – Vamos embora Houjo, não quero atrapalhar a noite do feliz casal.

Kagome-chan levantou-se pegando sua bolsa, Houjo a olhava calado não estava entendendo a situação, pois Kagome-chan nunca lhe havia contado que aquele garoto era namorado dela. Certa vez Houjo o vira no hospital no quarto de Kagome-chan, mas pensou que se tratava apenas de um amigo. Kagome-chan saiu rapidamente da cafeteria, não queria dar brecha para que Kouga começasse suas ceninhas de ciúmes. Não agüentaria que o namorado a criticasse por estar saindo com outro cara quando ele não saia da barra da saia 'daquela tal de Ayame', como ela se referia a garota que estava sempre acompanhando seu namorado.

Kagome-chan pediu que Houjo a levasse a um lugar especial, esse lugar era o parque onde esta estivera naquela tarde conversando com a mulher do orfanato. Eles foram até o lago, Kagome-chan permanecia em silêncio o tempo todo e Houjo apenas acompanhava-a em seu percurso. Quando chegaram ao lago, Kagome-chan pegou uma pedrinha e tacou-a em direção ao lado, a pedrinha ricocheteou por toda a superfície do lago indo cair do outro lado; a garota estava notavelmente frustrada com a situação que presenciara, e o jovem não pode deixar de notar.

-Kagome-chan você está bem?

A garota vira-se e faz uma cara de surpresa como se somente naquele momento se desse conta que o rapaz estava ali também.

-Houjo, me desculpe isso não a tem a ver com você.

-Kagome-chan saiba que está tudo bem. – sentou-se no banco – Se quiser desabafar eu posso te escutar.

-O que quer que eu fale? Que o Kouga não é o cara ideal para mim, que ele é extremista demais, ciumento demais...e que eu não tenho o afeto de ninguém, nem mesmo da minha mãe. É isso que quer que eu diga, pois saiba que eu não falarei! – disse decepcionada com a própria fraqueza em admitir tais sentimentos.

Kagome-chan sentou-se ao lado de Houjo, e este passou a mão por trás de suas costas, a garota corou ao sentir as mãos do rapaz sobre seus ombros.

-Tem que dar uma oportunidade a si mesma de amar e ser amada.

As palavras de Houjo tocaram o coração da jovem, que levantou-se num impulso ficando frente a frente para o rapaz que também se levantou. Os olhares falaram por si, pouco a pouco o rosto de ambos foram se aproximando e até seus lábios se tocarem. Naquele momento não existia o tempo e não existia Kouga, somente os sentimentos que falavam por si. Quando finalmente terminaram o beijo que mesmo tendo durado alguns poucos segundos pareceu ter sido eterno.

-Houjo – disse Kagome-chan que ainda não havia decido se aquilo era sonho ou realidade.

-Kagome-chan, eu gosto de você – disse o rapaz decidido

A garota o olhava atônica.

-O que foi Kagome-chan? – perguntou o rapaz preocupado com o fato de ter sido apressado demais – você não gosta de mim?

Kagome-chan o olhava fixamente.

-O problema é que eu também gosto muito de você

-E desde quando isso é problema? – perguntou o rapaz intrigado

-Desde que eu sou eu, e você é você.

-E o que tem de mal nisso? Somos duas pessoas que se gostam, certo? Por um acaso tem medo do que sente?

Medo, essa era a palavra que definia os sentimentos de Kagome-chan; mas por que estava com medo? Medo de amar ou de deixar-se ser amada. Olhou para o lago, e aproximou-se da sua borda. Viu seu reflexo na superfície da água, mas num relance viu que não era o seu reflexo era o reflexo de sua tia que olhava para ela naquele momento; e lembrou-se da coragem de sua tia.

-Houjo eu não tenho medo – virou-se para o rapaz – não importa o que aconteça, eu quero ficar ao lado da pessoa que gosto.

O rapaz sorriu para ele, e eles voltaram a se beijar.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Primeiramente quero começar com uma errata: era o avô da Kagome-chan e não avó. O pai da Kikyo teve um caso com a empregada, e a empregada entregou Kagome para uma amiga que trabalhava num orfanato.**

**Kagome-chan e Houjo admitem seus sentimentos, e um romance surge na história, um romance em meio a tantas descobertas para Kagome-chan.**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Melina Black – que bom que não desistiu de continuar lendo a história, a morte da Kagome foi um grande marco para a fic, e ajudou a abrir caminho para os demais personagens como foi o caso de Kikyo que teve a oportunidade de mostrar mais sobre sua personalidade.**

**Luna – acho que essa a primeira vez que repondo uma review sua, fiquei feliz ao saber que você gostou e está gostando da história... quanto a Kagome e a Kikyo serem irmãs, bom a resposta já foi dada, e eu já troquei o segredo tem a ver com o avô.**

**Jennifer – que bom que está gostando**

**Mile-chan – sua anteninha captou bem a história... realmente a Kagome e a Kikyo são meia-irmãs, mas é por parte do avô e não da avó da Kagome-chan. Lamento te-la feito chorar tanto!!!**

**Souldarkgirl – de todos os reviews e posts que recebo dos meus leitores nenhum me impressionou mais ler do que o seu, fiquei pasma com a história do seu avô, quando eu escrevi a fic não conhecia nenhum caso igual ao da Kagome, foi tudo escrito no improviso, conforme eu escrevia a história surgia. Nem sei o que comentar a respeito da história do seu avô, fiquei chocada e tocada tb.**

**Obrigado pelos elogios, eu nunca pensei em filme, mas mtos leitores falam que eu deveria escrever um livro, mas por enqto fic para mim é só hobby!**

**Lory Higurashi – já desfiz a confusão, eu escrevi errado, o correto é avô**


	28. CAP 26 SEGREDOS DO PASSADO

CAPITULO 26 – SEGREDOS DO PASSADO

Um mês havia se passado desde que Kagome-chan e Houjo começaram a namorar em segredo. O namoro dos dois não era segredo absoluto, pois Mirok e Sango já estavam bem inteirados do namoro desde o dia do primeiro beijo. Eles apoiavam o jovem casal e acharam que seria melhor esconder o começo do relacionamento da Kikyo, até que eles estivessem de fato firmes na relação.

As dores de cabeça de Kagome-chan haviam aumentado um pouco a intensidade, e Houjo insistira com ela para que ela realizasse uma bateria de exames. Kagome-chan seguiu o conselho do namorado e os fez escondidos de sua mãe; pois na certa Kikyo acharia isso uma preocupação desnecessária.

Kikyo chegou em casa e a encontrou vazia, Kagome-chan ao perceber que a mãe estava em casa se esconde atrás da porta de seu quarto e fica o mais silenciosa possível como se fosse uma criança brincando de esconde-esconde. Kikyo se dirige ao quarto da filha e verifica que está vazio.

Kikyo senta-se no sofá, estava tendo problemas com a empresa e seu cunhado não estava colaborando com as insistentes ligações, e na última ligação marcara uma reunião para a próxima semana. Para completar seu fiel contador estava desaparecido há 3 dias.

A campainha toca e Kikyo vai atender, ao abrir a porta ela encontra Mirok e Sango na soleira da porta.

-O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Kikyo 'educadamente'.

-Kikyo a Kagome-chan está em casa?

-Não – respondeu de pronto

-Nesse caso precisamos falar com você – disse Mirok

-Entrem – disse Kikyo de mau agrado

A verdade é que Kikyo não suportava a presença daqueles dois que tinham sido tão amigos de Inuyasha e Kagome. Eles foram até a sala e sentaram-se no sofá.

-Kikyo, vou direto ao assunto – disse Mirok

-Por mim está perfeito.

Kagome-chan escutou a voz de Mirok e se aproxomou sorrateiramente pelo corredor até a sala, sentou-se no chão para ouvir a conversa.

-Sabe dos exames que sua filha realizou – começou Mirok

-Do que está falando? Que exames que a K-chan fez? Não me diga que ela está grávida. É isso que querem contar? – Kikyo parecia bem preocupada com tal possibilidade

-Como pode saber tão pouca da vida de sua própria filha Kikyo – disse Sango decepcionada com a atitude de Kikyo – ela tinha razão quando nos contou da sua indiferença.

-Então ela foi fazer fofocas para vocês, não sei nem como ela conseguiu encontra-los, mas não importa não precisamos da ajuda de vocês...

-Kikyo escute a Kagome-chan pode estar seriamente doente – interrompeu Mirok

-O que disse? Minha filha é uma garota saudável.

-Kagome-chan vem apresentando sérias dores de cabeça há alguns anos. Viemos conversar com você antes de falar com ela – Kikyo ajeitou-se no sofá, não estava entendendo aonde aquela conversa ia chegar – conversei com um amigo que é também é neurologista, ele disse que a Kagome-chan precisa fazer uns exames mais específicos. Há uma remota possibilidade de que a Kagome-chan possa ter também leucodistrofia, dadas as circunstâncias...

-Isso é ridículo.

-Kikyo, escute. A leucodistrofia não é uma doença fácil de ser diagnosticada, mas como há casos na família não podemos deixar de cogitar essa hipótese.

-Está dizendo incoerências. K-chan não tem essa maldita doença. Ela não pode ser igual a ... – Kikyo não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Igual a Kagome – completou Sango

Kagome-chan encolheu as pernas para junto ao corpo, e sentiu um frio percorrer a sua espinha dorsal. Estava assustada com a possibilidade de ter a mesma doença que sua falecida tia Kagome.

-Kikyo é importante, precisamos entrar em contato com a universidade que a Tessaiga&Cia patrocina nas pesquisas sobre leucodistrofia. Eles devem ter uma maneira de comprovar se a Kagome-chan tem ou não essa doença.

Kikyo empalideceu, a preocupação tomou conta de seu rosto, num tom baixo de voz disse.

-Não existe mais pesquisa – disse secamente.

-O que disse? – perguntou Mirok incrédulo

-Mas a Tessaiga&Cia patrocinava as pesquisas... – Mirok calou-se ao olhar para Kikyo – entendo

-Com a morte de Inuyasha, eu cortei as verbas para fundo de pesquisa.

-O que fez? - Sango estava revoltada – Pode ter condenado a sua própria filha a desgraça.

-O que estão falando afinal. Como ela pode ter essa maldição; K-chan é minha filha e não daquela vadia.

-Aquela vadia, como a chama, era a sua irmã – disse Kagome-chan saindo do corredor.

Kikyo encarou a filha incrédula nas palavras da garota.

-Kagome-chan, não sabíamos que estava aí – disse Sango constrangida

-Então já sabe da verdade – disse Mirok se aproximando da moça que tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

-Por que disse que Kagome era minha irmã? Por acaso é alguma brincadeira? – disse Kikyo segurando o braço da filha depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

Kagome-chan puxa o braço e Kikyo o solta.

-Não estou brincando – disse séria – seu pai engravidou a empregada da sua casa, e quando esta teve o filho entregou para a adoção. Essa criança era a Kagome.

-Vocês estão brincando comigo. Primeiro a K-chan doente e depois aquela mulherzinha minha irmã – Kikyo desdenhava a situação, uma vez que preferia não acreditar que fosse verdade.

Mas ao olhar para o rosto de todos Kikyo percebeu que não era uma brincadeira, e tampouco era alguma piada de mau gosto. Kikyo deixou seu corpo cair sobre a poltrona próxima e colocou a mão na cabeça. Kagome-chan correu em direção a porta, deixando o apartamento. Mirok e Sango também foram embora sem dizer uma única palavra a Kikyo que permanecia sentada olhando para o nada.

FeHigurashi e Luna – obrigado pelas reviews e fico feliz em saber que continuam gostando da história


	29. CAP 27 A CRISE NA EMPRESA

CAPITULO 27 – A CRISE NA EMPRESA

CAPITULO 27 – A CRISE NA EMPRESA

Kagome-chan agachada próxima ao lago, o parque estava bem escuro apenas iluminado pelas luzes dos postes que cercavam o parque. A garota olhava seu reflexo na água, esperando ver Kagome nele.

-Sabia que te encontraria aqui – disse uma voz onhecida

A garota se levantou e fitou o rapaz a sua frente.

-Houjo

Houjo percebeu que Kagome-chan tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto úmido pelas lágrimas.

-Kagome-chan não deve ficar preocupada, não há certeza sobre esse diagnóstico de leucodistrofia. Aliás, se não fosse por sabermos que Kagome era sua tia, nem sequer cogitaríamos essa hipótese.

A garota ficou mais aliviada ao escutar as palavras de Houjo, que continuou seu discurso enquanto abraçava a namorada.

-Leucodistrofia é uma doença muito rara, um médico pode passar a vida inteira dele atendendo numa cliníca sem nunca vir a atender um paciente com essa doença; além disso, não é porque você é sobrinha da Kagome que vai ter a mesma doença do que ela.

-Houjo, você está me falando isso apenas para me confortar.

-Kagome-chan se houvesse sequer a mínima possibilidade disso ser verdade, acredite que faria questão de contar-lhe pessoalmente.

Kagome-chan quis acreditar nas palavras reconfortantes de Houjo, que permaneceu ao lado dela por algumas horas. Depois Houjo a levou para a casa de seus pais, Kagome-chan não tinha vontade de voltar ao apartamento naquela noite; não queria encarar a sua mãe.

Kikyo não conseguiu dormir pensando no que Kagome-chan havia dito sobre Kagome ser sua irmã. Sentada em frente ao espelho no seu quarto, Kikyo lembrou de uma conversa que ouvira de seus falecidos pais.

FLASHBACK

-Onde ela está? – perguntou o homem de idade avançada

-Aquela vagabunda foi embora, levando o bastardo na barriga – respondeu a mulher que aparentava ser pelo menos uns 20 anos mais nova.

-Você a expulsou!! – o homem tinha a face vermelha – Ela estava esperando um filho.

Kikyo que a época tinha uns 6 anos observava a cena do alto da escada escondida, por ser ainda uma criança não entendia o porquê da discussão; somente entendeu que a empregada tinha ido embora levando um filho e anos depois concluira que a empregada havia sido expulsa porque engravidara.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Agora de frente para o espelho se dava conta que o filho que a empregada carregava era de seu pai, então, havia mesmo uma possibilidade real de Kagome ser a irmã, meia-irmã, dela. No entanto, o que isso importava agora que a Kagome estava morta; Kikyo preferiu deixar esse assunto aonde ele pertence que é ao passado.

No dia seguinte, Kikyo saiu cedo para a empresa. Não havia conseguido dormir a noite, e sentia-se péssima.

Ao chegar à empresa notou que sua eficiente secretária Kagura, que continuava a trabalhar na empresa, estava um pouco agitada, o que era raro sendo ela uma pessoa muito discreta. Kagura não só estava agitada como também estava bem desastrada; derrubou uma pilha de papéis, a xícara de café e o telefone em menos de 2 minutos. Kikyo pareceu indiferente à mudança de comportamento de sua secretária, tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar; não somente com o que escutara na noite passada, mas também com a crise que a empresa vinha enfrentando. E ao lembrar-se da crise na empresa, lhe veio a mente uma reuniãozinha que ela teria naquele dia com seu amado cunhado Sesshoumaru, que havia vindo novamente ao Japão; Sesshoumaru de volta ao Japão em menos que um mês, isso era mau presságio.

Kikyo olhou para a secretária, que particularmente naquele dia, estava tendo dificuldade em executar as tarefas mais banais do dia-a-dia de uma secretária. Kikyo se aproximou da mesa de Kagura que até aquele momento não havia notado a sua presença.

-Kagura, pelas suas atitudes patéticas, não preciso nem perguntar se o Sesshoumaru já chegou.

Pela primeira vez Kikyo viu Kagura corar com o comentário inoportuno e indiscreto que fizera. A verdade é que Kagura nutria uma paixão secreta por Sesshomaru desde os tempos que ele trabalhava na empresa com seu pai; mas com a morte do patriarca e a mudança de Sesshomaru para a América, as esperanças de Kagura em ser notada pelo patrão sumiram. Nos anos seguintes a partida de Sesshoumaru para assumir a Tenseiga&Cia, Kagura pedira muitas vezes para Inuyasha a transferir para a América, no entanto, Inuyasha era acomodado demais para deixar que uma secretária que conhecia tanto da empresa o deixasse na mão, e ainda por cima ficasse ao lado de seu meio-irmão.

Kikyo que a época era namorada de Inuyasha assistira a tudo isso de camarote e achava graça da maneira como Kagura se insinuava para que Inuyasha lhe transferisse para a América; e o mais engraçado era ver que Inuyasha nem sequer sabia o motivo da insistência de Kagura na tal transferência, claro que Kikyo não fez questão de alertar o namorado sobre os motivos que a levavam a isso.

O fato de Kikyo nunca a ter ajudado a conseguir a transferência era um dos motivos que faziam com que Kagura odiasse a atual patroa, mas a aturava uma vez que dependia do ótimo salário que ganhava na empresa. O desprezo e o ar de superior de Kikyo também alimentavam esse sentimento de ódio, nunca acreditou que Kikyo houvesse mudado; e quando soube da morte de Inuyasha desejou que tivesse sido Kikyo no lugar dele.

Kikyo entrou na sala de reunião, e encontrou seu cunhado revendo alguns documentos.

-Até que enfim está aqui, mulher.

-Sesshoumaru saiba que não estou afim dos seus sermões.

-Onde está o seu contador? – perguntou sem se importar com o comentário anterior de Kikyo

-Ele não virá – respondeu asperamente

Havia uma semana que seu contador sumira, deixando para trás um rombo nas contas da empresa.

-Você o despediu, ou ele simplesmente lhe enganou fugindo com a grana? Que vergonha que não respeite a memória de meu irmão.

Kikyo ficou irritadíssima com a pergunta sarcástica, e o comentário malicioso de Sesshoumaru.

-Meio-irmão – corrigiu Kikyo – e me parece que tem informantes muito bons.

-Não vou permitir que leve essa empresa a ruína. Se não pode cuidar dela, como vejo que não pode – lançou alguns documentos que deslizaram sobre a mesa indo parar perto de Kikyo – me entregue a empresa.

Kikyo pegou os documentos e riu.

-Do que está rindo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru que começava a perder a aparente tranqüilidade.

-Como quer que eu lhe entregue a empresa. Por um acaso não sabe que a empresa não é minha? – disse Kikyo que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

-O que disse mulher? – Sesshoumaru não segurou mais sua raiva.

-Isso mesmo, meu caro cunhado. Acaso não sabe que sou apenas a representante legal da empresa.

-Representante legal?! – repetiu com descrença

-Sim. A empresa foi deixada, em testamento, para a sua sobrinha.

-Não acredito nisso – disse firme dando um soco na mesa, mas Kikyo permanecia firme sem se assustar com o som abafado do soco.

-Procure então o tabelião, ele lhe mostrará o testamento de Inuyasha – Kikyo encarava Sesshoumaru se divertindo com a cara de espanto do cunhado – Inuyasha deixou a empresa para K-chan.

Sesshoumaru não prolongou o assunto, saiu rapidamente da empresa; passou apressado pela recepção, deixando Kagura curiosa com o ocorrido.

COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA

Kikyo lança um banho de água fria em cima de Sesshoumaru que não esperava pela notícia que a empresa estava em nome de sua sobrinha, isso mudava seus planos em se tornar o dono da Tessaiga&Cia.

Somente um parenteses nessa história. Sesshomaru queria a Tessaiga&Cia, mas ficou com a filial Tenseiga&Cia, com a morte do irmão Sesshomaru pensou que poderia finalmente realizar seu sonho já que apostava que Kikyo não ficaria com a empresa, iria preferir venda-la para ele; o que não aconteceu e Kikyo se tornou a dona da empresa, não bem a dona e sim a representante legal já que a pessoa a quem a empresa fora favorecida era a sua filha Kagome-chan que por ser uma criança não podia dirigir uma empresa. Com a crise que a empresa passava Sesshoumaru pensou que essa era a sua nova oportunidade de por as mãos na empresa, mas ao saber que a verdadeira dona da empresa era Kagome-chan a situação dele se complicou já que será mais difícil tirar a empresa da sobrinha por razões sentimentais.

RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS

Luna – tudo está indicando que a Kagome-chan posso ter a mesma doença de Kagome, mas ainda nada foi confirmado.

Yasmiin – fico feliz que tenha gostado. Quanto a chorar muito, isso é algo que não pode ser evitado; confesso que até mesmo eu quando estava escrevendo também chorei.

Melina – que bom que gostou. Obrigado pela presença.

Criz – obrigada pelos elogios, e pode deixar que eu não vou desistir de postar. Valeu a presença por aqui.


End file.
